I'm Still Here
by Skye Crystal
Summary: Spoilers T6 . Draco peutil saisir la main qu'on lui tend ? L'amitié est une chose qui lui faudra découvrir , une chose qui n'est pas facile mais dont il va devoir faire l'expèrience pour continuer à avancer ...
1. Cauchemars

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco ou tout du moins le commander sous le sapin de Noël . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de capturer ledit Malfoy et de le torturer jusqu'à ce que … bah , amusons nous un peu !

**Rated : **T (ouaiiiis j'ai enfin capté leur nouveau système !)

**Mot de l'auteur : **Après ma One-Shot sur ce pauvre Dray , je me suis dit qu'il serait bête de le laisser dans cet état … Donc je le reprends et je vais lui écrire une grande histoire rien que pour lui ! Je vous demanderai d'être indulgent , je ne suis pas habitués aux fanfics non originales , et j'ai peur de dénaturer les personnages … Je fais de mon mieux .

Le titre celui de la chanson « I'm Still Here » , de John Rzeynick . C'est la chanson de Treasure Planet , mais elle correspond parfaitement à Draco , vraiment . Il ressemble un peu à Jim dans le fond , il a juste besoin de quelqu'un …

Cette fic est pour Ma Fée , parce que Draco est juste un enfant seul qui a besoin de trouver la personne qui saura l'écouter …

* * *

_**I'm Still Here **_

Chapitre 1 : Cauchemars .

_Le petit garçon avançait le long du corridor sans fin qui se déroulait devant lui , lui conférant une étrange sensation de tournis , tant les murs étaient hauts et le couloir sombre . Il avala nerveusement sa salive . Il était quand même chez lui , mais cette froide demeure ne lui avait jamais paru si menaçante . Elle était l'endroit où il avait grandi , joué , il avait apprivoisé quasiment toutes les pièces de l'immense manoir qui était devenu un magnifique labyrinthe de pièces secrètes et de cachettes , son terrain de jeu personnel . Pourtant , ce soir , il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ce familier environnement . Étaient-ce les ombres qui dansaient au bout du corridor , s'échappant d'une pièce baignée de la lumière d'une cheminée , ou l'atmosphère morbide qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants , le faisant frissonner malgré la chaleur de la maison ? L'enfant n'aurait su le dire , toujours était-il que ce soir , il y avait quelque chose de différent , d'inquiétant . Il avait peur . Où était son père , le maître du manoir , qui pourrait le rassurer un peu de son autorité , le réprimandant de sa couardise ; peu importe s'il n'était pas tendre , il savait toujours quoi faire , et le contrôle de situation dont il faisait toujours montre était réconfortant .  
Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait , hésitant , se retenant au murs comme si la peur lui aurait fait perdre l'équilibre , le petit garçon entendaient les voix pointant de la pièce dont la porte entrouverte laissait s'échapper les ombres menaçantes . Des inconnus dans le manoir , voilà qui était peu courant , et s'il ne comprenait pas précisément leurs paroles , il comprenait à la sonorité de leur voix que ce n'était pas une conversation pacifique . Même sans les voir , il devinait sans peine la haine qui devait animer leurs traits . Son père était-il parmi eux ? Il lui avait sembler entendre sa voix froide . Le gamin stoppa net à quelques mètres de la haute porte de bois noire , tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur paniqué et sa respiration saccadé . Ignorant les ronflements discrets des occupants des portraits familiaux qui trônaient dans le couloir , il tendit l'oreille , une main crispée sur la poitrine :_

_« C'est insensé , Lucius . Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bel et bien disparu , admet le ! Il est dangereux pour nous de nous trouver tous sous le même toit . »_

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'as-t-il mis personnellement au courant de sa mort , Goyle ? Crois-tu un instant qu'un mage noir aussi puissant ait pu être réduit à néant par un bébé ? »_

_« Il n'est jamais reparu depuis cette nuit . Et tant qu'il ne se manifeste pas , je préfère rester caché quelques temps . »_

_« «Quelques temps ? Quelques temps ! Cela fait déjà 9 ans que cela fait quelques temps ! Mais je vous le dis , le Seigneur des Ténèbres est loin d'avoir été anéanti , j'ai ici même quelques preuves … »_

_De derrière la porte , le garçon sentit l'assistance se raidir et faire un unique mouvement -sans doute se penchaient-ils un peu plus les uns vers les autres au dessus d'objets ou documents , puisqu'il n'entendit plus que des exclamations étouffées et des murmures inaudibles . La conversation à voix basse durant un peu trop longtemps au goût de l'enfant , il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de l'embrasure de la porte , mais un silence soudain lui assura qu'il n'avait pas été assez discret . Il se figea , avalant nerveusement sa salive . Si son père découvrait qu'il écoutait aux portes , il n'imaginait pas la punition … Il l'avait déjà fait une fois , et la correction reçue lui avait laissé de cuisants souvenirs . _

_La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le petit garçon , qui devint le centre de tous les regards ; il se sentit terriblement seul et fautif , et eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour retrouver la sécurité de s chambre qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter ce soir . Quoi de pire que d'être dans la ligne de mire d'adultes qui avaient l'air tout ce qu'il y a de peu fréquentables , leurs regards haineux et un peu fous , où se lisait une certaine perversion ; ces étranges regards mettaient l'enfant mal à l'aise tout en le glaçant sur place , mais il rencontra celui de son père , sévère , dur , impitoyable , où régnait une froide colère , des yeux que personne n'aurait jamais voulu rencontrer dans un tel face à face , mais c'était son père , et l'enfant se raccrocha à ce regard familier , au milieu du silence austère qui s'était abattu dans la pièce . Il était toujours debout , dans l'encablure tandis que ces messieurs étaient assis dans de profonds fauteuils autour de la cheminée , tous leurs regards convergeant vers le gamin ; lui continuait de fixer son père avec peur mais ne baissa pas les yeux - parce qu'un Malfoy ne baisse pas les yeux ._

_« Un enfant qui écoute aux portes , voilà qui est gênant , très gênant … dit l'un des homes d'une voix doucereuse . »_

_« Il en sait peut être trop , mais laisse le moi et je saurai m'en occuper… » fit un autre en regardant le garçon avec une malsaine convoitise , passant sa langue sur des lèvres craquelées ._

_« « Il suffit , Greyback ! » s'exclama Lucius Malfoy avec ce ton froid qui le caractérisait . « Entre , toi » , ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'enfant en tendant le bras , l'invitant - ou plutôt lui ordonnant de le rejoindre_

_Il fit un pas en avant , doucement , sans quitter son père des yeux ; même s'il rencontrait la colère dans son regard , les autres lui faisaient bien trop peur et il ne se concentrait que sur la personne qui lui était familière . Il avança doucement , la tête haut , le regard fier , mais au fond de lui , il tremblait littéralement .  
Arrivé à son niveau , Lucius l'empoigna avec fermeté par le bras , le bousculant un peu , et lui fit faire face à l'assistance ._

_« «Draco rejoindra la même école que Potter d'ici un an , et il sera un atout de taille dans notre combat . »_

_« Un gamin ? Et à Poudlard ? Toi qui … »_

_« J'aurais vivement souhaité l'inscrire dans l'école de Karkaroff , cela va sans dire , mais certains éléments essentiels font que je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'inscrire à Poudlard . Là où se trouve le plus puissant ennemi de notre Seigneur , et où se trouvera bientôt le responsable de sa déchéance . »_

_Draco faisait face pour de bon aux mages noires à présent , et il n'avait guère le choix que de soutenir leur regard , ce qu'il faisait avec une expression farouche où se lisait tout l'orgueil de son sang ; mais il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements . S'il comprenait bien , on avait l'intention de l'utiliser comme un pion ?_

_« Il pourra nous fournir de précieux renseignements et se rapprochera de Potter le plus possible , que ce soit en bien ou mal . »_

_La main ferme de son père sur son épaule se refermait comme un étau au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait ._

_« Il sera une carte majeure , et gagnera une place de favori très bientôt auprès de nôtre maître . »_

_Ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau , et Draco dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne laisser rien paraître de la douleur …_

FLASH !

_Il était dans un cimetière , quelques années après . Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour , et lui , il se savait une « carte majeure » . Son père l'avait traîné ici , lui rappelant sans cesse l'honneur et la fierté qu'il devait ressentir pour avoir été choisi si jeune , lui , sa progéniture , son fils , son sang . Mais Draco ne ressentait aucune fierté cette nuit là ,seulement de la peur . Ces cinq années passées à l'école , il les avait passées en oubliant quelque peu la mission dont l'avait affublé son père , du moins n'ayant pas vraiment conscience de son importance ; il était qu'un enfant et pourtant , cette nuit là , devait arrivé la pire de ses épreuves . Cette fois , c'était bien réel , et il en prenait pleinement conscience , et l'ampleur de la tache à accomplir s'abattait lourdement sur ses jeunes épaules . Il aurait voulu fuir , faire demi tour , comme cette nuit enfant où il avait appris son rôle ; comme cette nuit , il voulait retourner dans le cocon de sa chambre , remonter le corridor ; mais c'était sans échappatoire . _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que tous ses partisans avaient les yeux rivés sur lui - il tentait désespérément d'éviter celui de Greyback . Reculant un peu malgré lui , le jeune garçon ne se heurta qu'à cet ange de pierre , cet ange de mort dont la faux avait retenu prisonnier un an plus tôt Harry Potter , pendant que la résurrection de Voldemort s'accomplissait . Il était pris au piège , et il baissa les yeux , dépités - tous ses principes volaient en éclats , et il s'en maudissait , mais cette fois , il était lucide , et ne voulait absolument pas que ce qu'il redoutait se produise . Mais c'était une prière vaine , puisqu'il entendit la voix aux sonorités serpentines qu'il redoutait encore plus que celle de son père :_

_« Il est temps , Lucius . M'offres-tu pleinement ton fils , acceptes-tu d'en faire mon serviteur , un redoutable élément à ma solde ? » _

_C'était des questions qui n'attendaient pas de réponses , puisque c'était Voldemort . Mais Draco eut la nausée en pensant à son père absent , croupissant dans las cachots d'Azkaban . Même s'il le craignait , le détestait , il aurait été le seul auprès duquel il aurait pu chercher cette autorité qui le rassurait un peu . Mais il était seul face à tous , et il entendait comme venant de loin la voix du Seigneur qui s'adressait à personne et tout le monde à la fois ._

_« M'entends tu Lucius ? Puis-je récupérer ton sang , ta descendance , puis-je en espérer un meilleur usage que toi ? »_

_S'il n'y avait eut la présence d'Occlumens autour de lui , Draco aurait eut la prétention de penser que c'était un fou furieux , mais pour l'heure , il se contentait de fermer au mieux son esprit - il n'était pas Occlumens le moins du monde , mais sous les directives de son père , il avait appris aux côtés de Snape a fermer son esprit , tache qu'il réussissait avec brio , contrairement à Potter . _

_« Oui , Lucius , regarde , regarde ton fils ! Il va recevoir ma marque , il va m'appartenir … Malgré tes échecs , tu ne pouvais me faire meilleur cadeau ! »_

_Les yeux toujours rivés au sol , Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement . Lui appartenir … N'était-il qu'une vulgaire proie préparée depuis des années , jetée en pâture à un reptile affamé ? Une tentative de révolte désespérée grondait en lui , et il ne sut pas où il trouva la force de murmurer faiblement d'une voix rauque :_

_« Je veux pas … »_

_Voldemort avait saisi ces imperceptibles paroles et s'était vivement approché de lui , plantant sa baguette dans son thorax ._

_« Qu'as-tu dis ? »_

_La proximité du visage du Lord avec le sien donna à Draco la nausée non seulement à cause de l'odeur putride de mort qui se dégageait de sa chair , mais aussi parce qu'il sentait la puissance maléfique qui émanait de lui , et qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié . Une de ces terreurs qui vous vrille l'estomac , vous donne envie de vomir et dont les crises de larmes vous font suffoquer -Draco ne pleurait pas encore , mais ses yeux gris révulsés cherchaient désespérément à ne pas rencontrer ceux de son interlocuteur ._

_« Tu ne veux pas , dis-tu ? Crois tu que je te demande un avis ! » hurla Voldemort , et Draco se raidit un peu plus , s'appuyant contre l'ange de pierre pour ne pas s'écrouler ._

_« Crois tu avoir le choix ? Oh … Oh oui , tu as le choix . Sers moi , et tu auras mes faveurs . Ou désobéis moi , trahis moi , et non seulement j'élimine ta famille , mais je te promets sur l'Enfer que tu périras de ma baguette , et avec le Doloris ! »_

_Draco laissa finalement ses jambes se dérober sous lui et tomba lourdement sur le sol . Il savait les effets du Sortilège Impardonnable , non seulement pour en avoir eu une démonstration en classe en 4ème année , mais surtout parce qu'il avait eut maintes fois l'occasion de voir son père ou d'autres mages noirs le pratiquer … La peur lui vrillait le ventre et un sanglot incontrôlable lui échappa , qu'il essaya de contenir sans succès . Il entendit le rire pervers de Greyback tandis que Voldemort lui empoigna le bras droit et arracha la manche de sa cape . _

_« STIGMA TENEBRAE ! »_

_Un éclair d'argent surgit alors de la baguette de Voldemort , dirigée sur l'avant-bras du jeune garçon . Comme si un couteau dont la lame avait été trempée dans le feu lui traversait la chair , la douleur de Draco lui arracha un cri de souffrance inhumain tandis qu'il suffoquait et s'étranglait avec les sanglots et les cris de douleur qui se mêlaient dans sa gorge , tandis que la lame invisible dessinait la marque , lentement , sur sa peau ._

« ARRETEZ ! »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut , poussant un hurlement . Haletant , il regarda droit devant lui , s'efforçant de reprendre ses esprits , alors que ses yeux effrayés se perdaient dans le vide . Ce cauchemar … Il lui avait semblé si réel qu'il en tremblait encore , sans pouvoir se contrôler . Sa respiration se calma un peu et il ressentit alors immédiatement une douleur vive sur le torse .

« Hin … »

Il découvrit alors une large blessure qui lui recouvrait nettement le poitrail , comme si une épée l'avait fendu , comme … comme le Sectumsempra . Affolé , il porta une main à son visage mais celui-ci semblait en parfait état . La blessure sur son torse était par contre bien fraîche , même si le sang n'en coulait pas ; la chair était néanmoins à vif et chaque inspiration le faisait souffrir - il devait se faire violence pour ne pas crier . Il chassa quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur son front par la sueur et se décida à observer un peu son environnement . Il se sentait lourd , fiévreux , et la tête lui tournait un peu - il aurait été bien incapable de se lever , il aurait été pris directement d'un vertige . Les hauts plafond en vieille pierre d'une vaste salle dont les immenses fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du chaud soleil de juillet abritaient plusieurs lits séparés pour la plupart d'un rideaux blancs , lui furent immédiatement familiers . Il était souvent venu ici au cours de ces dernières années suite aux fréquentes blessures qu'ils se faisait au Quidditch , mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'y trouva encore , non , pas après ce qu'il s'était passé … Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Il se rappelait des grandes lignes , mais tout était un peu flou et son mal de tête associé à sa fièvre l'empêchait de mettre aux clairs ses idées .  
Il sursauta en entendant des pas qui se dirigeaient manifestement dans sa direction . Mme Pomfresh , l'infirmière de l'école , tira le rideau qui le séparait d'autres lits et Draco remonta vivement le drap de coton sur lui pour masquer sa partielle nudité dans un réflexe enfantin .

«Ah , vous voilà enfin réveillé , Malfoy . »

* * *


	2. Choisir

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco ou tout du moins le commander sous le sapin de Noël . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de capturer ledit Malfoy et de le torturer jusqu'à ce que … bah , amusons nous un peu !

**Rated : **T

**Mot de l'auteur : **Après ma One-Shot sur ce pauvre Dray , je me suis dit qu'il serait bête de le laisser dans cet état … Donc je le reprends et je vais lui écrire une grande histoire rien que pour lui ! Je vous demanderai d'être indulgent , je ne suis pas habitués aux fanfics non originales , et j'ai peur de dénaturer les personnages … Je fais de mon mieux .

Le titre celui de la chanson « I'm Still Here » , de John Rzeynick . C'est la chanson de Treasure Planet , mais elle correspond parfaitement à Draco , vraiment . Il ressemble un peu à Jim dans le fond , il a juste besoin de quelqu'un …

Cette fic est pour Ma Fée , parce que Draco est juste un enfant seul qui a besoin de trouver la personne qui saura l'écouter …

* * *

_**I'm Still Here **_

Chapitre2 : Choisir .

« Mrs Pom ? » s'écria Draco en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement . Tout lui était soudain plus clair . Mais quand était-il revenu à Poudlard ? Les souvenirs lui revinrent brusquement quant aux évènements récents , et un mal de crâne violent lui vrilla aussitôt les tempes . Il porta une main à son front .

« Ouh … »

« Vous n'auriez pas du vous redresser aussi vite ! » s'exclame Pomfresh , avec cette voix sévère qui la caractérisait . « Rallongez vous , à présent » continua-t-elle en aidant Draco à se rappuyer doucement contre l'oreiller , tandis qu'il se laissait faire docilement . « Et avalez ça , ça vous aidera à faire baisser votre fièvre . »

Elle lui tendit un verre dans lequel se trouvait une potion orangée que Draco avala sans demander son reste , tant la douleur et la fièvre rendait sa tête lourde .Après les questions , mieux valait d'abord faire passer ce foutu mal de crâne . Il sentit le liquide froid couler avec délice le long de sa gorge , car la chaleur estivale accompagnée de sa fièvre l'étouffaient . Il était en sueur , et avait l'impression désagréable que son visage était entouré d'une vapeur brûlante . Mais la vapeur disparue bien vite après qu'il eut ingurgité la potion , et il sentit avec soulagement son mal de tête diminuer .

Mme Pomfresh ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout ce temps et lui repris en silence le verre vide des mains . Draco la regarda avec suspicion tandis qu'elle apportait une bassine d'eau chaude et une serviette ainsi que quelques bandes de pansements . Elle s'occupait de lui comme s'il n'avait eu qu'une bête chute de Quidditch , rien ne changeait par rapport à ses autres nombreuses visites que son sport favori lui infligeaient souvent . Il n'avait jamais eu aucune animosité envers la vieille femme , et quoiqu'il en dise , se faire dorloter de la sorte ne lui avait jamais déplu . Quant il était malade , à la maison , personne ne s'occupait de lui comme ça . On lui donnait une potion sans mot , on l'expédiait au lit , et c'est tout . Mais Mrs Pomfresh s'était toujours occupé de lui comme de n'importe quel étudiant - elle se moquait éperdument du caractère , de la maison ou de quoique ce soit d'autre , il était son patient , elle devait le guérir . Et Draco l'avait souvent amusé de par ses nombreuses exagérations du mal dont il souffrait , elle sentait qu'il avait juste envie qu'on s'occupe de lui , rien de plus .

Alors qu'elle posait la bassine sur la table de chevet à côté de nombreux flacons , il lui demanda d 'une voix étonnée :

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi était-il à Poudlard , pourquoi à l'infirmerie , pourquoi était-il blessé , pourquoi s'occupait-elle de lui comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tout ces questions étaient contenues dans ce simple pourquoi , mais ce n'était pas son rôle de lui expliquer tout ça .

« Voilà presque une semaine que vous êtes inconscient , Malfoy , ne forcez pas trop . Je ne vous demanderai pas d'explications , je ne veux rien savoir . Et la directrice apportera des réponses à vos questions . Tout ce que je fais , moi , c'est vous soigner . Non , pas un mot ! » le réprimanda-t-elle durement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche . Elle lui tendit une serviette et un savon . « La directrice passera certainement vous voir bientôt , à présent que vous êtes réveillé . En attendant , faites un brin de toilette -vous avez besoin d'aide ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant Draco grimacer en se redressant avec précaution , mais il secoua la tête négativement en silence .

« Appelez moi quand vous aurez terminé , je viendrai vous faire un pansement . » lâcha-t-elle en s'apprêtant à disparaître derrière le rideau blanc .

« Mrs Pom ! Justement … c'est quoi , cette blessure ? » s'exclama Draco d'une voix enrouée par son long sommeil .

Mrs Pomfresh se retourna pour lui répondre .

« Je ne saurais vous le dire … Aucun enchantement ne me permet de la refermer , et j'ignore par quoi elle a été produite ; ce n'est ni un coup physique , ni un sort que je connaisse -et qui voudrait savoir un sort provoquant de tels dégâts » finit-elle en secouant la tête , agacée . « Tout ce que je pourrai y faire , c'est mettre un pommade magique pour éviter l'infection et diminuer un peu la douleur. A présent , lavez-vous , je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte quelque chose à manger » .

Draco attendit qu'elle disparaisse derrière le voile de coton tandis que mille questions se pressaient dans sa tête . Il se souvenait des évènements , de ce qu'il avait failli faire , il se souvenait du regard plein de compassion de Dumbledore , son aide offerte … Puis il se souvenait de Snape , de son geste , il se souvenait de Greyback -et un frisson d'horreur le parcourut- , et puis après … Il y avait eu cette fuite dans la forêt interdite , Snape lui hurlant de courir , et de l'affolement qui l'avait saisi sur le moment . Il n'avait pas accompli sa mission , et il était seul … Et Voldemort allait sans doute surgir brusquement devant lui , le condamnant au Doloris , tandis qu'il courait sans savoir réellement où aller , complètement paniqué et chamboulé par son dernier dialogue avec le vieux directeur . Toutes ses certitudes avaient volées peu à peu en éclats . Puis … Le trou noir . Il avait du s'évanouir , mais restait à découvrir ce qui s'était passé entre son évanouissement et son réveil ici .

Il embrassa la pièce du regard pendant qu'il passait précautionneusement le gant humide sur son torse , évitant soigneusement la plaie . Le château semblait désert , le joyeux brouhaha des élèves qui résonnaient d'habitude à travers le bâtiment s'était tu depuis quelques jours déjà . C'était assez déconcertant d'ailleurs , mais le soleil baignant la pièce d'une chaude lumière dorée était réconfortante , et un instant, Draco se dit que même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont c'était arrivé , il était content d'être ici . Mais il se rappela soudain de sa future entrevue avec la directrice et une boule lui tomba sur l'estomac . Sans compter qu'il n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé la responsable de la maison Gryffondor …

Finissant sa toilette , il jeta un peu brusquement la serviette dans la bassine d'eau , éclaboussant le sol mais surtout avertissant Mrs Pomfreh qu'il avait fini . Elle arriva à pas pressés , nettoya d'un coup de baguette les dégâts des eaux , et entreprit de passer une pommade sur la blessure du garçon . Mais à peine en avait-elle appliqué une noix qu'il recula vivement :

« Hey ! Mais ça fait mal ! »

« Oh , pour l'amour du ciel Malfoy , vous n'êtes plus un enfant! » s'exclama l'infirmière en levant les yeux au plafond. « Restez tranquille ! » continua-t-elle d'une voix ferme en dégageant le bras de Draco qui s'en était protégé .

Il serra les dents le temps que la pommade brûlante pénètre dans sa plaie , et Mrs Pomfresh lui fit un pansement tout autour du buste , passant la bande au dessus de son épaule pour plus de sûreté .

Elle désigna un plateau sur une table proche ainsi que quelques vêtements , demanda à Draco de manger -non Malfoy , vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans avoir avaler quelque chose- et retourna vaquer à ses occupations tandis que le jeune homme grignotait sans énergie un bout de pain , l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension lui tordant l'estomac . Il attrapa ensuite les habits laissés à sa disposition , enfila la chemise de lin et le pantalon noir , puis se leva avec précaution . Sitôt debout un vertige le prit et il du se rattraper aux tenants du lit pour ne pas tomber , se cognant au passage la hanche contre la table de nuit avec grand fracas .

« Aie ! »

Pestant tout en frottant sa hanche douloureuse , il vit l'infirmière se précipiter vers lui avec un regard mécontent .

« Vous auriez du m'appeler ! Vraiment , vous êtes impossible … Venez , la directrice va vous recevoir . Un Auror vous attends à la sortie de l'infirmerie et vous escortera jusqu'à son bureau . »

Draco grimaça . Un Auror , voilà qui ne lui plaisait guère , n'avait-il pas été le grand ennemi il y a à peine une semaine , faisant pénétrer les Mangemorts dans le château ? Il fit un pas en avant avec précaution et un appui cette fois -le bras de Mrs Pomfresh . Ses jambes lui étaient lourdes et douloureuses , mais au bout de quelques pas il recouvra un équilibre et avança seul . Il se sentait plus faible que jamais , toute la tension physique et psychologique qu'il avait engendré depuis plus d'un an retombait d'un coup , et c'était épuisant .

Il arriva enfin à la porte et vit une jeune femme aux drôles de cheveux roses et au nez en trompette l'observant avec curiosité . Draco lui jeta un regard noir et la jeune femme éclata de rire, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh déclarait :

« Le voilà , Tonks . Revenez me voir environ deux fois par jour , Malfoy , que je vérifie votre blessure . Non , non , pas de protestations ! Comment comptez-vous guérir sinon ? »

Mais ce n'était pas de la protestation qu'allait émettre Draco , mais le « par jour » l'avait interpellé . Cela signifiait-il qu'il allait rester au château , et non pas être envoyé à Azkaban ?

« Mrs Pom … »

« Vos questions , à la directrice ! » s'écria cette dernière , l'air revêche mais une lueur d'amusement pointant au fond de ses yeux . Draco avait certes toujours été un sale gosse , mais il l'amusait malgré tout . Elle ne s'attendait à aucun merci de sa part , mais elle avait côtoyé des milliers d'élèves et savait reconnaître ceux qui manquaient d'affection . Draco était un de ceux là , et elle le laissait sans rechigner l'appeler « Mrs Pom » , en échange de quoi il ne protestait pas contre ses soins -enfin , pas trop .

Elle referma la porte de l'infirmerie , abandonnant ainsi un jeune homme déconcerté par toutes ces bizarreries avec Tonks . Celle-ci l'attrapa par le bras en souriant mais il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque .

« Oh , excuse moi » fit-elle en gloussant devant le regard farouche que lui glissait Draco .

« Je dois être surveillé à chaque déplacement , c'est ça ? » lança-t-il tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

« Tout juste , si tu crois qu'après tes frasques de l'an dernier , tu peux gambader seul … » répondit Tonks sans cesser de sourire .

« Justement , pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyer directement à Azkaban ? » demanda-t-il méchamment .

« Nous avons quelques questions à te poser , bien sûr . Et maintenant que nous t'avons , nous ne sommes plus près de te lâcher ! Qui sait si tu n'essaierais pas de t'enfuir ? Oops » s'exclama-t-elle alors que Draco trébuchait un peu , un vertige l'ayant pris . Elle le remit sur ses pieds en riant et ajouta :

« Encore que tu n'en semble pas vraiment capable ! »

« Vous me prenez pour un amateur ? » cria-t-il , furieux .

« Non , bien sûr que non » répondit la jeune femme , redevenant soudainement sérieuse . « Mais regarde toi , tu tiens à peine debout et tu as une mine affreuse . Je ne crois pas que tu ai l'énergie nécessaire pour faire quoique ce soit . Tasse de thé » lança-t-elle à la statue d'aigle majestueuse qui indiquait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice . L'oiseau de pierre tourna alors lentement sur lui-même avec un bruit de frottement de pierres , et Draco et Tonks grimpèrent sur la première marche . Draco sentit la boule sur l'estomac revenir . C'était beaucoup moins facile qu'avant que de se donner contenance , au vu de ses dernière actions et de la position de son père , ainsi que de la sienne . Mais il était un Malfoy , que diable , et il ne se laisserait pas avoir ! Relevant le menton à cette pensée , il ne vit pas Tonks qui lui lançait un regard amusé .

Il arrivèrent devant la haute porte en bois du bureau de derrière laquelle provenait des voix . Tonks s'apprêta à frapper et Draco entendit très distinctement :

« Ah , Minerva , je crois que votre invité est arrivé . »

Le jeune garçon resta interdit . Cette voix , ça ne pouvait pas être …

La porte s'ouvrit au vol et Draco pénétra dans la pièce alors que Tonks le poussait dans le dos . Il rencontra le regard sévère de MacGonagall et voulut le soutenir , mais une autre chose capta son regard derrière l'épaule de la directrice , et Draco resta stupéfait .

Albus Dumbledore , ou tout du moins son portrait , lui faisait face lui adressant un sourire bienveillant , tandis qu'une lueur de malice brillait dans son regard derrière ses lunettes en demi lune .

« Bonjour , Draco ! » lança l'ancien directeur , visiblement amusé de la mine surprise de jeune homme. « Avais-tu oublier ce petit détail ? »

Draco secoua la tête , ébahi . Oui , il avait oublié cette faculté qu'avaient les portraits des anciens directeurs de recueillir leur esprit . Il se maudit mais ressentit en même un étrange soulagement , duquel il regagna de l'assurance . Il entendit McGo l'appelant :

« Asseyez vous , Mr Malfoy , s'il vous plaît . Et ne prenez pas cet air-là avec moi , c'est nous qui allons poser les questions. »

« Je fais quoi ici ? » s'écria Draco , nullement impressionné par cette mise en garde . « Vous m'avez attrapé , vous auriez du m'envoyer à Azkaban ! »

Dumbledore sourit et fit un bref geste de la main pour faire taire McGo qui paraissait outrée de l'audace du jeune homme , après ce qu'il avait fait .

« T'envoyez à Azkaban , en quel honneur ? Tu n'as tué personne , que je sache . »

« Non , mais j'allais le faire ! » s'écria-t-il , farouche .

« Draco , Draco . Tu sais très bien que tu ne l'aurais pas fait , n'en avons-nous pas déjà parlé ? »

« J'ai fais entré des Mangemorts à l'école ! »

« Oui , et c'était très ingénieux de ta part . Néanmoins , nous n'avons eu aucune perte à déplorer au château , et nombre de Mangemorts ont été arrêté cette nuit là -en un sens , cette petite visite de leur part nous aura été plus bénéfique qu'à eux . Mais devrais-t-on réellement envoyer à Azkaban un enfant aussi brillant que toi ? Tu n'es pas un assassin . Ne crois tu pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton regard paniqué lorsque son arrivé Snape et les autres Mangemorts ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Snape? »

« Azkaban . On lui a fait boire du Véritaserum et ce traître a avoué le meurtre du directeur! » répondit sèchement MacGonagall , sa voix monta légèrement dans les aigus sous le coup de la fureur .

« Allons , Minerva , calmez-vous , je suis là -enfin , pas autant que je le voudrais , il est vrai. Severus a fait un mauvais choix , et je me suis trompé … »dit-il avec tristesse . « Mais là n'est pas l'important . L'important , c'est que Draco ne sois pas un assassin . »

« Arrêtez de répéter ça ! Je voulais vous tuer ! » cria le jeune garçon en secouant la tête avec colère . « Je voulais … J'aurai du vous assassiner ! »

« Ah … Nous y voilà . Tu _aurais _du . Mais tu ne l'a pas fait . Et si tu en as eu envie , c'est uniquement pour sauver ta vie et celle de ta famille . Et pour ça , je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur . Seul , tu n'aurais jamais eu cette envie , sans la menace , jamais tu n'aurais eu l'idée de me tuer , tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas dans ta nature . Tu as voulu protéger ta famille , et rien de plus . »

« JE SUIS UN MANGEMORT ! » hurla-t-il en remontant brusquement la manche gauche de sa chemise , dévoilant la marque noire .

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce , Dumbledore ne cessant de le fixer , tandis que MacGonagall paraissait agacée de tant d'effronterie , et Tonks rattrapant au vol la chaise qu'il avait fait basculer en se levant. Draco ne comprenait plus rien . Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête ; il savait que Dumbledore avait raison , mais il savait que s'il l'avouait , c'est sa famille et lui-même qui serait exterminés . Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors qu'un autre vertige l'assaillait , et se rassit sur la chaise que Tonks ramena sous lui à temps .

« Nous le savons , bien sûr » dit McGo d'une voix ferme . « C'est bien de la première chose dont PomPom nous as prévenu . Mais … cette marque , vous ne l'avez pas voulu , n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus doux .

« Je … je ne l'ai pas voulu . Mais je n'avais pas le choix » répondit-il en relevant la tête vers la directrice . « Il va tuer ma famille , et il va me tuer . »

« Tu es en sécurité au château , assura Dumbledore . L'armoire a été détruite et les protections encore renforcées . Ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban . »

« Et ma mère ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre , mais les adultes y décelèrent un infime tremblement .

McGo lui répondit :

« Votre mère est introuvable , et le manoir Malfoy est doté d'une puissante protection qui nous empêche de l'approcher . Ne paniquez pas , il est fort possible qu'elle soit en sécurité à l'intérieur . »

« En sécurité ? _En sécurité _? Mais putain , c'est Voldemort qui veux la tuer et il l'aura , je peux vous le dire ! » cria-t-il .

« Calme toi , Draco » reprit la voix douce de l'ancien directeur . « Tu va rester ici , au château , et dès que cela sera possible , nous enverrons ta mère se cacher . Désormais , tu n'es plus en sécurité qu'ici . Voldemort te veut , mais tu seras protégé chez nous -chez toi , à présent. Les cours reprendront à la rentrée . »

« L'école va rouvrir , alors ? »

« Effectivement » confirma McGo . « Et nous avons un marché à vous proposer . »

« Je ne veux aucun marché ! » hurla-t-il en se relevant violemment . « Je devais vous tuer ! Laissez moi ! » Mais un nouveau vertige le prit et il perdit l'équilibre , Tonks le rattrapant de justesse .

Elle le sentit trembler de tous ses membres . Draco ne contrôlait pas la situation , et cela le déboussolait plus que tout . Il avait toujours tout contrôlé autour de lui , tout le monde , tout ce qu'il se passait . Et lorsqu'il ne contrôlait rien , c'était pour se retrouver face à son père , ou face à Voldemort , et ces situations étaient bien les pires de sa vie. S'il ne contrôlait pas ce qui l'entourait , il plongeait à nouveau dans l'enfer .

Tonks l'aida à se rasseoir tandis qu'il tentait faiblement de la repousser . Il se pencha en avant , se cachant le visage entre les mains . Le professeur McGonagall parut inquiète des tremblements que son dos et ses épaules laissaient paraître , mais reprit néanmoins :

« Nous avons un marché à vous proposer , oui. Écoutez le , au moins . »

Silence .se défaisait

« Rien ne vous oblige à accepter mais … »

Re-silence .

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix , Mr Malfoy . »

Draco releva la tête d'un coup à ces mots et lança un regard haineux à la directrice :

« Pas le choix ? Pas le choix ? » hurla-t-il . « Vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! »

« Mr Malfoy , nous … »

« VOUS SAVEZ CE QUI EST ARRIVE ! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce . Mais McGonagall ne défaisait pas de son flegme devant le regard de rage que lui lançait Draco . Tonks avait légèrement sursauté de la fureur du jeune homme , mais Dumbledore le regarda d'un air calme.

« Il me semble que tu dois être au courant de certaines choses . As-tu entendu parler des Horcruxes ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air absent .

« Peut-être … »

« Draco … que souhaites-tu au juste ? »

Le jeune garçon resta muet un instant , étonné de cette question incongrue . Qui s'en souciait ? Le savait-il lui-même ?

« Je ne sais pas . » murmura-t-il . « Je ne sais pas … Je veux être tranquille . »

« Bien sûr … Nous le désirons tous » reprit le vieux directeur. « C'est-ce que nous souhaitons tous . Et nous y arriverons … »

« Vous n'y arriverez pas . C'est … Vous n'êtes pas conscient de ce qu'il peut faire ! »

« Nous en sommes beaucoup plus conscient que tu ne peux le penser . Mais lui nous sous-estime , et nous avons de plus en plus de clés pour le détruire . Tu peux nous y aider Draco . Tu peux nous en apporter encore plus , nous aider à le vaincre , tu peux faire tout ça. »

« C'est ça , et bientôt vous m'annoncerez que je suis le sauveur de l'humanité , c'est ça ? » dit-il , sarcastique .

« Nous avons déjà le Sauveur … » dit doucement Dumbledore . « Mais toutes les aides sont importantes , la tienne peut-être plus . Tu es le seul à être revenu de l'autre camp , même si tu n'y es allé que contre ton gré , tu as pu le voir , et tu es revenu … »

« Il faut détruire les Horcruxes … » souffla Draco , les yeux dans le vague . Il l'avait toujours su du moment où il en avait appris l'existence , enfant . Mais maintenant lui apparaissait l'importance de la tache . Si le Lord était détruit , il pourrait être tranquille , sa mère serait en sécurité … S4il n'y avait pas eu le Lord , son père ne serait peut-être pas ainsi . S'il n'y avait pas eu le Lord , sa vie n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi conditionnée qu'elle l'avait été … Mais là , il était sans repères , et tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis son enfance se remettait en question . Il était perdu , il était fatigué . Il ne savait que penser et ne savait quoi répondre .

Tonks et la directrice le regardaient avec intérêt , attendant qu'il continue . Mais Dumbledore annonça :

« Harry doit détruire ces Horcruxes … Et je devais l'y aider , le guider un peu . Mais je ne peux plus vraiment à présent … » Une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux bleus.

« Ne me demandez pas d'aider Potter ! » s'écria Draco , farouche .

« Rien de tel . Juste nous dire ce que tu sais … Il sera seul dans son combat , mais il lui faut avancer . Seulement … »

« Seulement quoi ? »

MacGonagall le regarda avec un drôle d'air .

« La mort du directeur a beaucoup bouleversé Mr Potter , et il n'envisage pas de revenir à l'école . Je crois que le choc lui a fait oublier le fait qu'Albus vit toujours ici … »

« Quel imbécile » cracha Draco , plus pour lui-même , mais la directrice lui lança un regard sévère .

« Je sais quelles divergences vous opposent , mais mettez les de côté devant moi ! Peu importe votre animosité l'un envers l'autre , vous savez que Potter est celui qui doit nous sauver ! Nous vous demandons juste de nous apporter quelques informations … Quelques Aurors surveillent Mr Potter et il reviendra à l'école , parce que sans ça , il ne pourra avancer . Et si vous avez des informatiosn à nous donner sur l'autre camp , aussi infimes soit-elles , nous vous serions tous reconnaissants de nous les faire partager . Il serait temps de choisir votre camps , Mr Malfoy . »

Draco fixa McGo d'un air buté , vit Tonks qui le regardait d'un air perplexe et Dumbledore toujours avec compassion . Il ne savais pas , tout s'était enchainé trop …

« Hey ! » s'écria-t-il , rassuré d'avoir encore des questions à poser . C'était en quelque sorte pour lui une façon de ne pas les laisser avoir le dernier mot . « Comment m'avez-vous attrapé ? Et c'est quoi cette blessure ? Et pourquoi … pourquoi … » il s'arrêté , démuni . Pourquoi quoi ? Rien , en fait .

« Nos Aurors vous ont attrapés , bien sur . Leur sort d'évanouissement ne devait durer que quelques heures , mais vous avez accumulé une telle tension que vous êtes tombé dans un coma naturel . Et cette blessure , nul ne l'explique . PomPom nous as dit que vous en aviez eu une similaire au cours de l'année , mais c'était le professeur Snape qui vous avez amené à l'infirmerie et signé , refusant de donner l'origine de votre blessure … Vous en souvenez vous ? »

« Je … J'avais aussi une blessure au visage et elle n'est pas réapparu , alors ça n'a rien à voir . » répondit Draco , se renfrognant .

« PomPom finira bien par arriver à vous soigner , il n'est rien qu'elle n'ait jamais guéri » dit Dumbledore , enjoué . « Mais maintenant que vous avez eu les réponses à vos questions , pouvez vous à votre tour répondre à la notre ? »

Draco n'avait plus d'échappatoire , à présent . Plus la conversation avançait , plus tout se mélangeait dans sa tête . C'était un incroyable fouillis , et il n'arrivait pas à stopper le tremblement nerveux qui l'agitait de plus en plus violemment , et il surprit son reflet dans une glace , et retint un sursaut en voyant le Draco qui lui faisait face : les traits tirés , les cheveux en bataille et des cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux de noir et faisaient ressortir encore plus ses yeux clairs fiévreux . Il avait un air maladif et il en eut peur . C'était la première fois que sa faiblesse lui apparaissait autant et il détestait ça . Et ça lui faisait peur . Il se coua la tête , les yeux dans le vague .

« Je ne sais pas … Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir »

Le vieux directeur eut un faible sourire , et McGonagall s'approcha du jeune garçon , lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule .

« Bien sûr que vous en avez besoin , Mr Malfoy . Mais réfléchissez bien . En attendant , l'école est votre seul et unique foyer , et sachez que la porte de ce bureau vous est toujours ouverte , si vous en avez besoin . Ne vous forcez plus à quoique ce soit … Vous n'avez plus de menace , ici . Vous êtes libre , prenez en conscience . »

Draco poussa un profond soupir et Tonks s'approcha , prenant la parole :

« Je crois que ce jeune homme a besoin de dormir » dit-elle avec un regard malicieux . « Je vais te reconduire à l'infirmerie , ça vaudra mieux . »

Elle l'aida à se relever et Draco ne protesta pas , la tête lourde et tous ses sens semblant lui échapper . Il voulait juste dormir … Il ferma un instant les yeux et suivit Tonks , la tête embrumé de tous ces événements , de toutes les réactions qui s'opéraient autour de lui . Plus rien ne serait comme avant , et le changement le déboussolait … Ou lui faisait peur .


	3. Faire semblant ?

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi , blablabla … enfin Draco un peu quand même … comment àça non ? Bon tous les persos sont à Mrs JKR , sauf (bah oui il faut bien!) Kalaen Jones qui est ma mienne , malgré sa minime importance dans l'histoire . Une façon de me faire pardonner de l'avoir totalement abandonnée , finalement c'est pas elle qui aurait Dray-euh ! (air connu)

**Rated : **T

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je sais que cette fic met du temps à démarrer et que je m'étale comme je l'avais jamais fait auparavant , mais le plaisir et la motivation sont là , puis maintenant que nos deux stars de casting se sont rencontrés , on va entrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet . Na .

Le titre celui de la chanson « I'm Still Here » , de John Rzeynick . C'est la chanson de Treasure Planet , mais elle correspond parfaitement à Draco , vraiment . Il ressemble un peu à Jim dans le fond , il a juste besoin de quelqu'un …

Cette fic est pour Ma Fée , parce que Draco est juste un enfant seul qui a besoin de trouver la personne qui saura l'écouter …

* * *

_**I'm Still Here**_

Chapitre 3 : Faire semblant ?

Il avait passé le reste de l'été au château , puisque de toute façon il n'aurait eu nulle part ailleurs où aller . Il avait retrouvé sa chambre de préfet , et toutes ses affaires -en un sens , c'était comme si il n'avait jamais voulu partir . Il était étrange de se retrouver à l'école en plein été , sans le chahut habituel des élèves , les couloirs déserts et silencieux , la salle commune ou la grande salle vides . Il n'avait pour toute compagnie que la directrice et quelques Aurors qui variaient selon les tâches dont ils étaient assignés au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix .

Draco avait donc occupé son temps entre ses déambulations sans but dans les couloirs , dans le jardin , la lecture , les baignades … Mais toujours seul . Il avait toujours aimé lire mais avait toujours évité la bibliothèque vu que la sang-de-bourbe Granger s'y trouvait constamment . Et il redécouvrait ce lieu , ses livres , ses histoires qui lui occupaient l'esprit quelques instants . Il profitait aussi du lac , appréciable vu la chaleur estivale étouffante qui lui donnait des maux de tête réguliers , mais ces baignades même étaient douloureuses à cause de sa blessure , laquelle ne semblait pas vouloir guérir et Mrs Pomfresh n'y trouvait aucun remède , et lui n'avait aucune idée de son origine . Il dormait très peu , craignant sans cesse des cauchemars . Il avait demandé à Mrs Pom une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves , mais même avec ça , il ne dormait pas bien . Alors il restait étendu , dans le noir , les yeux fixés sur le plafond de son lit à baldaquins , sans penser à rien . Comme lorsqu'il marchait à travers tout le château . Il pensait à tout et à rien lors de ces escapades , et avait souvent la surprise de se retrouver dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait même pas , tant il était perdu dans ses pensées .

Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup , et il lui semblait être constamment épuisé . Il ressentait une profonde solitude , parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun élément pour l'aider à faire ses choix , quels qu'ils soient . Il n'avait personne sur qui prendre le dessus , personne à qui se confronter , personne qui ne lui disait quoi faire . Il avait toujours été seul , en un sens , mais pas à ce point . Et cela peut-être lui pesait plus que tout , et l'empêchait de donner une quelconque réponse à la directrice au sujet de leur discussion . Elle n'insistait pas , voyant le grand désarroi dans lequel le jeune homme était plongé , mais se demandait sans cesse ce qui pourrait l'en sortir . Elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'héritier Malfoy , pour l'arrogance et l'insolence dont il avait toujours fait preuve , mais elle se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour Draco . Il n'avait plus d'influence ni de menace au dessus de lui à présent . Et cela semblait le perdre énormément ; mais maintenant , comment pouvait-il évoluer ? Pas en mal , selon Albus , mais il n'y arriverait pas seul . En attendant , il s'était muré dans le mutisme le plus total , et évitait le plus possible les adultes .

L'été avançait , et il lisait régulièrement dans la Gazette du Sorcier les avancées de la guerre , qui semblait pour l'instant patauger autant que lui . Il en apprenait tout de même bien plus en surprenant parfois des conversations entre les Aurors et sut ainsi que Potter reviendrait à la rentrée a château . Apparemment , il voulait au départ partir à la recherche des Horcruxes , et il faisait un bel imbécile , pensa Draco . Partir comme ça , sans indices , tournant le dos au lieu où il pourrait trouver le plus d'informations ? C'était stupide , c'était … Potter . Mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de l'aider , il détestait l'idée de collaborer avec son ennemi de toujours . Et puis de toute façon , il n'avait rien décidé du tout . Il allait juste resté ici , essayer de reprendre une vie normale , et laisser Potter mener son combat . Oui , comme Dumbledore l'avait dit , c'était son combat , c'était à lui seul d'en découdre . Ce qui paraissait un peu idiot aux yeux de l'héritier Malfoy , puisque cette guerre concernait tout le monde . Mais il n'avait plus envie de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec Voldemort . Il aurait aimé une potion d'oubli pour effacer tous ces souvenirs , et essayer d'ignorer tout ça serait la meilleure des potions , du moins l'espérait-il .

Il avait donc attendu la rentrée avec impatience et appréhension à la fois . Il ignorait si son rôle dans l'affaire du meurtre du directeur avait été divulgué ou autre , mais il voulait reprendre une vie normale , parce qu'il avait besoin de faire semblant . Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ne pas fermer l'œil la veille du 1er septembre …

¶

Harry avait pris place dans le Poudlard Express . Il avait réussi à trouver un compartiment vide tandis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient dirigés au wagon des préfets . Ginny avait retrouvée quelques amies , et Harry était soulagé de ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle . Il avait eu un été assez éprouvant … Il était retourné tout d'abord chez sa tante , pour la dernière fois … Et sitôt son anniversaire passé , il avait quitté sans regrets , sans un regard en arrière cette maison qui n'avait jamais été la sienne . Et là était tout le problème . Il ne se sentait nulle part chez lui , à présent . Il n'avait pas voulu retourner au 12, Square Grimmaud , même si c'était le vrai chez lui , légalement parlant . Mais c'était encore trop difficile , même après plus d'un an … Il y avait eu le mariage de Fleur et Bill , chez les Weasley . Une noce où il avait essayé de faire bonne figure malgré tout , mais la présence de Ginny ainsi que les récents évènement meurtrissaient son cœur plus que jamais . Mais il s'était tout de même réjouit de la petite bulle de bonheur qui s'était échappé de cette journée joyeuse en ces temps si sombres . Mrs Weasley lui avait offert l'hospitalité , mais il avait refusé . Accompagné de Ron et Hermione -on ne te lâchera pas , mon vieux- , il s'était ensuite rend à Godric's Hollow … Un horrible déchirement l'avait saisi en voyant la maison de ses parents à moitié en ruine . Il y avait déambulé comme un fantôme durant quelques heures , sous le regard inquiet de ses deux amis , puis s'était laissé tombé dans un vieux fauteuil , sans crier gare, et s'était mis à pleurer et hurler . Il n'avait pas pleuré la mort de Sirius , il n'avait pas pleuré la mort de Dumbledore . Il se trouvait ici , dans cette maison où tout avait commencé , où le meurtre de ses parents semblait se refléter dans chaque parcelle des murs en ruine de cette maison qui aurait du être la sienne , dans laquelle il aurait du avoir une vie normale et heureuse . Et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter . Alors il avait tout lâché , pendant qu'Hermione le berçait doucement et que Ron lui passait une main réconfortante dans le dos . Il ne se souvenait plus de combien de temps ça avait duré -peut-être une nuit entière , non , il se souvenait juste qu'après , il s'était senti comme vide … Mais il avait croisé le regard d'Hermione , il avait croisé le regard de Ron , et il avait compris qu'il n'était pas complètement seul . Il avait été stupide de penser ça . Mais le poids de la prophétie était lourd à porter et l'ampleur de la tache le terrifiait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître … Mais il n'était pas seul . Sans guide , soit , mais pas seul . Alors il avait relevé la tête et décidé de continuer à avancer , encore un peu … Encore un peu et il serait libéré . Mais le découragement l'avait saisi lorsque malgré leurs longues heures de fouilles , la maison n'avait livré aucun secret , si ce n'est quelques photos et autres souvenirs de la vie d'antan qui avait étreint le cœur de Harry plus d'une fois . Des choses si importantes , mais oh combien inutiles pour avancer … Mais Remus était venu le voir , et la vie de Harry se réorganisait peu à peu .

_« Que comptes-tu faire , Harry ? » avait-il demandé d'une voix douce . « Qu'espères-tu trouver , ici ? »_

_« Plus rien » avait répondu Harry d'une voix lasse . « Je suis fatigué … »_

_« Je sais » Remus lui passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux . « Mais tu dois continuer , Harry . Nous devons tous continuer . Tu as une tache trop lourde à porter pour toi , mais le fait est qu'elle t'a été assignée , à toi et personne d'autre , et ça , rien ne pourra le changer . Alors tu dois continuer . »_

_« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire » Harry avait levé vers lui ses yeux verts où se lisait un profond désarroi et une grande fatigue ._

_« Si tu demandais conseil à Dumbledore ? » avait alors lâché Remus , un sourire amusé aux lèvres ._

_Harry avait eu un hoquet de surprise . _

_« Dumbledore est mort » dit-il durement , sentant poindre à nouveau des larmes stupides ._

_« Pas son esprit » rétorqua Lupin . Devant l'air interrogatif de Harry , il continua : « Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié les tableaux du bureau ? »_

_Harry était resté interdit . Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose aussi évidente ? Comment Ron et Hermione ne le lui avait-il pas rappelé ? Il sentit naître en lui une fureur incroyable contre lui-même , et Remus l'attira lui pour le calmer ._

_« Ça va aller Harry . Personne ne t'en veut . Vous avez eu un énorme choc et avait du faire face à des évènements auxquels des enfants n'auraient jamais du être confrontés . Reviens chez toi … Ça va aller . »_

Alors il était revenu chez lui . A Poudlard . Le train était un peu moins rempli que d'habitude . Surtout de Serpentards … Il n'avait même croisé pour le moment aucun 7ème année de la maison vert et argent . Il s'était surpris à s'étonner de l'absence de Malfoy , même . Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de lui après cette nuit là . Avait-il été capturé ? Ou s'était-il enfui ? Devait-il le compter parmi ses ennemis , et si il était devenu le second de Voldemort ?

Harry secoua la tête . Ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de Malfoy , et pour le moment , le paysage défilant devant ses yeux lui embrouillait un peu l'esprit , le plongeant dans un état léthargique plutôt agréable … Mais plus le train se rapprochait de l'école , plus Harry sentait une boule d'appréhension se former au creux de son estomac …

¶

« Les premières années , par ici ! Par ici , suivez moi ! Non Dennis , le poulpe du lac est en vacances de toute façon … Les premières années ! »

Harry reconnut la voix et l'appel familier de Hagrid . Il salua le demi-géant de loin et vit un immense sourire se peindre sur le visage de son grand ami . Apparemment , Hagrid n'avait pas été mis au courant qu'il revenait à l'école , et en voyant sa figure débonnaire , Harry se sentit plus que jamais chez lui . Beaucoup de choses changeaient , mais pas les plus importantes . Il avait été stupide de se sentir seul .

Il rejoignit donc Hermione et Ron dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals , et se cala confortablement dans le siège , aux côtés d'une Luna qui avait coincée une carotte derrière son oreille . Devant l'air sceptique de Harry , elle expliqua d'une voix vaporeuse :

« Pour les Sombrals , quant ils nous auront amenés… »

« Oh … évidemment . »

Neville sourit et Ginny éclata de rire devant l'air blasé du brun . Harry la regarda et se mordit la lèvre ; ils avaient évité le sujet de leur relation tout l'été et il ne savait que faire . Mais Ginny semblait lui faire confiance et prête à l'attendre tant qu'il le faudrait . Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu sur sa décision , il se demandait si il ne ferait pas mieux de se remettre vraiment avec elle , parce qu'elle ne courait pas plus de risques que Ron ou Hermione , qu'elle était décidé à se battre aussi , et surtout , parce qu'elle lui manquait . La voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses réflexions :

« On arrive … Aïe ! Ron , fais un peu attention à ton hibou ! » s'exclama-t-elle en frottant son front contre lequel Coq s'était cogné , hululant tout son soûl .

Le roux resserra son poing autour du volatile , dont seule la tête dépassait à présent , mais qui ne cessa pas d'hululer pour autant , un air stupide au coin du bec . Hedwige , dans sa cage , gonfla le poitrail et le regarda d'un air courroucé , s'offensant certainement de l'attitude du jeune hibou .

«Ça , ça veut dire qu'elle trouve qu'il a l'air d'un … » dit Harry , faisant mine de réfléchir . « Imbécile heureux. » finit-il avec un sourire idiot sur le visage .

« Depuis quand tu parle chouette , toi ? » demanda Ron , l'air vexé .

« Je suis assez d'accord avec elle » , lança Hermione , la main toujours sur le front .

« Tu prends sa défense en plus ? » s'offusqua le rouquin .

« Solidarité féminine ! »

Pour toute réponse , Ron relâcha Coq avec un sourire vengeur . L'oiseau vint voleter autour d'Hermione qui tentait vainement de le repousser avec l'aide de Ginny tandis que Ron prenait un malin plaisir à asticoter Hermione , et que Neville et Luna suivaient la scène par-dessus leurs livres respectifs .

Harry se pencha à la fenêtre et aperçut le château baigné de la lumière chaude du coucher de soleil , et ressentit une vive impatience mais aussi un drôle de pressentiment quant à sa future année …

Ils atteignirent la cour du château alors que la nuit s'installait doucement et pénétrèrent dans le château dont la chaleur réconfortante rassura aussitôt Harry sur tous les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir - il était chez lui . Et il ne se lassait pas de se le répéter , encore et encore , comme pour bien s'en assurer . Dans un joyeux chahut , les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives , bavardant sur les vacances , la future années , les examens , les amis , toutes sortes de sujets légers qui trahissaient certainement l'angoisse qui les rongeaient quant à la guerre . S'asseyant avec Ron , et Hermione au out de la grande table des Gryffondor , du côté le plus proche des portes de la Salle , puisqu'ils étaient classés par années , Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards , et eut un sentiment étrange lorsqu'il vit que Malfoy n'y était pas , à mi-chemin entre déception , peur et joie . Il remarqua aussi que des 10 élèves de 7ème année Serpentards , plus de la moitié manquaient à l'appel . Il savait que pour la plupart , les parents étaient Mangemorts , leur disparition de l'école était donc compréhensible , et pas plus mal après tout . Il se leva un peu pour voir si Malfoy n'était pas là finalement , pour peu qu'il ait mal entraperçu la tablée à travers la masse des Serdaigles , mais Hagrid fit son entrée avec les premières années , et Harry ne vit plus rien du tout . Il se laissa retomber brutalement sur le banc sous l'œil étonné d'Hermione , et fut vite distrait et amusé de l'effervescence des petits qui trahissaient une certaine inquiétude -_dans quelle maison vais-je être ? _Harry sourit devant leurs petites préoccupations simples - il aurait aimé revenir au temps où il se posait la même question . Sur ses désormais sept rentrées à Poudlard , il n'avait assisté qu'à trois cérémonies de répartition et se demandait si le Choixpeau continuerait la drôle de chanson qu'il avait interprété en cinquième année , à propos de l'association des maisons . Harry oublia un instant Malfoy et se concentra sur la cérémonie .

¶

Draco avait assisté à l'arrivée des élèves en retrait , dans le Hall jouxtant la grande salle . Appuyé nonchalamment contre une colonne de pierre derrière laquelle il était resté caché le temps que les anciens élèves entrent , il avait vu les petits nouveaux lui lancer des regards effrayés ou impressionnés . Il s'était amusé de leur ignorance et de leurs craintes stupides , et avait suivi le groupe avec un rictus méprisant , particulièrement quant il avait aperçu le demi géant . Ce dernier était passé devant Draco sans sembler le voir , du moins faisant semblant , et le blond n'avait pas apprécié , peu habitué à être ignoré . On craignait un Malfoy , on le détestait , mais on ne l'ignorait sûrement pas , ça non . Après avoir jeté un regard méchant sur un première année qui fermait le groupe et qu'il avait littéralement terrorisé -il fallait bien qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un , il se glissa sans bruit près de l'encablure de la grande porte , d'où il entendait le joyeux tumulte des élèves . Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et vit que les places des septièmes années étaient relativement vides , mais il aurait du s'y attendre . Il entendit MacGonagall réclamer un peu de silence qu'elle obtint avec du mal , et l'appel de la liste débuta . Draco attendit un peu , respira profondément , et , relevant la tête , il pénétra dans la Salle . La distance à parcourir jusqu'au bout de sa table était relativement courte , mais il sentit immédiatement les regards des élèves qui se trouvaient non loin du fond de la pièce se porter sur lui , lourds de sens . Mais il continua à avancer , fixant sa table comme un point fixe , ignorant les murmures qui commençaient à s'élever en serrant les poings . Il arriva enfin à sa table et enjamba avec désinvolture le banc , s'asseyant à califourchon à une place vide au bout . Aussitôt , ses compagnons de 7èmes années encore présents abandonnèrent totalement la cérémonie et se tournèrent vers Draco :

« Alors comme ça , t'es revenu , hum ? » demanda Zabini , l'air à peine étonné .

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment parti » répliqua le blond d'un air glacial .

Si Zabini avait été au courant de son engagement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et partageait ses opinions sur les sangs purs , il n'en restait pas moins issu d'une famille neutre quant à la guerre . C'était un sorcier relativement intelligent et sûr de lui ; en fait , remarqua Draco avec un sourire amer , il ne restait guère que les « bons » Serpentards - à entendre par là les plus intelligents . Zabini , Daphne Greengrass qui était issue d'une longue lignée de sang pur et se refusant à obéir à qui que ce soit -la fille avait pris ce caractère , Tracey Davis , dont les compétences de sorts ne faisaient de doutes pour personne , et Kãlaën Jones , une fille étrange mi-sorcière mi-haute elfe , dont la redoutable intelligence n'avait d'égal que l'orgueil et l'ambition , qualités ou défauts essentiels qui avaient fait d'elle une Serpentard , en dépit de son affinité avec les Serdaigles . Elle et Draco s'était toujours tenus mutuellement en respect , mais pour l'heure , elle le dévisager avec une expression moqueuse au coin des lèvres .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il , mauvais .

« Ta tenue … Pas très orthodoxe , surtout pour un préfet . »

« Et comment sais-tu que je suis toujours préfet ? »

MacGonagall avait décidé de lui laisser ce poste , d'un commun accord avec Dumbledore , persuadés de donner au moins une petite raison à Draco de s'investir un peu à l'école . Et c'était parfait , ça l'aidait à faire semblant , encore plus .

« J'ai été nommé préfète également » répondit la jeune fille , un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage . « Entre nous , on ne perds rien au change ! Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'estime pour Parkinson . » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc avant de reporter son attention sur la cérémonie .

Draco restait sceptique quant à l'attitude de ses comparses . A quoi jouaient-ils au juste ?

« Malfoy. »

La voix glaciale de Zabini le fit frémir , et il continua de fixer un point invisible au loin , l'expression sévère .

« T'as tué Dumbledore . C'est-ce qui se dit partout . »

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement . Alors il y avait bien des rumeurs . Daphne et Tracey s'étaient aussi tournées vers lui .

« Ne viens pas me dire le contraire . Je sais que c'était ça , ta mission. »

Draco continua de fixer droit devant lui . Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait faire semblant et oublier .

« Et t'es quand même revenu ? » souffla Daphne . « T'es un beau salaud . »

« Que tu n'ai jamais eu d'estime pour le dirlo , ça , tout le monde le savait. Mais oser se repointer après ça … Il est bien , le Prince des Serpentards ! » ajouta Tracey , sarcastique .

Il savait qu'il aurait du s'enfuir . Ou ne pas venir dans la Salle . Ne pas les voir , ne voir personne . Une réplique acerbe lui titillait méchamment les lèvres , mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre contenance en se justifiant .

Entre temps la cérémonie avait pris fin et un malaise se faisait ressentir dans la salle , nombre de chuchotements et de regards convergents vers la table de la maison Vert et Argent . Draco voulait bouger , partir , mais il avait l'impression que si il se levait , c'est toute l'école qui allait fondre sur lui . Alors il continua de fixer au loin . Une fraction de seconde , il imagina le regard de Potter dans son cou et réprima une grimace .

La directrice demanda le silence , et prononça son discours , expliquant brièvement son poste , la vigilance quant à l'année à venir , présenta les professeurs , mais tout cela , Draco ne l'entendit pas , la voix de la vieille dame semblant comme sortir des limbes . Il perçut l'agitation de la foule des élèves à la fin du discours et se leva alors prestement .

« Malfoy ! »

Il se retourna vivement au son de la voix qui la seule ne lui avait pour l'instant fait aucun reproche .

« Qu'es-ce que tu me veux Jones ? »

« Les premières années . »

Il sembla mettre un temps avant de comprendre , puis lâcha en lui tournant le dos .

« Débrouille toi . »

« Malfoy ! »

« J'ai pas la tenue orthodoxe , de toute façon ! »

Il sortit d'un pas vif hors de la Grande Salle et bifurqua rapidement derrière sa colonne , attendant caché que la plupart des élèves disparaissent dans leurs salles communes respectives , tout en pensant que si être préfet lui apportait un seul avantage , c'était bien de disposer de sa chambre personnelle .

Il serra les dents en entendant son nom prononcé régulièrement dans le brouhaha . Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait aller , ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il aurait du continuer comme si de rien n'était , il aurait du se fondre un peu dans la masse , il n'y aurait pas du avoir ces rumeurs , il aurait du pouvoir faire semblant !

Le flot des élèves diminua et le silence revint peu à peu . Draco se décida à sortir de sa cachette , regardant prudemment de droite et gauche si un autre élève n'allait pas le surprendre. Si on apprenait q'un Malfoy se cachait , ça serait pire que tout ! Il entendit les professeurs bavarder dans la salle et entendit une voix qui lui était familière . Intrigué , il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte, et vit que Potter discutait avec la directrice et Lupin , qui de toute évidence semblait avoir repris le poste de DCFM . Ainsi Potter était vraiment revenu . Et de tous les élèves , c'était certainement celui qui était le plus à même d'en vouloir à Draco , et ça ne lui déplaisait pas . Parce que ça , au moins , ça ne changerait pas . Leur animosité éternelle allait continuer , s'accroître sans doute , mais elle lui était délicieusement familière , et c'était une chose qui lui permettrait de se raccrocher à ses habitudes ici .

Harry quitta finalement les professeurs et se dirigea vers la porte . Draco décida de l'attendre , s'appuyant contre la colonne . Et il se retrouva face à son ennemi de toujours , qui ne parut tout d'abord pas le remarquer .

« Hey , Potter ! »

Ah non , il n'allait pas se mettre à l'ignorer lui aussi !

Harry releva la tête l'air un peu surpris de toute évidence de trouver quelqu'un encore ici , et un drôle d'expression se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Malfoy .

« Alors ça y est , t'es revenu finalement ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'ici que tu puisse pleurer dans les jupes de papa-maman , hein Potter ? »

C'était réconfortant de retrouver des marques familières , aussi grotesques soient-elles . Tout en lançant ces remarques acerbes , Draco s'était avancé lentement , un rictus aux lèvres , et s'était planté en plein milieu de l'allée , face à Harry . Mais ce dernier releva ses yeux verts vers Draco et ce que le blond y vit le dérouta . Pas d'animosité , juste une immense lassitude mêlée à une détermination paradoxale .

« Plus la peine de faire ça , Malfoy . J'ai tout vu . Et puis , toi aussi . »

Sur ces mots , il contourna le blond et rejoignit sa salle commune , laissant Draco là , ses yeux furieux plantés dans le vague tandis qu'un horrible bourdonnement s'immisçait dans ses oreilles .


	4. Somehow, the world has changed

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco ou tout du moins le commander sous le sapin de Noël . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de capturer ledit Malfoy et de le torturer jusqu'à ce que … bah , amusons nous un peu !

**Rated : **T (pour le moment …)

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voilà le nouveau chapitre , enfin ! Je suis profondément désolé de ce retard , mais j'ai eu énormément de boulot et j'ai très mal géré tout ça , m'obligeant à mettre la fic de côté . Mais me voilà beaucoup mieux organisée à présent , et je vaois faire de mon mieux pour écrire au minimum un chapitre par semaine …

Oh , et j'avais pas vu que les reviews anonymes étaient bloquées … C'est désormais chose réparée , et si la fic vous plait (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot , c'est toujours encourageant

Je sais que la fic met du temps à démarrer mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite . J'ai des choses à écrire et donc je les écrit . Mais maintenant ça y est , ya eu la première prise de contact et jai bien fait tergiversé Draco (c'est pas fini .. hin hin) mais on va entrer dès le prochain chapitre dans quelque chose de plus actif !

Merci à Athalie pour sa gentille review … En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les précédents ! Ksu !

* * *

**_I'm Still Here_**

Chapitre 4 : Somehow , The World Has Changed …

« _Et puis , toi aussi. »_

Les mots de Harry résonnaient encore dans la tête de Draco lorsqu'il gagna sa chambre d'un pas furieux . C'était un tel coup de poignard , une telle humiliation . Harry savait-il la vérité ? Savait-il que Draco plus guère d'autre maison que Poudlard désormais ? _Toi aussi _… Il détestait ça . Avoir un quelconque point commun avec ce Potter , jamais de la vie ! S'abaisser à sa condition ? Plutôt mourir ! Il claqua la porte d'un geste rageur en se rendant compte des énormités qu'il proférait .

_« J'ai tout vu »_

Ces trois mots revinrent subitement frapper l'esprit du jeune Serpentard , tandis qu'il se laissait lourdement tomber sur son lit . De quoi Potter parlait-il , par Merlin ? De leur rencontre dans les toilettes , quelques mois plus tôt , où il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer ? Ou de cette nuit , sur la tour d'astronomie …

Draco secoua la tête avec véhémence . C'était impossible ! Il n'y avait eu aucun témoin , aucun ! Alors comment Potter aurait-il pu tout voir ? C'était totalement absurde . Impossible , se répéta-t-il pour essayer en vain de s'en persuader .

Mais alors , comment expliquer l'attitude du Gryffondor ? Draco le connaissait , l'avait vu se mettre dans des colères pour beaucoup moins grave que le meurtre d'une personne chère . Il était l'assassin de Dumbledore , au château , et à moins que Harry fut sourd ou totalement stupide -ce qui était assez plausible , en fin de compte , pensa Draco avec un petit rictus moqueur- , il devait être au courant de cette « rumeur » . Et le haïr . L'attaquer , l'agresser , se battre , peu importe ! Pas lui lancer ce regard indifférent sans l'animosité habituelle qui y régnait à son égard . C'était bien trop déroutant . C'était incompréhensible . Potter avait tout vu . Il ne savait pas comment , mais c'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait donner à ce manque de réaction .

Complètement désorienté , Draco enleva ses chaussures qu'il envoya valser contre un des mur de la pièce froide avec humeur , et sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller , s'allongea sur le lit . Avec un soupir , il attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre lui , remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour gagner un peu de chaleur . Dans un état second , il laissa ses yeux se perdre sur les briques grises gelées en face de lui . C'était trop différent … Tout lui échappait , rien n'était plus comme avant . Il n'avait plus aucun repère , et il avait peur . Il serra ses poings sur l'oreiller jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches .

Cette nuit encore , il ne dormirait pas .

§

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin , dérangé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux qu'il avait oublié de fermer complètement . Gêné , il cligna des yeux , un instant déboussolé : où était-il ? Il attrapa ses lunettes et les nettoya machinalement avec le bout de son tee-shirt avant d'apercevoir Ron qui se retournait en grognant dans son sommeil . Le Terrier ? Harry plissa le nez : non , idiot , tu es à Poudlard . Il s'était tellement persuadé au cours de l'été qu'il n'y reviendrait plus que son premier réveil lui paraissait comme s'il était encore dans un rêve … Enfin , mieux valait un rêve qu'un cauchemar , pensa-t-il en repoussant les draps à ses pieds . Allongeant les jambes devant lui , il prit le temps d'émerger doucement du sommeil qui l'habitait encore . Regardant distraitement autour de lui , il aperçut avec ravissement tant de choses familières : le poêle au milieu de la pièce , sa valise comme à moitié éventrée au pied de son lit , le désordre qui régnait comme chaque soir de l'année scolaire dans le dortoir des garçons , la fenêtre juste à côté de son lit , et le lac où se reflétait l'astre du jour qui montait peu à peu dans le ciel ; Seamus , Dean , Neville et Ron avec lui dans cette chambre ; aucun Gryffondor n'aurait accepté de fuir . Refusant de bouger de peur de briser ce qui lui semblait être encore un rêve , il soupira légèrement . C'était comme si aucune menace ne pesait sur eux … C'était comme si le temps s'était gelé . Pouvait-il croire , dans cette pièce , que dans quelques temps lui ferait face la plus terrible des épreuves , que la mort viendrait elle-même tenter de le prendre ? Lui et d'autres … Alors , avait-il le droit de goûter encore un peu le bonheur qu'il éprouvait ce matin là , même si un pincement persistait dans sa poitrine pour lui rappeler de ne pas s'oublier …Il avait quelque chose à accomplir . Il n'en avait aucune envie , mais c'était sa tache . Lupin avait raison . Il avait un rôle , et puisqu'il ne pouvait ni le fuir ni s'en défaire , autant aller jusqu'au bout . Parce qu'il y avait encore des gens qu'il aimait à protéger . Et cette fois , il serait fort .

Avec un soudain élan d 'adrénaline , il se leva et courut réveiller Ron , ne faisant pas attention au bruit qu'il pouvait bien produire . Il était 7h passées , ils avaient tous bien assez dormi ! Il secoua son ami roux qui se débattit dans son réveil comateux .

« Hgrnnghrn … »

« Allez , debout ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry .

Des grognements émergèrent d'un peu partout dans la pièce , tandis que Harry s'amusait à tirer les rideaux de chacun pour les réveiller plus rapidement . Ceci fait , il retourna secouer Ron qui s'était plus ou moins endormi .

« Hey , debout ! »

« Harry , bon sang , il est bien trop tôt ! » marmonna le rouquin .

« Y'a pas d'heures pour les braves Gryffondor ! »

« Je t'en ficherai , moi , des braves Gryffondor » lança Seamus de dessous son oreiller , en lançant un second en direction du brun qui l'évita avec un éclat de rire .

Cet éclat de rire plus que tout autre chose réveilla subitement ses compagnons , excepté Ronald qui , lui , se fichait éperdument de savoir la cause de l'hilarité de son meilleur ami -en fait , se fichait de tout , pourvu qu'on le laisse dormir .

Mais les trois autres s'étaient redressés brusquement sur leur matelas et regardaient Harry avec des yeux ronds . Était-ce un éclat de rire d'Harry Potter qu'ils venaient d'entendre ? De ce garçon qui avaient vécu les pires atrocités et dont l'avenir n'était guère des plus enviables ? De celui qui se retrouvait une machine de guerre , une sorte de sacrifice pour la communauté sorcière tout entière , contre son gré ? De celui qui perdait peu à peu toute sa famille … Ce garçon riait , alors que tous ne s'étaient attendu à ne le voir éprouver que colère et haine , il exprimait au contraire une joie indécente pour sa situation .

Devant leur air incrédule , Harry devint méfiant et demanda tout à trac :

« Ben quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ou quoi ? »

Ce fut Neville qui brisa le silence :

« Non … c'est que … enfin , tu … »

« Vous z'en faites pas , il va très bien » le coupa Ron qui s'était levé en donnant une taloche sur la tête de Harry .

Ce dernier se dégagea en protestant pour la forme , et attrapant ses affaires au passage , se dirigea vers la salle de bains . L'attitude de ses comparses l'avait un peu déconcerté . Jetant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête , il observa son reflet dans la glace , laissant son regard s'attarder un peu sur les multiples micro cicatrices qui parcouraient son dos et ses épaules , fruits du Quidditch ou de batailles , puis il se fixa dans les yeux . Avait-il tort de réagir comme il le faisait ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être un peu heureux avant l'horreur qui l'attendait ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'essayer d'avancer en se redressant plutôt que de se laisser avoir par la souffrance ? Avait-il le droit ?

Agacé , il jeta avec humeur son pantalon de pyjama par terre et disparut la douche , laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles engourdis par la nuit.

§

Draco avait attendu le matin avec appréhension et la perspective de devoir affronter cette horrible rumeur le fit frissonner . Mais pire encore , devoir croiser à nouveau Potter était largement au dessus de ses forces . La pitié ou la compassion qu'il soupçonnait soudain d'éveiller chez le Gryffondor le dégoûtait au plus haut point . Il eut soudain envie de remonter les draps au dessus de sa tête et de se prétendre malade , mais il chassa bien vite cette idée enfantine . Un Malfoy ne fuyait pas , il leur montrerait , à tous ! Il n'avait besoin de personne , et ils pouvaient dire ce que bon leur semblait , il s'en fichait éperdument .

C'est néanmoins ce dont il essayait de se persuader en refermant la porte derrière lui .

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas déterminé , se retenant de grimacer à chaque pas tant ses muscles étaient douloureux à cause du manque de sommeil . Il passa devant un miroir et détourna vivement le regard pour ne pas apercevoir son visage tiré et ces fichues cernes qui se développaient chaque jour un peu plus . Par chance , il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs -chose dont il s'inquiéta peu , même si ça lui parut étrange pour un premier jour de cours à l'heure du petit déjeuner .

Mais arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle , il demeura interdit . Quelle heure était-il , au juste ? Il se maudit de n'avoir guère fait attention à l'horaire . Il avait traîné dans sa salle de bain , rejetant inconsciemment l'échéance d'affronter ses comparses . Le brouhaha venant de la pièce devant lui lui indiquait clairement que la plupart des élèves étaient bel et bien là . Aucune chance de passer inaperçu . Il eut l'idée fugace d'attendre que tous soient sortis pour aller manger un peu , mais alors il aurait été en retard en cours et ç'aurait été le même problème . Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne rien manger du tout , mais il n'avait déjà rien avaler la veille au soir et sa nuit blanche lui faisait ressentir encore plus vivement un faim qui lui donnait presque la nausée . Et il fallait les affronter un moment ou un autre … Respirant à fond , il franchit d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré les portes et alla direct à sa place . Un silence s'était progressivement installé , bientôt remplacé par des chuchotements désagréables . Essayant de les ignorer , Draco s'installa et attrapa un croissant sous les regards suspicieux de ses camarades de 7ème années .

Puis le premier sifflet vint . Il vrilla les oreilles du jeune Serpentard qui arrêta son geste et écarquilla légèrement les yeux , redoutant la suite . Elle ne tarda pas . D'autres élèves , au départ des 6ème ou 7ème années , puis toutes les sections , se mirent à le siffler également . Ce concert de bruits aigus alla crescendo tandis que Draco écrasait le croissant entre ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches , essayant de ne pas perdre son sang froid . C'était un crétin de Gryffondor qui avait ouvert les hostilités -qui d'autre aurait eu le stupide courage de le provoquer devant toutes l'assemblée ainsi que les profs ?- et à présent , même ceux de sa propre maison s'y mettaient .

La voix stridente de MacGonagall surgit tout à coup de la table des enseignants , ferme et coléreuse :

« SILENCE ! »

La chahut se calma immédiatement , à l'exception de quelques dernière années qui continuait avec ostentation.

« Moins 10 points pour Serdaigle et Gryffondor ! » annonça la directrice sous les protestions des concernés . « Sommes nous dans une école ou dans un zoo ? »

Le silence revint aussitôt et le petit déjeuner reprit son cours dans une ambiance électrique . Mais Draco n'avait plus faim . Il prit une serviette et entreprit de nettoyer les miettes grasses qui lui collaient aux doigts avec indifférence . Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses comparses de 7ème années et regretta aussitôt son geste en croisant leurs regards mauvais . Mal à l'aise , il leur renvoya néanmoins la même réponse silencieuse . Il n'osa pas regarder vers la table des Gryffondors , craignant sans doute ce qu'il aurait pu y voir .

§

S'il s'était attendu à la reprise normale du cours des choses , il déchantait chaque jour un peu plus . Les professeurs , tout d'abord . Beaucoup le traitaient avec une indifférence royale , pour ne pas dire ignorance . Il en était venu à ne plus rendre ses devoirs pour provoquer quelques réactions de leur part , mais rien . Seuls MacGonagall et Lupin le traitait d'égal à égal avec les autres élèves .

Quant aux élèves en questions , c'était chaque jour un peu plus dur . Ça avait commencé par des sifflets discrets lorsqu'on passait à côté de lui , puis au fil des jours , les sifflements s'étaient amplifiés , devenant de plus en plus provocateurs , et venant de la part de toutes les maisons , même des petits première années , qui le faisait néanmoins plus par copie idiote de leurs aînés que par véritable haine . Il arrivaient en général à faire taire ces mioches d'un regard noir , mais les autres , c'était peine perdue . Il n'avait de répit que dans sa chambre ou à l'infirmerie . Il s'y rendait deux fois par jour , comme le lui avait demandé Mrs Pom , profitant la plupart du temps des récréations , et de cette visite médicale comme un échappatoire aux autres . Il s'attardait le plus possible dans la grande pièce accueillante baignée de soleil de l'infirmerie , laissant Mrs Pom le soigner sans protestation , malgré la douleur que provoquait à chaque fois la pommade sur sa plaie à vif . Et en dépit de tout ces soins , la blessure du jeune garçon ne se refermait pas le moins du monde , allant même parfois jusqu'à suppurer , au grand désespoir de l'infirmière qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et grondait souvent Draco en apercevant ses cernes , lui reprochant son manque de sommeil . S'il ne se reposait pas , la blessure serait d'autant plus difficile à guérir . Mais le blond ne s'en souciait guère , souhaitant même parfois que cela ne guérisse pas , puisque c'était un bon moyen d'échapper aux autres , et d'être avec une personne qui lui accordait un minimum d'attention . C'était idiot , mais c'était comme ça .

L'automne s'installait peu à peu , conférant cette teinte rouge aux arbres que Draco détestait . Le rouge , c'était les Gryffondors . Ces abrutis de Gryffondors . Tout ça , c'était leur faute . C'était eux qui , les premiers , avaient osé s'en prendre à lui , voyant dans les derniers évènements une raison parfaite pour étaler sans honte la haine qu'ils avaient pour l'héritier Malfoy depuis des années . Mais voilà , si il pouvait à la limite comprendre les élèves de la maison rouge et or , il avait à subir le reste de l'école . Puisqu'au final , tout le monde avait suivi leur exemple .Tout le monde , même les Serpentards . Draco avait la nausée chaque fois qu'il repensait à leurs sourires hypocrites et malsains qu'il croisait tous les soirs dans la salle commune . Il se dépêchait de la traverser pour rejoindre sa chambre où il s'enfermait à double tour , se jetant parfois sur son lit en mordant de toute ses forces son oreiller pour s'empêcher de hurler de rage et de douleur . N'y avait-il vraiment personne pour les faire taire , tous ? Personne n'était-il de son côté ? Même la directrice , qui le prétendait , ne faisait rien qui puisse faire taire les rumeurs . En même temps , il savait que quoi qu'on leur dise , les autres n'auraient vu en lui au pire des cas qu'un assassin , au meilleur un véritable couard après des années de fanfaronnades . Sa tranquillité ou sa fierté ? Il ne pouvait se décider pour ni l'une , ni l'autre , et n'avait parfois pour seule envie que de disparaître , purement et simplement .

Ça commençait à aller plus loin , à présent . Aux sifflets étaient venus s'ajouter aux fils des semaines les injures , les provocations verbales . Ces insanités résonnaient aux oreilles du jeune Serpentard plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu , et même lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul , ils les entendaient encore . _Assassin ! _Que ressentait-il alors à cette injure fréquente , lui à qui l'homme même dont on l'accusait du crime lui répétait qu'il ne l'était pas . On le traitait de criminel , on le maudissait ouvertement , on insultait sa famille , on crachait autant sur lui que sur son père . Et le manque de réaction de Draco , loin de les lasser , les confortait dans leurs attaques . Il avait droit à des insultes que lui-même n'avait jamais osé employer . Et loin de répondre comme l'aurait fait autrefois l'ancien Malfoy , il s'enfermait dans un mutisme totale . Nul n'avait entendu sa voix depuis la rentrée , pas même lui , mais il n'avait pas la force de leur faire face à tous , absolument tous .

En réalité , il n'y en avait qu'un pour le laisser en paix . Mais c'était pire parce que c'était justement le seul duquel il aurait voulu entendre ces injures . La donne s'était inversée totalement , et il détestait cette façon que Potter avait de le regarder de loin , si par malheur il croisait son regard de jade , où se reflétait de drôle de choses . De la détermination , de la peur , de la compassion , de la pitié , de l'incompréhension . Un méli-mélo complet et paradoxal , mais plus de haine à l'égard du jeune Serpentard , juste parfois des questions silencieuses dont Draco ne comprenait pas le sens , et n'en avait aucune envie .

§

En cette soirée de début d'octobre , juste après les cours , Draco avait couru s'isoler au bord du lac , dont les berges étaient le plus souvent désertes à cette période . Sans être oppressé par les murs du château , il y trouvait une tranquillité bien trop rare pour être ignorée , et il s'installait comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis cet été , au pied de cet arbre mort . Situé sur une petite butte dont la pente partait rouler dans les eaux du lac , il tournait dos au château , lui donnant une vue imprenable sur les montagnes derrière lesquelles le soleil déclinait de plus en plus tôt . Il avait pris le soin d'emporter son sac , et sortit un parchemin , une plume et son livre de potions afin de rédiger le devoir demandé par Slughorn sur les propriétés du bézoard , mais il n'avait aucune motivation . Mordillant distraitement le bout de sa plume , il laissa son regard se perdre sur les eaux du lac . Il poussa un soupir et retint un cri . La moindre respiration tirait sur ses muscles , et il se demanda si son corps n'allait pas finir par lâcher par le manque de sommeil . Rejetant le parchemin sur le côté qu'il prit soin de coincer sous son livre , il s'étendit avec une grimace et fixa une des branches de l'arbre qui se trouvait ente lui et le ciel , de vieux bout de tissus-sans doute des restes de ces légendes de contre-sorts qui avaient fit fureur à une époque- qui y étaient accrochés se balançant doucement sous la brise fraîche . Il inspira un grand coup mais fut immédiatement saisi d'une toux rauque , désagréable . Il fallait qu'il dorme , il n'en pouvait plus ! Mais il n'avait pas de potion pour le sommeil sur lui , et si jamais il arrivait à s'endormir sans , ce qui tiendrait du miracle , il pouvait compter sur les cauchemars qui l'attendaient sournoisement chaque nuit . Pourtant , il était bien , là , dehors , malgré l'air qui se faisait de plus en plus frais . Il fixa pensivement les nuages et le ciel qui prenaient des teintes roses-orangées et eut envie de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout prenne fin … S'endormir pour ne se réveiller que tardivement , quand tout irait mieux . Mais c'était impossible .

Avec agacement , il se redressa et laissa échapper cette fois un cri . Crispant la main sur sa poitrine , il sentit sa plaie se rouvrir pour la énième fois , lui meurtrissant la chair à chaque fois qu'il inspirait . La respiration sifflante , légèrement suffoquant , il se leva avec précaution pour marcher un peu . Il n'alla guère plus loin que trois pas , cependant , et s'arrêta au bord de la berge , ses yeux plongés dans l'eau noire qui s'étendait sous le bout de ses pieds . Le contraste était étrange avec le ciel qu'il avait regardé un moment plus tôt . Il essaya de calmer sa respiration haletante sans trop de succès . Il aperçut quelques élèves loin sur les berges du lac , sans arriver à vraiment les distinguer , mais peu importe , du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille … Il appuya sa main à plat contre la blessure à travers le coton de sa chemise , mais rien n'y faisait , c'était de pire en pire . Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer maintenant , mais il dut bien se raisonner et se dit finalement qu'une énième visite à l'infirmerie était le plus raisonnable .

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand des rires étouffés lui parvirent , très proches . Il se raidit soudainement , les évènement des derniers jours lui revenant désagréablement en mémoire . Par delà les insultes , on commençait à le bousculer . Rien de très grave , certes , mais c'était assez douloureux pour ses muscles meurtris , et il en venait à redouter de traverser un couloir . Mais au dessus de ça , il craignait un crescendo dans les actions des élèves . Ça avait commencé par des sifflets , puis il y avait eu les injures , maintenant les bousculades … Les rires hostiles redoublèrent et il se retourna .

Tout alla très vite .

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir réellement qui était là , il n'avait pas fini de pivoter sur lui-même qu'une main vigoureuse le poussa sans ménagement sur la poitrine , et il perdit l'équilibre en criant de douleur , avant de plonger dans l'eau gelée du lac . Le froid lui transperça aussitôt la peau comme un milliards de petits poignards , et il se débattit en tout sens , essayant de crier mais ne réussissant qu'à boire la tasse . Paniqué , il réussit à refaire surface en dépit de sa cape qui entravait ses gestes et l'alourdissait considérablement , et il fut de nouveau attiré vers le fond . Se débattant encore , il réussit sans trop savoir comment à se débarrasser de la lourde robe et d'un vigoureux coup de jambes , sortit la tête hors du lac en jetant son bras en avant . Il réussit à s'accrocher de justesse au bord et se hissa sur la rive non sans mal . Les membres tremblants de froid et de douleur , il cracha et toussa , vomissant l'eau glacée qui lui meurtrissait les poumons . Le froid tendait ses muscles et comprima sa blessure , lui enserrant les bronches comme un étau . Il arrivait à inspirer mais s'aperçut avec panique qu'il ne pouvait plus expirer . Il continua à tousser , s'affalant au sol en suffoquant et crut perdre son souffle . Pris de convulsions , il se retrouva dos au sol , et réussit cette fois à relâcher de l'air . Tentant de reprendre un rythme normal , et pour éviter de ravaler l'eau qu'il crachait toujours , il s'assit avec difficulté . Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui déchira les bronches et le fit suffoquer une seconde fois . Ceux qui l'avaient attaqué avaient bien sûr disparu depuis longtemps , mais il ne s'en souciait guère ; il voulait surtout respirer , pour l'heure . Fermant les yeux , il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même , essayant de calmer aussi les tremblements violents qui l'agitaient sous l'effet du froid et du choc . Rien n'y faisait , et les poignards continuaient de transpercer chaque parcelle de son corps , de vriller sa plaie , de tailler ses bronches . Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et se mordit le poing, les battements affolés de son coeur provoqués par le chocétant de plus en plus désordonnés , comme siilprenait pleinement conscience de sa peur seulement après son attaque .Il allait mourir , là , gelé et sans souffle , hein ? C'était atroce , c'était …

Il sentit soudain une lourde masse chaude sur ses épaules . Aussitôt , le vent froid cessa de le mordre à travers ses habits trempés et une douce chaleur lui permit de retrouver un peu sa respiration . Haletant toujours un peu , il lâcha son poing et ouvrit les yeux . Il ramena par réflexe autour de lui la lourde cape en toile noire et vit qu'elle était marquée du sceau des Gryffondors .

Tournant vivement la tête , il n'aperçut que la silhouette de Potter qui lui faisait dos , les mains dans les poches , se dirigeant vers le château .


	5. Regarde dans mes yeux

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de l'adopter quand même . Na (tire la langue) l'intrigue est quand même bien à moi . D'abord .

**Rated : **T (pour le moment …)

**Mot de l'auteur : **Encore un titre de chanson pour le titre du chapitre … Une chanson de Phil Collins que j'adore . Je ferai peut être une liste discographique des chansons qui m'inspirent pour cette fanfic . Il y en a déjà quelques une … Qui reflètent bien l'image que je peux avoir de Draco , d'Harry ou de leur relation .

Oh et merci à vous qui me postez des reviews , ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois !

**Zazan :**tu voulais du sang , tu voulais du sang … bon allez , y en aura un ptit peu . Mais pas trop quand même hein . Merci pour ta review

**Meihra** : Merci , ta review m'a beaucoup touchée . Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise , et que tu trouve les persos si humains , parce que c'est ce qui me tient le plus à cœur … Merci !

**Ocaora** : Thanx !

**Ma Fée : **Contente que le Draco à l'eau (tiens ça rime …) t'ai plus . Dans la même optique , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! C'est pour quoi les branchements électriques ? Ah bah t'aura l'exclu du prochain ou encore du prochain le week-end prochain , même de deux (avec 5 heures de train j'ai de quoi faire … Heu … non , ma batterie tiendra pas ! Bref . Range ce tee shirt ! Gna ! Toujours pour toi Ksu !

* * *

**_I'm Still Here_**

Chapitre 5 : Regarde dans mes yeux

Il était resté là , grelottant malgré la lourde cape sur ses épaules , ses yeux fixant la surface du lac , jusqu'à ce que les premières étoiles s'allument dans le ciel . Ses vêtements trempés lui collant à la peau , il avait attendu que tous les élèves soient rentrés pour se décider à faire de même . Tant bien que mal alors , il s'était traîné jusqu'au château , resserrant ses doigts autour de l'étoffe de coton . C'était difficile , le froid lui collant de violents maux de tête et l'équilibre incertain , il avait réussi à regagner sa chambre . Il aurait du aller à l'infirmerie mais la perspective d'expliquer ses vêtements trempés , les circonstances de sa chute , la cape Gryffondor , il n'en avait ni la force ni le courage ce soir . Alors il avait profité du fait que les couloirs et la Salle Commune soient désertes à cause du repas pour rentrer .

Poussant la lourde porte en bois de sa chambre derrière lui , il trébucha brusquement et s'affala sur le sol froid . Il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour revenir ici et ses jambes avaient lâché au dernier moment . La tête penchée en avant comme un poids mort trop lourd, la nuque douloureuse , il renifla et laissa glisser la cape à côté de lui . Puis il enleva avec maladresse tous ses vêtements qu'il laissa à coté de la cape , masse dégoulinante informe , tandis qu'il rampait sur la pierre humide jusqu'à son lit . Il n'eut pas la force de se lever , ses membres engourdis par le froid refusant de lui obéir et de le soutenir . Sa blessure toujours ouverte suppurait , alors qu'il en avait aussi ôté les bandages mouillés . Les yeux fermés à cause de son mal de crâne qui se faisait de plus en plus violent , il posa une main à tâtons sur le lit défait et en attrapa un drap qu'il fit glisser à moitié jusqu'à lui , l'enroulant autour de son corps meurtri . Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux , il avait mal , trop mal , et il sentait de moins en moins son corps , une lente torpeur l'envahissant peu à peu . Il devait dormir . Jetant son bras sans douceur contre la table de chevet , il chercha au toucher la bouteille de potion de sommeil mais les tremblements incontrôlables de sa main renversèrent la bouteille qui s'écrasa dans un fracas de verre brisé au sol , projetant une partie du liquide sur ses pieds nus . Gémissant à ce nouveau contact gelé , le jeune garçon se mordit avec force l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de dormir . Il ne voulait pas dormir de manière naturelle , parce qu'il y avait ces cauchemars qu'il tentait de fuir depuis des semaines .

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi , le sang coulant sur ses lèvres bleutées , tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'être entraîné dans une ronde violente , un étau lui enserrant chaque seconde un peu plus fort la tête , des nausées remontant régulièrement le long de sa gorge .

Il esquissa une grimace en entendant des coups sourds frappés à sa porte qui résonnèrent dans sa boîte crânienne . Il avait l'impression qu'un immense silence s'était installé , et le moindre bruit sec se répercutait avec écho dans son cerveau .

« Malfoy ? »

Il grogna . Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix , ne sachant même pas si elle lui semblait amicale ou pas ; il savait juste que cette voix résonnait et amplifiait son mal de tête .

« Malfoy , réponds ! »

Non , il ne répondrait pas , parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force de toute façon .

« J'entre ! » annonça la voix . « Alohomora »

Le simple cliquetis du verrou lui sembla être une détonation puissante , et il appuya sa tête en gémissant contre le bois du lit .

« Par Merlin ! »

Kãlaën Jones se précipita auprès de Draco , enjambant au passage les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce , dont s'échappaient des flaques d'eau s'infiltrant dans les petites rigoles que formait la jonction des pierres du sol . Elle saisit au passage la cape sèche et la jeta autour du corps du jeune Serpentard .Elle nota furtivement l'écusson Gryffondor qui la marquait en fronçant les sourcils , mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça . Il y avait plus important . Elle saisit le poignet de Draco et faillit le lâcher par réflexe . Il lui semblait avoir saisi un morceau de glace . Le pouls était incroyablement bas , et la jeune femme eut une grimace inquiète . Saisissant un bout de la cape , elle essuya délicatement le sang qui coulait au coin des lèvres du jeune garçon .

«Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Elle n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un nouveau gémissement .

« Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie »

C'était un ordre plus qu'une suggestion , et elle ignora la main de Draco qui se resserra pathétiquement autour du drap fin , comme pour protester . Il ne voulait pas y aller . Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas crever ici ? C'était bien la peine de venir le cherche maintenant après des semaines d'ignorance ! Kãlaën ferma la cape avec soin et par un sort de lévitation , mit le jeune Malfoy debout . Elle l'appuya contre elle et sortit , ignorant les questions et rires moqueurs des autres Serpentards en traversant la salle commune . En revenant tout à l'heure , elle se ferait une joie malsaine d'en coller quelques uns .

§

Draco ouvrit les yeux alors que l'aube se levait . La tête lourde , il eut l'impression de revivre pour la seconde fois son retour à Poudlard . Il avait dormi un peu grâce à la potion que lui avait administré la vieille infirmière , mais elle ne faisait jamais longtemps effet et ne le reposait en rien . A ce stade , il avait besoin de sommeil naturel . Il soupira néanmoins d'aise en sentant la lourde masse de couvertures chaudes sur lui , et constata que , si sa respiration était toujours un peu sifflante , il avait cessé de trembler et d'avoir froid . Sous le pyjama de coton qu'on lui avait enfilé , un pansement neuf lui saillait la poitrine et la douleur de sa blessure était pour l'instant endormie . Il était presque bien . Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler clairement des derniers évènements . Il se souvenait avoir réussi à regagner sa chambre , mais après … A part du froid , il ne se souvenait de rien . A cette pensée , des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux . Certains pleuraient à cause de la fumée , de la poussière , lui c'était à cause du froid ou de son souvenir . Clignant des paupières pour chasser les gouttes salées , il fixa le plafond , la tête vide , pendant que le jour s'installait complètement .

Il entendit enfin les pas de l'infirmière qui se précipita à son chevet .

« Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? Je pensais que la potion agirait plus longtemps . Vous avez eu une sacré chance ! Jones vous a transporté ici en catastrophe hier soir ! »

Ah oui , Jones … C'était elle qui l'avait amené …

« Vous avez fait un remarquable début de pneumonie ! Ça n'a pas été facile de vous faire boire les potions pour stopper le mal , vous vous agitiez en tout sens . Enfin , vous êteshors de dangerà présent . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir , mais j'ai tout de même du informer la directrice de votre état . Maintenant , vous êtes complètement sorti d'affaire , mais soyez heureux d'être né sorcier !»

Draco se leva en grognant .

« Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu , Malfoy . Vous pourrez retourner en cours un peu plus tard dans la journée . »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils . Non , si il manquait un cours ou deux , ce serait donner victoire à ces abrutis , et ça , il s'y refusait . Il avala sans broncher la potion que l'infirmière lui tendait sans chercher à savoir ce que c'était , et attrapa la cape qui était posée au bout du lit . Il eut une reniflement de dédain en apercevant l'écusson rouge et or , et lança un regard noir à Mrs Pomfresh par anticipation . Mais celle-ci se contenta de laver les deux mains en signe d'innocence.

« Je ne vous poserais pas de question quant au propriétaire de cette cape et comment elle est arrivée entre vos mains . Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de vos délires du à la fièvre d'hier soir , c'est ce qui vous as certainement sauvé la vie . »

Les narines palpitantes , il jeta un regard furieux à l'infirmière tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait . Nouant la cape avec des gestes secs , il se dirigea vers la sortie avec de grandes enjambées . Devoir la vie à Potter ? Et puis quoi encore ?

§

Draco avait fait un détour par sa chambre pour récupérer un uniforme sec et ses affaires de cours , puis s'était prestement dirigé vers la salle de Métamorphose où avait lieux son premier cours de la journée . Tous les autres élèves étaient encore en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner , mais il n'avait pas faim . Enfin si , la nausée qui lui tordait le ventre lui signalait que son corps avait besoin d'être nourri , mais il n'avait pas faim quand même . Il s'installa à sa place et sortit ses affaires de cours tandis que la classe vint se remplir peu à peu , les élèves l'ignorant superbement ou chuchotant avec ostentation dans son dos . L'un deux poussa même le vice de venir lui donner une taloche sur la tête , et il ne chercha pas à savoir qui , les lettres dorés de son livre de cours dansant soudain méchamment devant ses yeux sous le coup .

Il vit Potter s'asseoir deux rangs sur la gauche devant lui , comme d'habitude . Il ne lui lança pas un seul regard , plaisantant avec Weasley et Finnigan comme si rien ne s'était passé . Draco eut une soudaine envie de violence qui gronda au fond de lui , et il cassa en deux la plume qu'il avait entre les mains , sous le regard étonné de MacGonagall qui passa près de lui à ce moment là . Tapotant le bout de son pupitre avec sa baguette , elle lui fit relever la tête .

« J'aimerais vous parler après la leçon , Mr Malfoy » murmura-t-elle .

Il baissa les yeux , las . Il passa l'heure et demi que dura le cours la tête appuyé contre son bras , agitant sans conviction sa baguette pour changer sa souris en papillon avec une insolente facilité . Il avait toujours été très doué en métamorphose , malgré la difficulté de l'exercice . Il vit Granger devant lui réussir tout aussi facilement , l'air néanmoins beaucoup plus concentré . Son regard glissa alor involontairement vers Potter qui fut le troisième à réussir l'exercice . Il tenta de donner un coup de main à Weasley qui se débattait avec le sort , faisant pousser à sa souris les pattes du papillons , lui conférant l'air d'une drôle d'araignée blanche à moustaches . Les deux amis s'agitait en riant , Harry s'amusant de la maladresse de son compagnon et tentant de récupérer la baguette que Ron lui avait piqué , espérant qu'il aurait ainsi plus de chances de réussite . Draco ressentit à nouveau cette pulsion de violence lorsqu'il vit leurs deux mains se toucher , sans savoir cette fois si elle était dirigée vers Potter , ou Weasley , ou les deux . Il regarda MacGonagall les réprimander sèchement tandis que Granger poussait un soupir impatient et que les autres Gryffondor riaient sous cape . Il secoua la tête . Il n'allait pas bien , vraiment . Sans doute un effet latent de la fièvre d'hier .

Le cours pris fin et les élèves se bousculèrent comme à leur habitude vers la sortie . Draco n'avait pas bougé , regardant fixement le bois de son bureau alors que la salle se vidait et que MacGonagall mettait de l 'ordre à quelques paperasses . Quand la lourde porte en chêne claqua enfin derrière le dernier élève , un silence pesant s'installa , troublé seulement par les petits bruits que produisaient les animaux en cage de la salle . MacGonagall regarda le jeune Serpentard par delà ses petites lunettes rectangulaires et se leva .

« PomPom est venue m'entretenir au sujet de votre visite d'hier soir dans son service , Mr Malfoy . Elle m'a appris que Miss Jones vous avait amené trempé à l'infirmerie , vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une cape de la maison Gryffondor . »

Roulant des yeux , Draco soupira et fourra ses affaires dans son sac . Il n'avait guère envie de subir le moindre interrogatoire du genre . Il n'avait pas envie de parler tout court .

« D'après PomPom , vous avez fait un sévère début de pneumonie , et j'estime être en droit de vous demander des explications , Mr Malfoy . »

Il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie , toujours silencieux . La directrice le regarda avec inquiétude , notant au passage les gestes lents du garçon . Il semblait être dans un état second , comme si il n'était pas sûr que son corps obéisse totalement à son esprit , et son mutisme devenait plus que préoccupant .

« Mr Malfoy … Que s'est-il passé ? »

Rien qu'elle ne pourrait empêché . Il attrapa la lourde poignée en étain de la porte et tira dessus . Aucun résultat . Fronçant les sourcils , il tira un peu plus fort , mais la porte ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre . Il donna un coup sec à la porte qui s'ébranla , demeurant cependant close . Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois , agacé , tandis que la directrice le regardait avec un air peiné .

« Poussez la porte , Mr Malfoy. »

Il arrêta net son geste , tournant un regard éteint vers elle , et reporta son attention sur la porte, l'air perdu . Secouant légèrement la tête , il poussa la porte qui le libéra , cette fois ci .

McGo le suivit des yeux . Ce garçon avait réellement besoin d'aide , mais qui pourrait lui en apporter ?

§

L'intercours permettait aux élèves de se détendre un peu dans le chahut qu'ils aimaient tant , mais que Draco exécrait . Cherchant des yeux un endroit de la cour où il pourrait être tranquille , il ne rencontra que les regards hostiles des élèves , et pris le parti de se rendre directement à la prochaine salle de cours . Il lui fallait pour ça longer la coursive qui menait à l'aile ouest , mais qui était bien évidemment bondée . Tant pis . Il n'y avait pas de lac dans le coin , de toute façon , pensa-t-il avec amertume , un sourire narquois peu convaincu jouant sur ses lèvres pâles . Inspirant un bon , il ajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et redressa la tête . Il tenta de garder les yeux fixés au bout du couloir , sur son objectif , ignorant les injures et les sifflets . Un élève de sixième année de Serdaigle arrivant dans le sens contraire lui donna un violent coup d'épaule en ricanant avec les trois comparses qui l'accompagnait, et Draco retint une grimace de douleur , continuant son trajet sans sourciller , sans tourner la tête . Fixer le point , toujours .

« Hey , Malfoy ! »

La voix avait craché son nom avec dégoût . Il l'ignora , peu enclin à un face à face auquel il ne voulait pas répondre . De toute évidence , son agresseur n'appréciait plus l'ignorance dont il faisait preuve .

« Oh , arrêtes toi ! »

C'est ça , bien sûr . Il n'avait que ça à faire . Il serra les mains autour de la courroie de son sac pour s'empêcher de répondre à la tentation , et il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de lui . Il avait atteint le bout de la coursive quand une main se posa sur son épaule avec violence et le retourna sans ménagement . Avant de pouvoir réagir , il fut brutalement plaqué au mur par son adversaire , un garçon courtaud à l'air furieux et contre laquelle la carrure désormais maladive de Draco ne faisait bien évidemment pas le poids . Il grimaça en sentant la poigne se resserrer sur ses épaules .

« T'as pas eu froid aux yeux pour tuer Dumbledore . Et tu te permet encore de nous snober ? »

Non , c'était faux . Il ne snobait personne . Il baissa les yeux au sol , fixant les dalles sombres .

« Tu me regardes quand j'te parle ? Tu crois que tu impressionnes qui ? »

Il ne croyait rien . Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix ! Il entendit les trois autres rire derrière eux et une nouvelle nausée le prit . L'autre le secoua sans ménagement .

« Tu te prends pour qui , petite pute ? T'es plus rien , t'entends ? »

La vision trouble , Draco tenta de dégager ses épaules mais le Serdaigle lui enserra subitement le cou .

« T'es plus rien , t'as juste à payer . »

Le jeune Serpentard tenta de desserrer l'étau autour de son cou , mais son agresseur le serra un peu plus avant de le jeter violemment au sol . S'étranglant pour reprendre son souffle , il n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver le coup de pied qu'il reçu au ventre . Les rires lui parvenaient de très loin , étouffés par le bourdonnement de ses oreilles . Un autre coup , encore . Sa blessure se déchira à nouveau , lui arrachant un cri . Il y eut une pause . Tant bien que mal , il tenta de se redresser , mais à peine s'était-il mis sur les genoux que son adversaire l'attrapait par le col , le remettait sur ses jambes et lui administrait un coup de poing au visage , puis un autre , et encore un autre . Draco sentit le sang affluer dans sa bouche tandis que le Serdaigle s'acharnait . Une acolyte de son agresseur profita de sa position de faiblesse pour lui tordre le bras dans le dos , pendant que les deux derniers lui bourrait le ventre de coups .

Ils le relâchèrent soudainement en ricanant et disparurent . Draco resta à essayer de reprendre son souffle … Décidemment , en deux jours … Sauf que cette fois , ce n'était pas de l'eau qu'il crachait , mais du sang . Courbé en deux , il avait envie de vomir en la tête lui tournait . Il essaya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte d'un revers de manches , et s'appuya dos au mur un instant , les jambes flageolantes . Il réussit rapidement à recouvrir son souffle , et vit les silhouettes dansantes devant ses yeux s'affiner et se préciser . Il vit à nouveaux ces visages , tous ces visages qui le regardaient avec une malsaine satisfaction . Les yeux écarquillés , il abandonna là son sac et se fraya un chemin sous les ricanements des élèves . Cette fois , ce fut lui qui les bouscula , pour partir au plus vite de cet endroit où on ne voulait décemment pas de lui .

§

Il retourna à 'son' endroit , près du lac . De toute façon , tout le monde était en cours , à présent . Du sang coulait de sa lèvre et de sa tempe , mais il s'en fichait . Il avait mal , trop mal … Si mal qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur physique . Elle était là , pourtant , mais il n'avait plus en tête que ces images floues des pieds et des poings qui s'acharnaient sur son corps livré à merci . C'était fini , maintenant . S'il avait encore gardé un maigre espoir , il venait de mourir ce soir .

Il se laissa brusquement tombé entre deux grosses racines , haletant . Il allait rester ici . Jusqu'à … Jusqu'à … Il s'allongea , se recroquevillant sur lui-même , gémissant en sentant sa blessure tordue sous le mouvement . Il fut un instant agité de spasmes , comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer ,mais il n'y parvenait pas . Il aurait pu , pourtant , là , seul . Il voulait , même . Mais c'était peine perdue , depuis des semaines , des mois . Il ne pouvait simplement pas , sans parvenir à expliquer la cause de ce blocage . Inspirant à fond , il se massa la poitrine en s'allongeant sur le dos . Il n'avait qu'à rester ici à fixer le ciel jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher … Il tendit la main vers les nuages , mais referma son poing dans le vide . Désabusé , il laissa retomber son bras et croisa les main sur son buste . Oui , il n'avait qu'à attendre que le ciel vienne le prendre .

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula , peut-être cinq minutes , un quart d'heure ou un tour de cadran complet , avant d'entendre des pas dans l'herbe grasse de la berge s'approchant de lui . Il entendit quelqu'un se poser exactement à l'endroit où il était assis hier soir , juste à côté de lui . Qui venait le déranger , hein ? Tournant la tête , il croisa le regard de jade qu'il redoutait tant , et avait pourtant désiré toute la journée . D'un air blasé , il reprit sa contemplation silencieuse des nuages tandis que Harry lui adressait un air perplexe . Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille , jouant distraitement avec une mèche en attendant que le blond veuille bien prendre la parole . Il était venu ici en apercevant le Serpentard sortir de la cour à moitié courbé , le visage en sang , mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait avec lui , il n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de quoi lui dire . Soupirant , il entreprit d'arracher machinalement des brindilles d'herbe à ses pieds .

« Est-ce que … heu … ça va ? »

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles . C'était stupide de demander ça . _Vraiment , Harry , t'as rien trouvé de mieux ? _se dit-il en s'abîmant dans la contemplation d'un brin vert . Mais Malfoy ne réagissait pas . Il ne sut dire si c'était encourageant ou pas . Mais quoi , il n'était pas venu ici pour rien , au final ! Il fallait qu'il lui parle .

« Pourquoi t'as changé comme ça ? »

Il eut le cœur qui accéléra en voyant Malfoy se tourner légèrement vers lui , l'air légèrement suspicieux . Il avait au moins réussi à capter son attention . Il ne fallait pas la perdre , surtout . Il continua donc .

« Tu te serais jamais laissé faire , avant. »

Avant . Le regard vide , Draco se tourna sur le côté , de façon cette fois à tourner dos à Potter . Qui n'avait apparemment pas décidé de le lâcher .

« Tu dis plus rien . Tu réagis pas . J'ai remarqué combien t'avais l'air fatigué . Tu me regardes mêmes plus ! » s'écria le brun avec force .

Il se tut , le souffle cours , prenant conscience de ses paroles . Il n'avait décidemment jamais été doué dans les relations humaines . Il avait regardé la mort en face plusieurs fois , il déjouait le Mage Noir , mais un truc aussi élémentaire , non , peine perdue . Mais il était aussi doué d'un immense entêtement et quand une idée lui trottait dans la tête , impossible de s'en défaire . Ca ne lui plaisait pas non plus à lui , ce changement . L'année passée , déjà , il avait été dérouté par la passivité de son éternel rival , alors que depuis 6 ans , chaque année , ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de s'engueuler . Et l'an dernier , Malfoy l'avait traité avec une indifférence royale , au point que Harry en était venu à le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il avait de plus intéressant à faire . Est-ce qu'il s'était inquiété ? Un peu , quand même … Après tout , ils avaient le même âge . Malfoy ou pas , c'était évident pour Harry qu'on ne pouvait se mettre au service du Lord à 16 ans sans avoir peur . Ses soupçons s'étaient révélé plutôt juste . Au final …

Il reprit à nouveau son arrachage de brindilles , signe de sa gêne , et lança tout à trac .

« Je te l'ai dit . J'ai tout vu . Alors arrête un peu … Dis moi , au moins . Pourquoi ? »

Draco ferma les yeux . Il pouvait pas la fermer un peu ? Il pouvait se contenter d'être assis , là , sans parler . Ça , il pouvait . Il …_Je pense à quoi , moi ? _Accepter son rival à ses côtés ? Juste parce que … parce que c'était la seule personne qui se montrait un tant soit peu … amicale ? Le mot lui aurait écorché la bouche , presque . Il n'avait pas envie d'être ami avec Potter , par Merlin ! Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était le seul qui ne semblait pas prêt à lui bondir dessus à chaque instant .

« J'étais caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité , tu sais , et Dumbledore m'avait lancer un sort de paralysie … J'ai tout vu , du début à la fin … Jusqu'à la fin » murmura Harry , se remémorant le geste de Snape et le corps de Dumbledore qui s'élevait dans les airs . « Toi , tu voulais pas . T'as jamais voulu . Et tu te retrouve pris au milieu de rumeurs que tu t'obstine à ne pas démentir . Et franchement , t'as vu dans quel état ça te met ? » s'énerva-t-il .

Il rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au Serpentard et pencha la tête au dessus de lui .

« T'as besoin d'aide Malfoy . Sinon tu va clamser , vraiment . Regarde toi un peu ! Moi , je peux t'aider . Parce que je sais que t'as rien fait , et que tu te retrouve tout seul . Et je sais ce que c'est qu'être tout seul , crois moi . »

Draco se releva brusquement , obligeant Harry à se jeter brusquement en arrière et à atterrir sans élégance sur les fesses . Le Serpentard lui faisait face , l'air dur et le regard brillant de fatigue , et Harry fut horrifié de voir son visage . Au-delà de ses blessures , c'était sa pâleur excessive et ses cernes qui étaient les plus inquiétantes . Il avait bien sûr vu son air fatigué de loin , mais jamais il n'avait pu observer son visage d'aussi près . Il resta bouché bée un instant devant l'étendue des dégâts .

« J'en veux pas de ta pitié , Potter » croassa Draco d'une voix rauque . Il n'avait pas parlé depuis des semaines , pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à ce crétin ? « Tu sais rien du tout , alors fous moi la paix . »

« Non »

La réponse avait fusé , claire et nette . Il allait lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être obstiné .

« Je suis là , t'es pas prêt de me voir partir , maintenant . »

« T'as autre chose à faire , il me semble , Potter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils . Savait-il réellement quoi que ce soit ? Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans se laisser démonter .

« Et quoi d'autre , je te prie ? »

Le blond ricana doucement .

« Tu crois sincèrement qu'après avoir été élevé par Lucius Malfoy et apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres , j'ignore totalement la tâche dont tu es incombé ? »

Il le défia un instant , un étrange sentiment de familiarité revenant en lui . La jouxte éternelle opposant Harry Potter à Draco Malfoy reprenait vie . Mais cette fois , c'était … différent .

« Alors franchement … » murmura Draco en baissant les yeux , « je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perdrais du temps avec moi . »

Harry pencha la tête de côté , intrigué . Il lui apparaissait clairement que Draco était complètement perdu . Et il avait pu en parler brièvement avec Dumbledore , apprenant sa condition familiale .

« Tu peux pas rentrer chez toi … et ce qui est devenu cheztoi ,c'est Poudlard . C'est comme moi . » reprit le brun .

Draco releva la tête . Il avait fini de le comparer à lui ?

« Je ne suis pas comme toi , Potter . Jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il .

« Comme tu veux » fit le concerné en haussant les épaules nonchalamment . « N'empêche que je sais . Je sais que t'es incapable de tuer . »

« Tais toi … »

« Je sais que tu dors pas , la nuit , parce que comme moi t'as peur d'en faire des cauchemars. »

« Tais toi . »

« Je sais que tu te lève la peur au ventre un peu plus chaque matin , parce qu'ils sont là et qu'ils t'attendent tous , et que tu les laisse faire ! »

« LA FERME ! »

Draco ramena subitement ses genoux sous son menton et y enfouit son visage tuméfié . C'est bon , Potter avait pu profiter du spectacle assez longtemps , si il pouvait se barrer à présent … Au lieu de venir le harceler , de lancer les mots qui faisait mal et qu'il ne cessait déjà lui-même de se répéter .

Harry remarqua les tremblements qui agitait le jeune Serpentard et se demanda un instant s'il pleurait . Secouant la tête , il se maudit . Il n'était définitivement pas doué . Il devait trouver un autre moyen d'attirer la confiance de Malfoy . Il n'aurait jamais su dire ce qui le poussait réellement à agir ainsi ; sans doute était-ce depuis l'an dernier , quand il avait compris que Draco pouvait être autre chose que ce sale gosse prétentieux et arrogant . Loin d'être une image lisse d'enfant gâté , il y avait autre chose derrière , qui ne demandait qu'à pouvoir s'exprimer . Il s'était parfois demandé comment ils auraient pu évolué ensemble si il n'avait pas refusé de lui serrer la main , en première année .

Un éclair de génie le traversa soudain . Pourquoi pas ? S'avançant maladroitement vers Draco , il lui effleura l'épaule .

Draco releva la tête avec lenteur , et aperçut alors Potter qui lui tendait la main , l'air grave . Le Serpentard contempla avec un air incrédule cette main tendue , les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il comprit ce que le brun lui proposait . Etait-il fou ?

« Tu m'en as toujours voulu pour ça , pas vrai ? » demanda Harry en le fixant dans les yeux .

«… Pas seulement . » souffla Draco , mal à l'aise .

Il sentit un boule lui monter le long de la gorge , traître . Que devait-il faire ? C'était surnaturel , comme situation . Impensable . Et pourtant … C'était la seule échappatoire qui lui restait , la seule personne qui lui proposait un chemin à travers le brouillard qu'était devenue sa vie . Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude . D'un autre côté , il n'avait jamais connu que ça … Mais … Il déglutit péniblement . Il se sentait si las … Il savait que maintenant , il ne pouvait pas continuer tout seul. Arrive un certain point où l'on ne se suffit plus à soi même et ce point là , Draco l'avait franchit allégrement depuis quelques temps déjà . Il était suffisamment brisé … Oui , c'était ça . Alors , Potter ou un autre …

Il avança une main tremblante , tentant de cacher son trouble . Lorsque ses doigts gelés rencontrèrent ceux , chauds , de Harry , il eut un léger sursaut . Il resta là , à fixer cette poignée de main si irréelle , comme s'il était dans un songe . Mais on ne ressentait rien dans les rêves , et cette chaleur était tout ce qu'il y avait de vrai . C'était même la seule chose qui comptait , à présent . Il releva ses yeux gris sur le Gryffondor et rencontra son regard de jade et son sourire . Harry Potter souriait à Draco Malfoy . Et ce sourire était encore bien plus rempli de chaleur que cette poignée de main . Et ce qui résistait encore au fond de Draco se brisa définitivement devant le seul vrai sourire qu'on lui ait jamais adressé . Il tenta un instant de combattre les larmes qui le menaçaient , crispant la mâchoire pour ne pas craquer , mais c'était trop , maintenant . Et parce que Harry l'avait déjà vu pleurer , parce qu'il lui tendait cette main , parce qu'il lui adressait ce sourire , Draco se laissa aller .

Éclatant en sanglots contenus depuis beaucoup trop longtemps , il se jeta contre Harry qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse , surpris . Il mit un instant avant de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement . Les doigts crispés de Draco sur sa cape et les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues tachées de sang du Serpentard le confortèrent alors dans son jugement . Draco avait besoin de quelqu'un , et malgré leur animosité éternelle , il serait ce quelqu'un . Mais devant la gêne que lui procurait cette promiscuité , il comprit que ça ne serait pas facile . Un voyage long et difficile les attendait tous les deux , mais il était impossible de revenir en arrière , pour plusieurs raisons évidentes .

Posant une main maladroite sur l'épaule tremblante de Draco , il soupira , soulagé d'avoir tout de même pu entrouvrir la barrière qui les séparait depuis si longtemps


	6. C'est une promesse

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de l'adopter quand même . Na (tire la langue) l'intrigue est quand même bien à moi . D'abord .

**Rated : **T (pour le moment …)

**Mot de l'auteur : **Chapitre 6 , j'ai l'impression d'avoir un rythme d'histoire très lent , je sais pas… Bon là on va soigner un peu Dray , puis on continuera à le martyriser wi wi wi ... J'en ai pas encore fini .Toujours pour toi , ma fée , merci de ce fabuleux week-end … Plouf ! Ouch !

**Paprika Star:** Merci , ravie que ça te plaise Quant à passer à l'infirmerie … Bah tu verra , puis pour les autres Serpentards … Comme le reste de l'école d'ailleurs , c'est assez difficile à gérer comme situation et ça serait pas drôle si tout allait mieux avec juste une conversation ! D

**Rine :** Le tableau , en effet … J'ai lu le livre 2 fois , français et anglais , et j'avais bloqué sur l'idée que la discussion se faisait à l'infirmerie et que JK signalait que pendant ce temps , le tableau apparaissait … C'est resté comme ça dans ma tête . Alors on dira que ça restera comme ça pour la fic ;)

**Janira :** wah , merci Je sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il y aura , je ne suis absolument le genre d'auteur qui fait des plans , j'écris au fur et à mesure des idées , selon mes envies … Quant je m'installe devant l'ordi , je suis bien incapable de dire ce que je vais raconter . C'est parfois surprenant au final ;) Mais je posterai régulièrement , a peu près toutes les semaines (je voudrais bien plus souvent , mais les études me laissent pas trop le choix …)

**Emilie :** Un Slash .. Possible que oui … Possible que non … Mouhaha je suis diabolique je sais . En fait , j'en ai pas la moindre idée .

**Steph :** merci !

**Misskazimir **: merci bon je vais pas explorer les horcruxes en profondeur et tout ça , des tas d'auteur se chargent de le faire mieux que moi … Je suis pas JKR , ce qui va surtout nous intéresser ici c'est la relation Draco/Harry (naaaaaaaaan j'ai fait ça toute seule ?)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : C'est une Promesse

Ils étaient retournés au château côte à côte , dans un silence gêné . Le Serpentard avait perdu la notion du temps et ne se rappelait plus combien de temps il avait bien pu pleurer ; ça avait été un tel soulagement , et si douloureux en même temps … Une tension qu'il avait depuis cette fameuse nuit , encore pire que celle de l'année précédente . Parce que l'an dernier , quand il avait besoin d'évacuer , il pouvait pleurer . Mais depuis cette nuit , il s'en était senti incapable et cela plus que tout autre chose l'avait épuisé . Jusqu'à ce cassage . Dans les bras du Gryffondor , il avait pu enfin se laisser totalement aller , se sentant inconscient de ses gestes ou pensées . Même lorsqu'il eut cessé de pleurer , il était resté immobile , le visage contre la cape de tissu mouillée de larmes , les yeux grands ouverts . Sans se rendre vraiment compte , il avait laissé Harry le repousser avec une douceur maladroite et l'aider à se lever . Puis ils avaient pris la direction du château . Les yeux dans le vague , il avait l'esprit embrumé et se sentait vide de toute émotions ou pensées . Il ne prenait pas conscience .

Harry lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs , vaguement inquiet , nerveux surtout . Dans quoi s'engageait-il ? Il avait déjà assez de mal à gérer ses propres problèmes , et pourtant , il s'avait qu'aider le jeune Malfoy était son devoir . En fait , pour le moment , ça lui paraissait bien plus important que tout le reste . Parce qu'il ne se rendait compte des faits qu'une fois réellement face à eux , et pour l'instant , en face de lui , il y avait Draco . Mais comment pouvait-il l'aider , il n'en avait pas la moindre idée . Est-ce qu'on guérissait les gens juste en restant près d'eux ?

Il n'était pas tout à fait midi et les couloirs étaient heureusement encore déserts . Ils avaient manqué le cours de potions , ce qui leur vaudrait certainement quelque points en moins , mais franchement , quel importance ? C'était tellement dérisoire de penser à ça , songea Harry . Il regarda autour de lui soudainement , sorti de ses pensées par la brusque obscurité qui s'était installée . Il avait suivi Draco machinalement , et se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans les cachots , près de la salle commune des Serpentards . Harry n'y était venu qu'une fois au cours de la seconde année , mais il n'avait pas souvenir que c'était aussi sombre . En même temps , il avait été bien trop stressé par la transformation pour prendre le temps d'admirer le décor . Mais qu'est-ce que c'était sinistre … Évidemment , aucune fenêtre nulle part , et les nombreuses torches allumées crépitaient d'un feu qui ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère humide du sous sol . Frissonnant , il faillit rentrer dans Draco qui s'était immobilisé devant le tableau d'entrée .

« Cobra royal » murmura le blond d'une voix rauque , et le tableau pivota , s'indignant au passage avec force de la présence outrageuse d'un Gryffondor ici , mais Draco l'ignora superbement . Il fit un pas en avant et se retourna soudain vers Harry .

« Tu comptes rester dehors ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui , mal à l'aise .

« Je sais pas si … »

Draco haussa un sourcil , moqueur .

« Si quoi ? D'une , c'est pas marqué dans le règlement que les invitations entre maisons sont interdites , de deux , je suis préfet et si je le décide , je fais entrer qui je veux , de trois , ce ne sont généralement pas les règles qui te freinent , il me semble . »

Harry grimaça , surpris de la réaction de son comparse . Même dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait , Draco Malfoy ne changeait apparemment pas . D'un autre côté , Harry dut reconnaître qu'une soudaine gentillesse n'aurait été que peu crédible . C'était néanmoins une invitation et Harry suivit en silence le jeune blond à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune .

Il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder de toute part la Salle . Il avait complètement oublié à quoi elle ressemblait . Tout débordait de vert et d'argent , autant que la salle des Gryffondor était noyée sous l'or et le rouge . Il regarda avec des yeux curieux les sources de lumières : des plaques de verre derrière lesquelles coulaient de l'eau , éclairées par des flammes bleues . Disposées un peu partout dans la pièce , elle lui conféraient une atmosphère quelque peu lugubre . Il courut légèrement pour rattraper Draco qui déjà sortait de la pièce , par une porte complètement à l'opposé de celle de l'entrée . Harry fronça les sourcils , se demandant si les dortoirs n'étaient pas en bas des escaliers qui s'ouvraient à côté de la cheminée , avant de se souvenir que Draco était préfet et avait de ce fait sa chambre personnelle . Il le suivit et laissa la lourde porte claquer derrière eux . Ils longèrent un petit couloir , descendirent quelques marches sous un porche et se retrouvèrent face à une nouvelle porte . Encore étonné de se trouver dans un lieu qui lui semblait interdit , il n'entendit pas Draco murmurer le mot de passe de la chambre , mais s'empressa de le suivre dans la pièce .

Il resta figé sur le palier tandis que le Serpentard se dirigeait d'un mouvement las vers le lit . La pièce était simple , mais peu accueillante au goût du Gryffondor . Les murs et le sol en pierre grise semblaient constamment humides , et malgré quelques effets personnels de luxe de l'héritier Malfoy , la chambre sembla à Harry d'une extrême froideur , dans tous les sens du terme . Juste une commode en bois noir contre le mur de la porte , un grand bureau dans un coin , et le lit à baldaquin au centre , aux draps de la couleur de la maison . Harry aperçut par terre les vêtements encore humide de la veille , sa cape abandonnée au bout du lit duquel pendait un drap en désordre , et les bris de la bouteille de potion à côté de la table de chevet . Il fronça le nez , étonné du désordre qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné chez le Serpentard . Mais cet étonnement fut bien vite chassé quand il aperçut Draco , qui s'était arrêté debout près du lit , lui tournant le dos . Il avait passé un bras autour d'un des montant de bois et y appuyait sa tête . Harry s'approcha lentement et entendit sa respiration sifflante . S'il ne savait pas comment aider le Serpentard à long terme , il savait pour l'heure ce qu'il devait faire .

« Tu devrais dormir » lâcha-t-il tout de même nerveusement au jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos .

Pour cacher son embarras , il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les bris de verre et ramassa les vêtements humides qu'il s'empressa de jeter dans le panier prévu à cet effet . Les elfes de maison se chargeraient de nettoyer ça .

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Draco , il vit néanmoins que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce . Fermant les yeux , il semblait respirer avec difficulté et Harry regarda à nouveau avec horreur son teint blafard et les cernes . Il vit aussi les blessures qu'il avait jusque là oublié sur le visage blême .

« On aurait plutôt du aller à l'infirmerie »

Draco secoua la tête pour protester , et s'accrocha un peu plus au montant , sous l'assaut du vertige qui le prenait . Soupirant , Harry s'approcha et lui saisit doucement un bras , que le Serpentard dégagea d'un coup brusque .

« Quoi , qu'est-ce qui a ? » demanda le brun , agacé .

Rien , il n'y avait rien . Juste de vieilles habitudes qui remontaient malgré elles .

« Ça va , pas besoin de faire de manières ,je vais pas rester à regarder la décoration intérieure pendant que tu te laisse crever ! »

Draco eut un rictus .

« Exagères rien , Potter , je suis pas … »

Mais sans attendre de réponse , Harry lui avait déjà repris le bras et le guida sur le lit , où il le força à s'asseoir . Draco ne protesta pas . Surtout qu'il fallait l'avouer , ses jambes lui faisaient de plus en plus mal , comme le reste de son corps , d'ailleurs .

Harry examina les blessures avec curiosité . Le Serpentard avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et un peu enflée , toujours en train de saigner ; des hématomes parcouraient sa joue gauche et son front , et du sang coulait de sa tempe ouverte . Sans doute avait-il aussi des bleus au niveau du ventre et de la poitrine , songea Harry . Draco regardait droit devant lui , les yeux fiévreux , mal à l'aise de sentir le regard de jade parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau blessée .

« Tu connais des sorts de guérison ? » demanda Harry , inquiet .

Le blond baissa les yeux en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête . Les sorts de guérison étaient encore trop complexes pour leur niveau .

« On va faire ça à la moldu , alors » soupira Harry en se relevant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain .

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Draco .

Jamais encore il n'avait eu recours à quoique ce soit de moldu pour n'importe quel usage . Surtout pas en médecine … Il entendit le brun farfouiller dans l'armoire de la salle de bain , de l'eau couler . Par Merlin , comment pensait-il s'occuper de lui juste avec des méthodes non sorcières ?

Harry réapparu , un gant de toilette dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre . Il vint se rasseoir à côté du Serpentard et , trempant le gant dans l'eau , entreprit de nettoyer la blessure de sa tempe où s'était mêlé au sang un peu de terre . Draco eut un mouvement de recul .

« Ah , ça suffit , hein! » s'exclama Harry fermement , le tirant à nouveau par le bras pour le ramener à lui . « T'as plus 6 ans. »

C'était pas ça . C'était juste que se faire soigner juste avec de l'eau tiède par son meilleur ennemi , ça ne lui semblait pas … normal . Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait été , depuis quelques mois ? Il ferma les yeux quand Harry appuya sur la peau à vif , siffla entre ses dents et tressaillit . Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit que le gant s'attardait sur sa joue , nettoyant doucement le sang et les larmes qui s'y étaient mélangés .

Après ça , Harry matérialisa quelques glaçons avec sa baguette et les glissa dans un autre gant pour fabriquer une petite poche de glace . Il l'appuya avec précaution sur la lèvre de Draco qui frissonna et laissa échapper un faible gémissement .

« Désolé » s'exclama Harry en arrêtant aussitôt son geste .

Il lui tendit la poste de glace . Draco la prit sans même un merci et l'appuya doucement sur sa lèvre douloureuse , retenant un nouveau gémissement au contact glacé . Harry se leva d'un bond .

« Je vais retourner à la Grande Salle , c'est l'heure du repas . Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Pas faim . »

Harry haussa les épaules .

« Comme tu veux . Tu devrais dormir un peu , au moins . »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte . Il s'apprêtait à saisir le lourd cercle du battant en étain lorsque sa voix le fit s'arrêter .

« Je peux pas dormir … »

C'était un faible murmure . Harry se retourna et contempla avec suspicion le Serpentard dont la tête penchait en avant , comme si elle était trop lourde . Le visage tuméfié disparaissait derrière les mèches d'un blond presque blanc qui l'encadrait , et jamais l'héritier Malfoy n'avait parut si vulnérable au Gryffondor . C'était extrêmement troublant . Et ce murmure , loin d'être une simple information , était également un appel à l'aide .

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille , embarrassé .

« Hm … Tu n'as pas de la potion pour le sommeil ? »

Draco releva la tête et eut un rictus mi-moqueur , mi-triste .

« Hin ! Regarde moi … A ce stade , j'ai besoin de plus qu'un sommeil artificiel . »

« Ben dors , dans ce cas . »

« Je peux pas … »

Harry eut une pointe d'impatience . Il ne pouvait pas , pourquoi ? Dans l'état où il était , le sommeil ne devait pas être difficile à trouver ; c'était simple de fermer les yeux … Harry se raidit brusquement . Non , ce n'était pas simple . Pas toujours . Et il le savait mieux que quiconque . Il se rappelait les insomnies qui l'avait saisi en cinquième année , entre autre , après le « rêve du serpent » . Il avait eu une peur panique de fermer les yeux pendant longtemps , même si cela devait durer cinq minutes … Ça avait été une période épouvantable . Alors non , ce n'était pas simple de fermer les yeux . Draco aussi devait faire des cauchemars . Il ne savait pas si ils étaient liés à cette fameuse nuit ou à d'autres choses , mais après tout , il parlerait quand il serait prêt , si il en ressentait un jour le besoin . Harry ne pouvait pas lui en demander trop , ils ne pouvaient pas du jour au lendemain devenir les meilleurs amis du monde , malgré le lien désormais irréversible qui les unissait .

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieur , réfléchissant à toute allure . Il devait quand même trouver le moyen de le faire dormir ; s'il s'en empêchait depuis longtemps , ça pourrait bien finir par lui être fatal . Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée . Il ne pouvait lui imposer ces cauchemars .

« Je vais me débrouiller pour te ramener une potion pour le sommeil . Je sais bien que c'est pas ce qui te fera vraiment récupérer , mais ça sera déjà ça . »

Draco opina du chef , et ramena ses jambes sur le lit , grimaçant sous la douleur que lui procurait sa coupure et ses hématomes .

« Je ferai mieux de te ramener aussi de la pommade pour tes bleus . »

« Et tu vas t'y prendre comment, Potter ? Tu compte cambrioler Mrs Pom ? »

« Pourquoi pas … » répondit le brun avec un drôle de sourire carnassier sur les lèvres .

Sur ce , il sortit de la pièce , laissant seul un Draco sceptique .

« Je me demande s'il aurait pas eu sa place à Serpentard , lui … »

§

Harry traversa au pas de course la salle commune des Serpentards et sorti du quartier général de la maison tout aussi vite . Heureusement , c'était l'heure du repas et les couloirs étaient déserts pour l'heure . Il accéléra néanmoins l'allure , peu tranquille à l'idée de se faire prendre dans les cachots .

Il entra dans la Grande Salle essoufflé et rejoignit sa place .

« Où t'étais passé , Harry ? » demanda Ron avant même qu'il ne s'assoit .

« Nulle part » répondit le brun avec aplomb .

Réponse stupide , réflexe totalement défensif qui ne trompait généralement personne .

« Sérieusement » insista Hermione , « qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Harry s'affaira à son repas dans un mutisme borné , réfléchissant désespérément à une excuse . _J'étais avec Malfoy_ . Ah oui , de deux choses l'une , soit ils le prendraient pour un fou , soit ils le trucideraient sur place . Il croisa à nouveau les regards insistants de ses deux meilleurs amis et soupira .

« Ok . Écoutez , je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant … Ne me posez pas de questions . Je vous dirai tout en temps voulu . Ne vous inquiétez pas . »

Hermione se pencha vers lui de façon à n'être pas entendue par les autres élèves .

« Ça a un rapport avec Voldemort ou les Horcruxes ? Si c'est le cas , je croyais … »

« Je vous dis ce que je sais à ce propos , et vous le savez très bien » rétorqua Harry , piqué au vif. « Ça n'a rien à voir , et vous finirez par être au courant . Pour l'instant , faites moi juste confiance . Ya rien de dangereux , c'est juste que … rien n'est sûr»

Ce n'était clair que pour lui et Hermione le dévisagea d'un air inquiet .

« Oh , allez 'Mione , c'est pas comme si il traînait avec Malfoy non plus ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille . _Étonnant comme Ron a la capacité de mettre le doigt sur la vérité seulement quand il plaisante …_pensa-t-il mi amusé , mi énervé . Il finit son repas en vitesse et se leva . Il ne restait que peu de temps avant la reprise des cours . Il s'éloignait d'un pas vif quand Hermione le héla à nouveau :

« Tu va pas encore manquer les cours de cet après midi , hein ? »

« Non , non » la rassura-t-il en agitant la main. « Je me dépêche . A tout à l'heure ! »

Il avait à peine fait un pas en dehors de la Grande Salle qu'il se mit à courir comme un dingue jusqu'à son dortoir . En effet , il n'avait plus qu'une petite demi heure avant la reprise des cours et il lui fallait faire vite … Arrivé à la Tour Gryffondor , il attrapa en vitesse sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise et la fourra dans sa poche ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à l'infirmerie .

Il courut à nouveau jusqu'à l'office et se cacha sous la cape , tentant de reprendre une respiration moins bruyante avant d'entrer dans la pièce . Heureusement , les portes étaient toujours ouvertes en journées . Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et vit que la voie était libre , et se précipita alors vers l'armoire à pharmacie . Il dénicha rapidement une bouteille pour le sommeil , mais pour la pommade , c'était autre chose . Peu de flacon ou crème étaient étiquetées , Mrs Pomfresh reconnaissant les flacons sans cette aide . Mais voilà , il n'était pas infirmière , et il eut beau farfouiller , il ne trouva absolument rien . Pourtant , il avait eut tellement d'ecchymoses à cause du Quidditch ou de ses batailles , il aura du reconnaître la fameuse crème , non ? Apparemment pas . Agacé , il retint un geste nerveux et fit demi tour , dépité . Il avait au moins la potion pour le sommeil … Il glissa le précieux flacon dans sa poche et ressortit dans le couloir , où il enleva sa cape . C'était quand même rageant … Il avait eu bien assez de fois le tube de crème entre les mains pour … Il se figea un instant . Oui , justement , il l'avait eu assez de fois . Une fois de plus … Regardant autour de lui , il s'assura que le couloir était vide , puis enfouit le flacon dans la cape d'invisibilité et s'agenouilla près d'une armure . Il attrapa un des pans de la cape et le mordit avec force . Prenant une grande inspiration , il ferma les yeux et balança alors avec force sa main gauche sur les briques de pierres . Des larmes de douleur perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il lâcha un cri étouffé par la cape . Il s'empressa de cacher cette dernière derrière l'armure et regarda le dos sa main qui prenait déjà une teinte bleuâtre . Avec un air satisfait , il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie .

§

Draco s'était étendu sur le lit et ses yeux fixaient inlassablement le plafond de son lit à baldaquins . Un mal de ventre commençait à lui déchirer les entrailles et la nausée à monter , conséquences de sa privation de nourriture depuis près de deux jours . Au moins , ça l'empêchait de dormir …De trop réfléchir aussi … Potter lui avait offert son aide , il connaissait la vérité … Malgré ça , il restait quand même … hé bien , ça avait été toujours comme ça , ils n'avaient jamais pu se sentir , tous les deux … Alors , ça n'irait forcément pas bien loin …

Il tourna légèrement la tête en entendant une agitation dans le couloir . Qui est-ce qui venait l'importuner , hum ? Se levant avec précaution , il se rapprocha de l'entrée .

« Et meeeeeeeerde … Quel andouille ! » s'exclama une voix derrière la porte .

Draco ouvrit la porte à l'andouille en question et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Harry Potter étonné .

« Je te le fais pas dire. »

« Je … hem … Je connaissais pas le mot de passe . » se justifia le brun , un peu vexé .

« J'ai cru comprendre ça , oui . »

Il s'écarta pour laisser le brun entrer . Ce dernier brandit avec un air de victoire les précieux médicaments , mais Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence . Si Potter croyait toujours l'aider avec une simple potion … Il se laissa néanmoins guider sur le lit sans protester , et Harry lui tendit le tube de crème . Draco le regarda avec un drôle d'air .

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry . « T'espères tout de même pas que c'est moi qui vais te la passer ? »

« Surtout pas , non » rétorqua le blond en saisissant la pommade avec humeur .

Il massa doucement ses hématomes , passant les mains sous sa chemise tant bien que mal , les yeux dans le vague , pendant que Harry regardait la pièce avec curiosité .

«T'as utilisé ta cape d'invisibilité ? Mrs Pom donne pas de médicaments comme ça aux élèves, en général … »

Harry sourit imperceptiblement en entendant la façon dont Draco appelait l'infirmière .

« Juste pour la potion de sommeil … Je trouvais pas la pommade , j'ai du utiliser un autre moyen . »

« Et lequel ? »

Pour toute réponse , Harry lui mit sa main gauche sous le nez , un sourire triomphal sur la visage . Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds .

« T'es vraiment encore plus malade que je le croyais , Potter … »

Vexé , Harry se renfrogna .

« Et toi , c'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe … »

« Oh , ça va . » grogna Draco en rejetant des mèches folles qui s'échappaient de son catogan , pour dégager son front . « Je t'ai rien demandé , moi. C'est encore ta stupide bonté de Gryffondor qui t'as poussé à agir. »

« Sans elle , tu serais mort de froid , je te rappelle ! Et coupe tes cheveux , tu vas finir par ressembler à ton père. » lâcha Harry tout à trac , l'énervement le gagnant un peu plus de seconde en seconde .

« Laisse mon père en dehors de ça ! Et qu'est-ce que ça fais si je lui ressemble ? »

« Je croyais justement que c'était ce que tu ne voulais pas ! Ne me dis pas que t'admire encore un type qui croupit dans une cellule ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est ta faute s'il est en prison ! »

« Pardon ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai poussé à s'enrouler comme un idiot à la solde d'un assassin ! » cria Harry , hors de lui .

« Espèce de … » commença Draco en se levant d'un bond .

Trop vite , sans doute . Harry vit soudain son visage devenir d'une blancheur cadavérique , et le regarda s'éloigner en titubant vers la salle de bain .

Draco eut juste le temps de se pencher au dessus des toilettes avant de sentir une vive douleur lui vriller les tripes . Comme si on lui contractait l'estomac et qu'il remontait jusqu'à sa gorge . La respiration coupée , il sentit avec horreur le liquide verdâtre remonter jusque dans sa bouche . Il tenta de reprendre son souffle , mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se redresser , la douleur revenait le faire vomir .

Harry s'était précipité à sa suite . Il l'aida à se relever et le dirigea vers le lavabo .

« Depuis combien de temps t'as rien avaler ? » demanda-t-il tout en l'aidant à se rincer le visage .

Draco s'accrocha aux rebords du lavabo et Harry eut le souvenir fugace de la fois où il l'avait vu pleurer pour la première fois .

« Je … sais pas trop. » haleta-t-il. « Un jour . Ou deux . Ou plus … »

Fronçant les sourcils , Harry attrapa un verre et matérialisa de l'eau avec sa baguette magique , puis le tendit au Serpentard .

« C'est quoi ? » demanda ce dernier , sur la défensive .

« Juste de l'eau . Si jamais t'as envie de vomir à nouveau , vaut mieux que ça soit de l'eau plutôt que de la bile . Ça fera moins mal . »

Draco avala le contenu du verre doucement , craignant une nouvelle nausée . Il se sentait réellement de plus en plus mal… La tête lourde , des maux de ventre sourds , les muscles douloureux et cette blessure sur la poitrine … Pris d'un nouveau vertige , les oreilles bourdonnantes , il s'agrippa au bras du Gryffondor qui le retint fermement et passa un bras autour de sa taille .

« T'as besoin d'aller dormir . »

Il l'aida à aller jusqu'au lit où Draco se laissa tomber . Il se glissa sous les draps pendant que Harry attrapait la bouteille de potion . Il en versa le quart dans le verre et tendit le tout à Draco .

« Tu viendra manger ce soir ? Ou tu préfère que je te ramènes quelque chose ? » questionna-t-il en cherchant une couverture supplémentaire dans le placard . Il trouvait la pièce beaucoup trop humide pour un corps malade . Mais il ne trouva rien .

« Hum … J'ai pas faim . » marmonna le blond , le nez dans la tasse .

Harry soupira . Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il faisait réellement tout ça . Las , il s'apprêta à sortir et attrapa au passage la cape qui traînait sur le lit , mais sentit soudain que Draco la retenait fermement .

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux , sentant une vague de panique lui affoler le cœur . Pourquoi avait-il eu ce réflexe stupide ? On aurait dit un gosse s'accrochant à la jupe de sa mère . Affolé d'avoir un geste si enfantin devant son éternel rival , il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement .

Mais Harry revint sur ses pas et le regarda avec un air triste .

« Ça va … » murmura-t-il . « Je reviendrai . J'ai dit que je t'aiderai . »

Draco sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer peu à peu alors qu'une lente torpeur l'envahissait . Les effets de la potion commençaient à se faire sentir , et il se laissa doucement retomber sur l'oreiller . Ses muscles douloureux se détendirent lentement et malgré ses efforts , il ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts . Il sentit à peine la cape le recouvrir par-dessus les draps , lui apportant un peu de chaleur supplémentaire , et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves .

Harry soupira de fatigue . A peine trois heures depuis qu'il lui avait tendue la main , et il se rendait à peine compte de l'ampleur de la tache . Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser … Enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité , il sortit de la chambre et retourna en cours . Mais l'envie n'y était pas , et il fut incapable de se concentrer durant tout l'après midi .


	7. N'attends pas demain ou après

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de l'adopter quand même . Na (tire la langue) l'intrigue est quand même bien à moi . D'abord .

**Rated :**T (pour le moment …)

**Mot de l'auteur : **Wohé , j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là … Mais ça y est , je suis repartie , j'ai même fait un petit plan … Bon ok , c'était plus par ennui en cours de maths qu'autre chose . Mais ça va bien m'aider

**Janira** : Merci ! En espérant rester toujours aussi crédible … J'ai un peu peur avec ce chapitre …

**Serdra** : Oh il va y arriver . Mais ça sera pas facileuh :p Merci de ta review

**Paprika Star** : Oh , t'as encore rien vu … (chuis vraiment méchante … A perfect Slytherin !) Merci

**Ma fée préférée** (et là j'ai eu une seconde de flottement avant de tilter … vais me cacher) : sais pas si tu lira la fic avant mon mail . Bah de toute façon je t'envoie mon mail demain. Toujours pour toi ! ;) Te nem !

**Ocaora :** c'est là c'est là ! Et les vacances arrivent , je vais avoir enfin du temps libre ! Sans doute la parution sera un poil plus rapide ! Merci ;)

**

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : N'attends pas demain ou après_ **

« Harry … Harry … oh , Potter ! »

Harry sorti de sa torpeur en clignant des yeux d'un air surpris .

« Hé ben quand même … » s'exclama Ron . « Ça fait trois mille ans que j'attends ces fichues racines d'arnica ! »

« Exagère rien » lança nonchalamment Harry en lui tendant les fameuses racines .

En vérité , il avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs depuis le début de l'après midi . Et maintenant qu'il était près de toucher à sa fin , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil impatients sur l'horloge magique à côté de bureau de Slughorn. Sans savoir si il appréhendai ou attendais le moment où il retournerai le voir . Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aiderait Draco Malfoy …

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la main ? » demanda Ron , le tirant à nouveau de ses reflexions .

« Oh , je me suis cogné . » mentit le brun.

« Ben la vache , tu t'es pas loupé ! Tu …»

Une voix forte dans leur dos interrompit le rouquin .

« Harry , m'boy ! Mettez un peu de jus d'arnica dessus . Sale blessure . Comment est-ce que ça vous est arrivé ? »

« Je me suis cogné. » répéta le concerné .

« Faites attention , les mains sont essentielles pour les potions ! » lança le professeur débonnaire avant de s'éloigner .

« Oui , oui … » marmonna Harry . Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait , des potions . Autant il avait toujours détesté ça avec Snape , autant le plaisir qu'il y avait pris l'an dernier s'était transformé en profond dégoût en découvrant l'identité du fameux Prince de Sang Mêlé . Il plongea le bout des doigts dans le jus d'arnica que Ron était en train d'extraire en fronçant le nez sous l'odeur forte , et en enduisit sa main douloureuse . En fait , il n'avait même pas pensé à se passer de la pommade , et sa main l'avait élancé tout l'après midi . Mais déjà le jus de la plante lui chauffait la peau et le soulageait un peu . Il posa la main sous son nez , faisant mine de se concentre sur le livre ouvert devant lui . Il aimait bien cette odeur doucereuse , lui .

§

Draco ouvrit les yeux subitement . Quelle heure était-il ? Impossible à dire , vu que la chambre se trouvait au sous-sol … Il avait parfois l'impression d'y suffoquer , même si c'était seulement psychologique . Avisant la montre posée sur sa table de chevet , il remarqua en fronçant les sourcils qu'il n'avait dormi que 4 heures . Ce qui était bien peu comparé à tout le sommeil dont il avait besoin , mais il semblait que la potion ne pouvait guère faire effet plus longtemps sur son organisme . Se levant avec une grimace sous la douleur qui envahissait à nouveau ses membres engourdis , il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en frissonnant . Il faisait trop humide , dans cette pièce . Il se dépêcha de s'engouffrer sous la douche d'eau chaude , la montant au maximum que son corps pouvait le supporter , et s'y attarda longuement . Il soupira d'aise sous l'eau brûlante qui endormait considérablement sa douleur . Il aurait bien pu y rester pour le reste de sa vie , à ce moment là …

Il du néanmoins se résoudre à sortir en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir . Il y eut un silence puis un « Malfoy !» coléreux résonna contre la paroi. Il quitta son cocon de chaleur avec regrets , le corps rougi par la chaleur de l'eau , se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse avant de se résoudre à sortir , une serviette autour du cou pour ses cheveux encore trempés .

Harry tapa du pied , agacé . Ça n'avait déjà pas été facile de traverser la Salle Commune des Serpentards bondée .. Aussi invisible fut-il , il n'en demeurai pas moins « palpable » . Alors voir qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête malgré son état énervait le Survivant. Si c'était uniquement pour le contrarier , c'était vraiment ridicule ! Draco regarda avec indifférence son air coléreux .

« Tu es déjà debout ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir. » répondit le blond avec sarcasme .

« Tu n'as pas l'air plus reposé que tout à l'heure , je pensai que la potion ferai effet plus longtemps . »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit , le sommeil artificiel ne m'est plus d'un très grand secours . Écoute un peu quand on te parle , pour une fois , Potter . »

C'était bas . Harry souffrait peut-être plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre de sa grande impulsivité , et ne pas écouter les autre lui avait coûter la vie de son cher parrain , quoiqu'en disent les autres . Il eut une violente envie de frapper Malfoy au visage , mais se ravisa aussitôt en voyant l'hématome qui traînait encore sur sa joue . Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer . Il était venu pour l'aider , pas pour le frapper . Il savait à qui il avait affaire depuis le début , c'était à lui de se contrôler . Draco le regardait avec un air bizarre , la tête légèrement penchée . Potter était vraiment étrange , pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur .

Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau , plus ou moins calmé . S'il repartait sur la pente savonneuse que constituait le souvenir de Sirius , autant sauter par la fenêtre tout de suite . Non , il avait une personne à sauver , il était le seul en mesure de le faire et cette fois , il ne faillirai pas . Il ne voulait plus être responsable d'une mort . Au fond , c'était peut-être un peu égoïste , comme agissement . Son regard glissa sur la chemise entrouverte de Draco , et une expression d'effroi se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut la blessure ouverte .

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que … ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en désignant du doigt le torse du blond .

« Je sais pas … Je l'ai depuis cet été , Mrs Pom n'arrive pas à la guérir et moi je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une telle blessure … A moins que ça ne soit un souvenir de notre confrontation l'an dernier » dit-il en jetant un regard de biais au Survivant.

« NON ! Surtout pas … Surtout pas » fit Harry en secouant la tête avec force . Ça avait un tel choc pour lui quand il avait vu l'effet de ce sort … D'accord , il l'avait jeter pour se protéger du Doloris , il n'en connaissait pas les conséquences et c'était justement bien pire . Il connaissait des tas de sorts de désarmements , mais non , il s'était laissé allé une fois de plus à son impulsivité et commit un acte inconscient . Il se rappela l'horreur qui l'avait saisi alors , l'épée invisible , et ce sang , tout ce sang … Il s'était laissé tombé à genoux en sanglotant d'une voix paniquée des excuses , et c'était bien la seule fois de sa vie qu'il avait prononcé son prénom … Heureusement que Moaning Myrtle se trouvait là et avait donné l'alerte , parce que lui , il s'était retrouvé bien trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit .

Il secoua à nouveau la tête sous le regard curieux de Malfoy et tenta de se ressaisir à nouveau . Inspirer… Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit avec une bande de tissu propre .

« Tu … »

« Oui , j'irais voir Mrs Pom pour ça ce soir » répondit Draco , appréhendant sa question .

Harry acquiesça en silence . Draco alla s'asseoir sur le lit , se passant machinalement la main sur l'hématome qui ornait encre son visage . Harry s'approcha alors de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue . Elle était encore grasse du jus d'arnica , qui s'avérait bien meilleur remède brut que cette pommade . Draco retint son souffle tandis que les doigts chauds caressaient sa peau avec douceur . Harry le regardait pensivement , s'interrogeant sur la cause de cette immonde coupure . Si ça en avait la même forme , il doutait que ce soit le Sectumsempra puisque la coupure au visage n'était pas réapparue . Il se renseignerait quand même , il ne voulait plus être responsable de quelque douleur que ce soit . Il grimpa sur le lit derrière Draco et attendit que le blond enlève sa chemise . Il constata avec soulagement qu'il ne portait plus que de légères traces d'hématomes au niveau du ventre , qui disparaîtraient totalement d'ici quelques heures . Déroulant la bande propre , il entrepris de faire le pansement avec précautions .

La perspective d'être responsable de cette blessure le rendait nerveux plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre , et il craignait de l'ouvrir un peu plus de par sa maladresse . Draco ne disait rien , mais frissonnait à chaque fois que les doigts chauds effleuraient sa peau . Il se rendait compte que jusqu'à maintenant , il n'avait connu de gestes aussi doux que de la part de sa mère , mais c'était il y a si longtemps … C'était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours fait défaut , et les bras maladroits de Harry qui s'affairaient autour de son torse blessé avaient quelque chose de réconfortant et d'inconnu à la fois . C'était une attention à laquelle il était loin d'être habitué et qui le mettait mal à l'aise , sans pour autant être désagréable , au contraire .

Harry noua finalement la bandelette , craignant d'avoir un peu serré , et descendit du lit .

« T'es pas aussi doué que Mrs Pom . » dit Draco , un léger rictus aux lèvres .

«Je suis pas infirmier , moi … »

« Ça ira . »

Ce n'était pas un réel remerciement , mais il ne devait pour le moment pas en demander plus . Il vit Draco porter la main à ses cheveux encore mouillés alors qu'une grimace tordait sa bouche . Lever les bras tirait sur sa blessure . Harry revint vers lui .

« Laisse , je vais faire . »

« Ça va Potter , je suis pas handicapé à ce point quand même . »

« Non , mais ça te fait mal quand même . Et puis c'est toujours plus facile que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse que soi-même . »

Draco ne répondit rien tandis que Harry remontait à sa place derrière lui . En fait , il avait peur de ressentir sa peau contre la sienne , ce contact physique auquel il n'était habitué d'aucune sorte . En même temps , il voulait à nouveau y goûter , par pure curiosité . Harry matérialisa des ciseaux en argent et étala la serviette autour des épaules du Serpentard .

« Essaie de ne pas me faire la même coupe que toi » lâcha ce dernier pour cacher sa nervosité .

Harry eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il lui répondait de ne pas s'en faire , mais en réalité il devait bien admettre qu'il ignorait quel résultat il allait obtenir . Mais bon , ses propres cheveux indisciplinés lui venaient de son père , on ne pouvait rien contre la génétique , pas vrai ? Il s'affaira quelques instants et dut admettre que ce n'était pas bien compliqué . Draco retenait sa respiration alors que les mains de Harry lui chatouillaient doucement la nuque . Lorsqu'il eut fini , le brun lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux avec des gestes très lents pour les coiffer un peu , agréablement surpris de leur finesse , et ces gestes innocents troublaient Draco au plus haut point . Il était gêné de ces gestes , de cette chaleur , mais il aimait ça aussi . Ça lui rappelait un peu la douceur de sa mère mais c'était différent aussi . Il apprenait que le contact physique pouvait aussi être agréable , chose qu'il pensait avoir totalement oublier , s'il l'avait connu un jour . Harry bondit sur ses pieds pour admirer son « oeuvre » alors que Draco esquissait un drôle de sourire un peu triste . La tête pensivement penchée sur le côté , Harry observa Draco . Avec ses cernes noires qui contrastaient avec sa peau diaphane et qui faisaient ressortir encore plus ses yeux gris pâles , rendus brillants à cause de la fatigue , et ses cheveux blonds encore humides qui encadraient son fin visage , Harry pensa que lorsqu'il perdait son air suffisant , il ressemblait vraiment à un ange . Il ne savait pas quel était la cause de ce sourire mélancolique , mais Draco parut remarquer sa contemplation et sursauta , fronçant les sourcils .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien du tout . » dit précipitamment Harry en détournant le regard . « Tu viendras manger ce soir ? »

« J'ai pas faim » répondit le blond en séchant ses cheveux et enfilant sa chemise .

« Tu veux être à nouveau malade ? Tu vas quand même pas rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre pour le reste de tes jours ! »

Draco baissa la tête d'un air sombre . Il se sentait trop fatigué pour les affronter encore .

« Tu as peur . »

Le Serpentard le regarda vivement dans les yeux , avec humeur .

« Bien sûr ! Tu crois que je vais aller à leur rencontre , le sourire aux lèvres , « bonjour , c'est Malfoy , frappez moi ! » Je suis pas un Gryffondor , moi . Je suis pas maso au point de foncer tête baissée au milieu d'une foule qui veut ma mort . N'importe qui aurait peur » finit-il en détournant le regard , un air boudeur sur le visage . Potter pouvait le prendre pour un imbécile s'il voulait , ça lui était égal . De toute façon , à moins de remonter le temps … Non , s'il n'avait pas grandi … Si il était resté enfant , il n'aurait jamais eu à subir tout ça .

« Tu va fuir longtemps ? » demanda Harry , qui lui faisait face les bras croisé , une pointe d'agacement dans la voix .

Draco eut un éclat de rire bref , sans conviction.

« Ah ! Parce que tu crois que je fais quoi , sans arrêt ? J'ai fuis devant la tâche qui m'était incombée , j'ai fuis le Mage Noir en me cachant ici , je les fuis eux … Je ne sais faire que ça . Si on ne sait pas fuir , on peut pas vivre très longtemps , je crois . »

« Peut être . » lâcha Harry , qui sentit son agacement retomber . Il revint s'asseoir aux côtés du blond et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague .

« Je devrais peut-être essayer de fuir , moi aussi . J'en ai envie parfois , tu sais . Seulement , je crois que je n'ai pas le choix … J'aimerais l'avoir . Mais je peux pas faire autrement … Si je fuis , quel sera le résultat ? Une guerre qui s'éternisera et des milliers de victimes dont je serais responsable par ma fuite . Mais ne pas fuir , pour moi , ça revient à devenir un assassin … »

Draco le regarda avec étonnement . Maintenant que tous ses jugements et principes sur le Lord Noir s'estompaient , il se rendait compte qu'un adolescent de son âge portait sur ses trop frêles épaules l'avenir de tout un monde . Pas plus que lui n'avait pu devenir un meurtrier en ne pouvant pas tuer un homme qu'il n'avait quand même jamais apprécié , Harry ne se sentait pas capable de devenir un assassin , même si ça devait sauver des milliers de gens . Mais un enfant ne peut pas devenir assassin . Un enfant ne devrait pas porter un si lourd fardeau tout seul . N'importe qui aurait voulu fuir devant cette tâche .

Draco avait l'esprit embrouillé . Il avait toujours subi l'influence de son père ou de Voldemort , endoctriné qu'il était dans ses principes . Il prenait peu à peu conscience que plusieurs visions étaient possibles , mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter .

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre à Harry .

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui .

« Oui . J'ai peur d'être responsable de la mort de mes amis , j'ai peur de mourir . J'ai peur de tuer . En fait , je crève de trouille à chaque fois que je pense à ce qui risque d'arriver . »

« Hm . »

Harry le regarda d'un air amusé .

« Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais ravi de partir à la bataille ? Je sais que les stupides Gryffondors se caractérisent par leur courage , mais de là à être fou … »

« Oh , le courage , c'es vite dit » répliqua Draco en fronçant le nez , « je me demande toujours ce que Longbottom fait chez vous . »

« Ne parle pas de lui sans la connaître . Tu juges trop vite , Malfoy . »

Draco balança une jambe doucement avec nervosité .

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre opinion sur toi que celles qu'on m'a apprise . Tu n'es vu que comme celui qui a détruit une fois notre … Voldemort , et celui qui est à même de le détruire . Tu étais aussi celui qui me dépassait toujours , me mettait des bâtons dans les roues sans arrêt . Un parasite , en somme. »

« Merci de la charmante comparaison . »

Il avait remarqué que Malfoy avait failli dire « notre maître » mais s'était ravisé au denier moment avec un regard dur , comme s'il luttait contre des réflexes inscrits en lui depuis trop longtemps .

Il attrapa le bras gauche de Draco et dégagea doucement la chemise . Il réprima un haut le cœur en apercevant la marque noire . Il l'effleura du bout de ses doigts tremblants , comme si elle était en feu . Un silence lourd s'était installé autour d'eux . Draco le laissait faire et l'observait avec curiosité . Il savait que ces marques avaient une conséquence sur Potter , au niveau de la cicatrice d'après ce qu'il avait compris , mais lui qui avait refusé de tout son être devenir Mangemort , cette marque aurait-elle le même pouvoir que les autres ? Il ne savait pas trop comment ça marchait , mais alors que l'an dernier il sentait régulièrement diverses sensations à son emplacement , il n'avait rien senti depuis des mois . Depuis qu'il ne voulait plus . Depuis qu'il ne dormait plus aussi . Si il dormait , qu'il faisait ces cauchemars , Il pourrait l'atteindre . Il n'en avait aucune certitude , mais il ne voulait pas rendre son esprit vulnérable à ses attaques . Il vit le brun froncer les sourcils , un air d'incompréhension sur le visage .

« Je ne sens rien . C'est bizarre . C'est la première fois … »

Il inspira à fond , ferma les yeux un instant .

« Tu sais , moi aussi , jusqu'à l'an dernier , je ne te voyais que comme un sale gamin arrogant et irrécupérable , capable d'une méchanceté sans limite mais … »

« Je suis d'une méchanceté sans limite , Potter » le coupa Draco , un sourire moqueur aux lèvres . « Ne va pas t'imaginer que je portais un masque pendant toutes ces années . Tu as vu le véritable Draco Malfoy , ne te méprends pas . »

« Je n'en ai vu qu'une partie . Tu es capable de pleurer et d'avoir peur aussi . Ce que je veux dire … » Harry se mordilla la lèvre en cherchant ses mots . Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça . « Ce que je veux dire , c'est que nous étions renfermés sur nos premières impressions , et comme les maisons ne se mélangent pas , on ne pouvaient pas voir plus loin … Regarde , tout à l'heure , tu parlais de Neville , mais si tu avais été Gryffondor , tu saurais qu'il y a autre chose derrière sa maladresse et sa peur. Je suppose que si j'avais été Serpentard … »

« Tu n'aurais rien vu du tout . Les Serpentards ne font pas d'état d'âme et ne cherche pas à s'inquiéter les uns des autres . C'est chacun pour soi , ici . Et puis , dis pas n'importe quoi , si t'es allé à Gryffondor , tu risquais pas de … »

« Tu te trompes » déclara Harry avec gravité . « Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard . C'est moi qui ait pas voulu , parce que Ron … »

Il s'interrompit devant l'air énervé du blond .

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as basé ton jugement sur ce que t'as dit Weasley ? »

« Et toi ? » répliqua aussitôt Harry . « T'as envisagé autre chose que Serpentard ? Non , parce que on t'as toujours dit que Serpentard c'était le meilleur . Moi , j'y connaissais absolument rien à Poudlard . Je … »

« Tu connaissais rien ? Sérieusement ? » le coupa Draco , incrédule .

« J'ai été … heu j'ai grandi chez mon oncle et ma tante , ils étaient moldus . » Harry fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il avait faillit dire « élevé » , mais pouvait-il prétendre avoir reçu une éducation ? D'ailleurs , quand il repensait à son cousin Dursley , il se félicitait de ne pas avoir eu cette éducation .

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors , ils ont toujours prétendu que la magie n'existait pas . Pour résumer , ils nous prennent pour des … monstres. » dit Harry d'une voix dure . On ne pouvait pas dire que les Durleys étaient son sujet préféré alors qu'il y avait mille choses plus importantes à dire .

« Hm …Voilà encore une preuve de la connerie de ces putains de moldus » s'exclama Draco , une expression de haine sur le visage .

Harry se retourna vivement vers lui .

« Hey , pas de ça devant moi ! Les Dursleys sont un cas à part , mais si c'est pour avoir ce genre de propos , tu peux retourner directement voir Voldemort ! »

Il regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté en voyant le sang quitter le visage du Serpentard . Il y eut un silence gêné . Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'excuser vraiment . Draco ne pouvait pas rejeter en deux jours les convictions de toute une vie , et il était bien trop fier . Harry ne voulait pas s'excuser chaque fois qu'il disait un mot de travers alors que le blond ne prenait pas cette peine . Il regrettait que la conversation ait glissé sur ce genre de sujet qui était à son sens totalement hors de propos . Draco , lui , détestait ce silence gêné . Quoi , il s'était attendu à ce qu'il chante les louanges des moldus comme ça , alors qu'il venait de lui apporter une nouvelle preuve de leur stupidité ? Il les détestait depuis toujours , et Potter le savait très bien . D'ailleurs , cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout . Il avait presque eut l'impression de parler avec un ami de longue date . Mais c'était Potter , par Merlin , ça ne pouvait pas coller . C'était purement et simplement contre-nature ! Il eut la brusque envie d'être seul à nouveau . D'être méchant pour rien . Une envie , comme ça , stupide .

« T'as personne d'autre à aller embêter , Potter ? Ta petite amie t'a jeté pour que tu perde autant de temps avec moi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de devenir blanc . Il regretta une fois de plus d'avoir eut l'idée d'aider Draco Malfoy . Parce que Malfoy appuyait toujours là où ça faisait mal , et consciemment . Il répondit d'une voix neutre .

« Si tu crois que je peux me permettre de … »

Pourquoi prenait-il la peine même de lui répondre ?

« Tu es vraiment stupide , Potter . » Draco leva les mains précipitamment devant l'air furieux de Harry. « J'imagine tout à fait . Tu t'en empêche parce que tu as peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle , hein . Mais ça change rien . Si il veut tuer , il le fera . Il le fera avec tous ceux qui sont proches de toi . Elle ne craindrait pas plus que Weasley ou Granger . Alors c'est bien de vouloir jouer les héros , mais sers-toi de ta tête , de temps en temps . »

Harry en eut le souffle presque coupé . Était-ce un conseil que venait de lui donner Draco ? Savait-il quoique ce soit pour Ginny et lui ? Non , impossible … Et malgré ça , entendre ces paroles le plongea dans un grand désarroi . Ça remettait beaucoup de choses en question . Il le savait , au fond . Mais il avait toujours cette peur sourde qui l'empêchait de réviser sa position .

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton désinvolte .

« Un rappel. » répondit simplement Draco .

Harry était un peu étourdi par l'heure qui venait de passer . Cette conversation complètement décousue le laissait perplexe . Il avait parfois l'impression d'être proche de Malfoy , et d'autres fois c'était comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux .

Inspirant un grand coup , il se leva et se planta face à Draco .

« Bon . Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Draco resta un instant les yeux fixés sur ses pieds nus . Sortir et les affronter , ou rester ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme ? Il sentit une colère sourde gronder au fond de sa poitrine . Il était un Serpentard , par Merlin , et un Malfoy de surcroît ! Est-ce qu'il comptait se laisser écraser comme un vulgaire insecte encore longtemps ? Il les détestait , tous ! Et lui aussi , il se détestait . Il était en train de changer et c'était si déconcertant qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça lui plaisait ou non . Ce changement l'effrayait et il essayait de le fuir , mais c'était inutile . Relevant la tête , il se trouva nez à nez avec la main tendue de Harry . Ce dernier le regardait , le visage dur , comme si c'était la dernière chance qu'il lui accordait .

« Je vais t'aider , Malfoy , je te l'ai déjà dit . Mais tu dois y mettre du tien . »

Il se fixèrent un instant , avant que Draco pousse un soupir résigné et saisit la main de Harry .

§

Le soir ,Harry se rendit un peu anxieux au repas . Il ignorait si Draco reviendrait dès ce soir , tout autant qu'il redoutait les questions que risquaient de lui poser ses amis . Combien de temps devrait-il attendre pour les mettre au courant ? Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal , comme un enfant faisait une bêtise dans le dos de ses parents , craignant d'être pris en faute . Et ne négligeait-il pas la quête des Horcruxes ? En fait , pour l'heure il n'y pensait pas du tout . Il était retombé dans le quotidien de Poudlard , se laissant entraîné dans cette atmosphère familière et réconfortante . Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de repousser l'échéance trop longtemps . Mais la perspective d'avoir à affronter d'autres morts lui fichait une telle trouille … Il avait des haut-le-cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sirius ou Dumbledore , et le quotidien à Poudlard lui occupait l'esprit . Il lui faudrait néanmoins prendre ses responsabilités très vite … Secouant la tête , il rejoignit Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor . Un joyeux chahut régnait dans la Grande Salle . Il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Ron .

« Salut ! » lança-t-il , un sourire innocent aux lèvres .

« Où étais-tu encore passé ? » s'enquit aussitôt Hermione .

_Et allez , ça commence _, songea le brun .

« Pas encore , 'Mione » répondit-il distraitement en se servant de la salade .

« Hm … Mais tu ne peux pas perdre trop de temps , Harry , tu … Hey les troisième années , pas de bataille de nourriture ! » s'exclama la brunette en se levant précipitamment pour minimiser les dégâts .

Harry retint un sourire en voyant Ron la suivre distraitement du regard . Les disputes de ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient considérablement estompées , même si on pouvait sans doute faire mieux . En pensant à ça , son esprit dévia inévitablement sur Ginny , et un pincement lui serra le cœur . Il n'osa pas regarder un peu plus loin , où la jeune fille était installée . Plongeant le nez dans sa salade , il ne fit même pas attention à Hermione qui revenait .

« _Non mais vraiment _… Je disais , Harry , il faut qu'on y réfléchisse sérieusement … »

« Mais on ne sais même pas par où commencer ! » gémit-il . « J'ai déjà épluché tous les livres de la section interdite , et rien . Dumbledore n'a plus beaucoup d'indices et son aide est limitée , maintenant… »

« Tu crois que personne d'autres n'a des détails sur ces … machins ? » demanda Ron à voix basse , pour ne pas être entendu des autres .

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y avait bien une personne , mais c'était encore trop fragile … Il se souvenait de sa réaction quand il avait seulement prononcé le nom du mage noir . Ce n'était pas la peur ridicule qu'éprouvaient les trois quarts des sorciers . Draco savait . Il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois , il avait été marqué , il avait baigné là dedans depuis toujours . Il connaissait vraiment ce qu'il y avait à craindre . C'était une peur largement justifiée , que Harry connaissait bien .

Un changement brutal d'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle l'empêcha de répondre . C'était imperceptible , mais c'était soudain beaucoup plus lourd . Harry tourna si vivement la tête vers la table des Serpentards qu'il s'en fit mal au cou . Draco était venu , finalement . Il le vit prendre place à côté de Kalaën Jones , et malgré les regards mauvais de beaucoup d'élèves , aucune injure ne fusa , ni aucun sifflement . La sanction de MacGonagall la dernière fois en avait certainement refroidi plus d'un .

« Ah … Je me demande à quoi joue Malfoy . » dit Hermione , les sourcils froncés . « Il disparaît , revient comme si de rien n'était … Harry , tu es sûr qu'il ne manigance rien ? »

« Certain » répondit précipitamment le brun . Il avait bien sûr raconté en détail la nuit sur la Tour d'Astronomie à Ron , Hermione et Ginny , mais la seule personne avec qui il avait eut une vraie conversation sur Draco , c'était Dumbledore . Et encore …

« Même dans sa maison , il se fait lyncher … » remarqua Ron , la bouche à moitié pleine . « On ne le voit même plus aux réunions de préfets . Enfin , c'est pas que sa petite face de fouine me manque … »

« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione , indignée . « On a dit qu'on restait en dehors de ça . On a d'autres choses plus importantes … »

_Si elle savait … _pensa Harry avec amertume . Il fut brusquement distrait par Ginny qui les avait rejoint .

« Ah , ils m'énervent , là bas » fit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête ceux de son années . « J'ai bien envie de leur lancer une maléfice de Chauve-Furie rien que pour leur faire fermer leur grande … »

« On a pas besoin de ça , merci » la coupa vivement Hermione . « Bon , je vous laisse , j'ai quelque chose à voir avec MacGonagall .. Pour Halloween … Comme si on avait le temps … »

Elle avala son dernier bout de tarte en vitesse et suivit la directrice qui sortait . Hermione avait été nommée Préfète en Chef , ce qui ne constituait de surprise pour personne , ainsi qu'Ernie McMillian qui suivit également la directrice .

Harry se retrouva donc en tête à tête avec Ron et Ginny . Enfin , plus avec Ginny que Ron qui s'évertuait copieusement à faire un sort à son dessert . Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse . Il n'avait plus faim du tout à présent . Il devait avouer qu'au niveau fréquentation , rien n'avait changé avec Ginny , ils se voyaient toujours autant . Alors pourquoi… ? Il se leva brusquement .

« Ginny , je peux te parler un instant ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit la jeune fille en jetant un regard de défi à Ron . Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules .

Il sortit donc , nerveux , mais le long regard silencieux qu'il échangea avec Malfoy au passage lui redonna courage . C'était comme un défi silencieux que son rival lui lançait , et il allait le relever ! _Hum , tu es stupide , Harry ._

Il inspira un grand coup , et , à l'abri de l'ombre réconfortante du hall désert , il fit face à son amie .

« Écoute , Ginny , je … » Il s'interrompit brusquement . _Idiot , Potter _, pensa-t-il . Encore une fois , il ne savait pas quoi dire . Il inspira à nouveau à fond pendant que Ginny le regardait , amusée . « J'ai réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit , avant cet été …Et je … enfin … »

Maudissant une énième fois sa maladresse , il fut surpris d'entendre le petit rire cristallin que laissa échapper la rouquine .

« Vraiment , tu ne change pas , Potter » dit-elle , un sourire mutin jouant sur ses lèvres . Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et croisa ses doigts , le regardant avec défi . « Tu croyais certainement que j'allais t'attendre en faisant du tricot pendant que tu partais à la guerre ? »

Harry eut un sourire à son tour . C'était étrange comme tout son manque d'assurance s'effaçait maintenant qu'il la regardait dans les yeux . Il entoura la taille de Ginny avec une joie indicible , se demandant comment il avait pu songer à renoncer à tout ça .

« Pas vraiment , non » avoua-t-il en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres .


	8. Surtout n'attends pas que le monde

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de l'adopter quand même . Na (tire la langue) l'intrigue est quand même bien à moi . D'abord .

Rated : T (pour le moment …)

**Mot de l'auteur** : Prochain chapitre , celui que j'ai hâte d'écrire depuis un bout de temps je dois dire ... Bon je suis assez satisfaite de celui là , en comparaison avec la daube qui servait de chapitre 7 . J'ai l'impression de bien écrire que dans le train. Ca tombe bien , j'en ai 6 heures à faire ce week end !

**Zazan** : Quoi Ginnyphobe ? Moi je l'adore , cette petite J'avais dit que ce serait pas un slash . Je veux jouer sur quelque chose de plus ambigu . Mais contente que ça te plaise quand même lol !

**Serdra :** Thanks !

**Paprika Star :** Mouhaha et le pauvre Draco , j'ai pas fini de le paumer tiens ...

**Miss Dias** : Mais heu ! Ginny l'est bien d'abord comme perso et moi j'laime bien . Na . Ravie que ma fanfic te plaise autant , mais "Ryry"(pitié !)reste pour le moment hétéro . De toute façon , c'est sur Draco qu'il faut vraiment se concentrer ! (huhu et le chantage aux reviews ne marche pas , mais t'as de la chance , je suis en vacaaances mouhahaha et j'ai pas mal d'inspi !)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Surtout n'attends pas que le monde soit parfait .

Le soir d'Halloween était arrivé , et avec lui une effervescence joyeuse dans tout le château . Draco avait décidé de passer la soirée dans sa chambre . Comme toutes les autres soirées , d'ailleurs . Voilà maintenant une semaine , ou un peu plus peut-être , que Potter lui avait offert son aide , et il ne savait toujours pas comment le prendre. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter ? Quand il repensait à la chaleur de sa main , il se disait que oui . Et quand il repensait à qui il était , il se disait que non . Deux sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient avec fracas dans sa tête , auxquels il aurait bien voulu dire de se calmer un peu , il était fatigué , merci . Mais non , apparemment , il était condamné à cogité là-dessus encore un bon bout de temps .

Il ne voulait toujours pas dormir , mais le Gryffondor le forçait à aller manger , ce qui lui avait permis de retrouver enfin quelques forces bienvenues . Il avait toujours aussi mal aux muscles , tendus à cause de la fatigue , mais ses blessures avaient enfin disparus -sauf cette entaille qui continuait de suinter . Il s'y était plus ou moins habitué , à présent , enfin quand il ne tirait pas trop dessus .

Par contre , si il y a bien une chose qui ne s'était pas arrangé , c'était les réactions des autres élèves . Il avait toujours autant droit aux insultes , sifflements et bousculades , et redoutait à chaque pas une autre attaque. Il avait peur , mais à cette peur était venu s'ajouter une colère sourde depuis quelques jours , qui le distrayait un peu de cette peur . Colère contre lui-même , mais aussi contre Potter . Voilà 3 jours que le Gryffondor n'était pas venu , se contentant de lui lancer un regard ou deux en classe . Évidemment , lui , il ne serait jamais aller le chercher de lui-même , mais il était furieux contre lui . Parce qu'il le voyait traîner avec la fille Weasley . Il aurait mieux fait de se taire , l'autre jour . Potter lui avait offert son aide , et l'abandonnait lâchement au bout de quelques jours pour être avec une fille . Ils les voyaient , ensemble , et il avait envie de les frapper , ces deux imbéciles qui avaient l'air de penser que le monde autour d'eux n'existaient plus . Il se maudissait d'y avoir cru , d'avoir cru qu'une personne donnerait de son temps pour s'occuper de lui . Il maudissait Potter pour ce mensonge . Encore une fois , il se retrouvait seul . Comme toujours …

Il tapa rageusement dans son oreiller , fermant les yeux .

« Crétin , tu n'es qu'un crétin ! » hurla-t-il en frappant plus fort .

Il laissa retomber son bras sur son visage , se cachant les yeux .

« Crétin … »

Un léger coup frappé à sa porte le sortit de sa torpeur . Se relevant , il se dirigea vers la porte avec un mélange désagréable d'espoir et de colère . Il espérait qu'il soit là , mais si il était là , il risquait de ne pas pouvoir contenir sa colère … Il ressentit une pointe de déception toutefois quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la préfète de Serpentard .

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec humeur.

« C'est Halloween , ce soir . » répondit Kalaën , les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air impassible .

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors , il se trouve que je suis à la charge d'une bande de Serpentards adolescents et que ce serait bien que tu viennes faire ton boulot aussi . »

Draco la regarda avec un drôle d'air quelques secondes .

« Bonsoir . »

Il voulut refermer la porte , mais le pied de la jeune fille vint la bloquer .

« Oh non . Tu as accepté ce poste , alors pendant juste une heure , tu va me faire le plaisir de remplir brillamment ton rôle . »

Draco la foudroya du regard , mais glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et la suivit d'un pain traînant , les mains dans les poches . Il considérait cette abdication comme la dette qu'il devait à Jones , rien de plus . Il n'avait toujours pas envie de se rendre à cette stupide soirée. Enfin pour l'heure , c'était surtout dans la Salle Commune qu'il lui fallait faire régner l'ordre .

C'était étrange . Jusqu'à l'an dernier , Draco et sa bande avait toujours fait leur loi chez les Serpentards , et il y régnait une atmosphère de peur et de mépris , ainsi qu'un calme presque toujours constant . Mais de la bande , il ne restait plus que l'héritier Malfoy et sa disgrâce . A présent , il n'y avait plus aucun leader , et la Salle Commune paraissait un peu plus … humaine . Sacrément plus bordélique en tout cas . Les élèves dont les parents étaient Mangemorts ou du moins du côté des Ténèbres avaient retirés leurs enfants de l'école , et ne restait dans la maison Vert et Argent que des élèves qui se trouvaient là pour leurs aptitudes « Serpentardiennes » , et non pas pour leur sang ou ascendance . Sauf Draco . Encore qu'il se demandait s'il aurait vraiment eut sa place ailleurs , mais c'était de toute façon impensable .

Il aida donc sa coéquipière à calmer un peu l'excitation qui avait gagné les élèves , confisquant citrouilles explosives et pastilles Néansang , mais il se limitait aux trois premières années , laissant le soin à Jones de s'occuper du reste . Les gamins ne protestaient pas trop devant ses regards noirs , et le reste des Serpentards se tenait plutôt à carreau , l'ignorant complètement ou attendant que la préfète ait le dos tourné pour lui lancer des « assassin ! » auxquels il s'efforçait de rester sourd . Mais les retenues qu'avait distribué la jeune fille à tour de bras la dernière fois faisaient qu'ils le laissaient relativement en paix .

A l 'heure prévu , il escorta les élèves jusqu'à la grande Salle , pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne s'échappait . Il s'arrêta à hauteur des portes . Quelques élèves le regardaient avec sarcasmes ou haine , mais il s'en fichait . Il le cherchai , lui . Il finit par le voir , en train de rire avec cette rouquine . La colère sourde revint gronder dans sa poitrine , il aurait voulu les rejoindre , la frapper , la faire taire , le battre , le faire taire … Il les détestait . Il était seul . Il les détestait !

Harry accrocha soudainement son regard . Il le vit esquisser un pas dans sa direction , mais trop tard , il repartait déjà en courant .

§

Une semaine supplémentaire passa où il l'évita délibérément . Il se sentait à nouveau mal … Il avait envie de mourir , parfois, de s'étouffer avec son oreiller , juste de fermer les yeux et ne pas les rouvrir … Tout sauf à nouveau la solitude . L'épuisement lui vrillait la tête , et il maudissait Harry à chaque fois que l'image de la main tendue du brun revenait s'imposer dans son esprit . Il passait la majeure partie de ses nuits les yeux collés au plafond , essayant de chercher un peu ce qui pourrait bien arriver dans l'avenir . Mais rien , tout était flou . Ou désespérant … Il allait être retrouvé , sa mère serait tuée , et lui … à nouveau … Ou il resterait ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année , à l'abri , mais seul . Et à la fin de l'année , il tomberait quand même à nouveau entre ses griffes . Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives . Il avait eu un mince espoir … A cause de lui . De son mensonge . Il entendait parfois taper à sa porte , mais se mettait vivement les mains sur les oreilles , ne voulant pas savoir si c'était lui ou pas .

Le vent sec de novembre soufflait doucement , mais la température avait considérablement baissée ces derniers jours . Draco s'était installé tranquillement dans la petite cour intérieure , déserte à cette heure ci de l'après midi , les autres élèves préférant la chaleur confortable de l'établissement . Il resserra un peu son écharpe et continua à écrire son devoir sur la métamorphose . Ce qui lui paraissait d'une simplicité ridicule , mais ça prenait du temps et lui changeait les idées un instant . Il gratta quelques lignes avant de s'arrêter , la plume levée au dessus du parchemin qu'il maintenait sur ses genoux . Il pensait à nouveau à lui . Et à nouveau , il ressentit cette colère . Il en avait marre . Marre de tout , de tous , de lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça , c'était ridicule. Il releva sa manche avec vigueur , découvrant les entrelacs de la marque noire . La respiration accélérée , il serrait le poing , regardant avec des yeux fous ce symbole tant haï . Doucement , avec la pointe de la plume , il traça le dessin . Puis un peu plus fort , griffant un peu sa peau laiteuse , laissant quelque poussière d'encre sèche au passage sur son bras . Il avait envie de la faire disparaître . D'arracher la peau , de la crever , pour ne plus avoir à subir la présence de cette marque abjecte . Le souffle court , il gratta un peu plus fort avec la plume . Une goutte de sang perla sur son poignet de nacre et un sourire rageusement satisfait joua sur ses lèvres fines . Oh oui , il allait la faire disparaître , il allait …

Quelqu'un lui retira brusquement la plume des mains . Surpris , il se retrouva une fraction de seconde en train de fixer bêtement l'endroit où il grattait un peu plus tôt , puis releva les yeux avec colère . Rencontrant les siens .

Harry avait une expression de fureur sur le visage .

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il avec rage .

Draco se leva d'un bond , fourrant sans ménagement son parchemin dans sa poche , attrapa son sac et partit sans un mot . Il venait à peine de dépasser la coursive qu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et le tirer brutalement en arrière . Il se tendit soudain , et se dégagea brusquement , craignant une attaque . Mais ce n'était que lui .

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? » demanda le Gryffondor .

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco avec fureur . « JE t'évites ? C'est toi ! C'est toi ! » répéta-t-il , haletant , un doigt accusateur pointé sur Harry .

« Je ne t'évites pas ! » répondit vivement ce dernier , sentant poindre la colère .

« T'es qu'un menteur ! Tu viens parce que tu t'ennuies , mais maintenant que tu l'as récupéré , tu passes ton temps avec … avec cette … »

« Ne dis rien sur Ginny ! » hurla Harry , hors de lui . Il voulut le pousser avec force , mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement , le Serpentard fut pris d'un vertige qui l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur . Il donnait l'impression de suffoquer , sa tête pendant sur sa poitrine .

« T'es … un … menteur » murmura Draco .

Harry était furieux . Lui , un menteur ? En quoi mentait-il ? Il avait bien le droit d'aimer Ginny ! Il … Bon . Il devait avouer que , tout à sa joie d'être à nouveau avec elle , il n'avait eu de pensées que pour elle , lui consacrant son temps libre, sous le regard agacé d'un Ron un peu trop protecteur et d'une Hermione qui le houspillait pour ne pas perdre trop de temps . C'était comme avant , un peu . Il s'était laissé kidnappé dans cette atmosphère familière , dans un univers où chaque chose avait de nouveau sa place . C'était un peu comme l'an dernier . Et l'an dernier , la place de Draco dans l'univers de Harry était celle de son rival . Il ne l'avait pas oublié , mais il s'était fait avoir . Il avait refait quelques timides tentatives d'approche , sans être convaincu lui-même , mais été à nouveau bien vite distrait par sa rouquine . Alors il oubliait le reste .

Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement . Il devait cesser d'agir comme un écervelé , de fuir face à la réalité et prendre les choses en main . Draco était la preuve vivante du mal qu'il avait peur de faire . S'il continuait à fuir égoïstement dans son petit cocon rassurant , il blesserait beaucoup . Il avait dit à Malfoy qu'il l'aiderait et manquait déjà à sa promesse . Il était celui qui devait détruit Lord Voldemort et il ne cherchait rien . Draco était brisé , et ce geste qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt était la conséquence de sa négligence . Il devait prendre ses responsabilités . A tous les niveaux , car si il ne faisait rien pour Voldemort , combien d'autres souffriraient ? C'était fini , les idioties . Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça … Il se reposerait plus tard , quand tout serait fini . Si ça finissait un jour …

Il toucha le bras de Draco , mais celui-ci lui donna un coup pour l'écarter .

« Menteur … » répéta-t-il encore .

Harry crut l'entendre renifler .

« Chuis désolé … »

Le blond releva la tête , mais aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage . Juste cette douleur mêlée de colère dans ses prunelles grises .

« Laisse tomber , d'accord ? » dit-il d'une voix forte , oscillant entre deux émotions . « De toute façon , l'amitié entre Serpentard et Gryffondor , ça existe pas ! »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi » le contredit Harry en esquissant de nouveau un geste vers lui .

« Ça n'existe pas ! » hurla Draco en fermant les yeux avec force .

« Hey , vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ? On s'entend plus rêver ici ! »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent avec surprise vers la voix fluette qui les avait interpellés . Ils aperçurent deux fillettes de première année , qui les regardaient avec effronterie . Ils s'approchèrent des gamines pour s'apercevoir avec stupeur qu'ils s'agissaient d'une Gryffondor et d'une Serpentard . Contrairement à la majeure partie des premières années , elles ne prirent pas peur en voyant le fils Malfoy et ne chuchotèrent pas en fixant la cicatrice du grand Harry Potter . Draco siffla entre ses dents :

« On vous as pas appris la politesse ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi on a été impolies . On a simplement demandé un peu de silence » répondit la petite Serpentard qui était assise sur le parapet , replongeant le nez dans son cahier . La couverture de cuir élimée était couverte de symboles et d'images maladroitement assemblées . Draco haussa un sourcil suspicieux . Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la petite fille - mais ça faisait un moment qu'il ne prêtait plus attention aux gens autour de lui . Elle avait l'air mutin d'une fée , et il se demanda pourquoi elle avait atterri à Serpentard .

Harry avait attrapé un second cahier et le feuilletait pensivement , regardant défiler devant lui les images de fées , d'anges et de symboles qui couvraient les pages . La petite Gryffondor l'interpella , les mains sur les hanches .

« Ben vas-y , faut pas te gêner ! »

Harry referma le cahier en souriant à moitié . Il se souvenait de l'avoir aperçu plusieurs soirs dans un coin de la salle commune , occupée à gratter des feuilles qui s'éparpillaient joyeusement autour d'elle .

« Vous êtes … amies ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain à la gamine .

Celle-ci hocha la tête , et Harry retint un rire en s'apercevant que ses cheveux noirs étaient presque aussi désordonnés que les siens .

« J'ai rencontré Faustine dans le train . Elle écrit , et moi j'illustres . »

Draco était incrédule .

« On a jamais vu un Serpentard et un Gryffondor amis , que je sache . »

La petite Serpentard sortit à nouveau de ses écrits , ses longs cheveux clairs dansant un peu sous l'effet d'une brise qui s'engouffra dans la coursive . Ils étaient raides à l'exception de deux ou trois mèches bouclées en anglaise , ce qui lui donnait une allure encore plus féerique , et Draco se demanda à nouveau ce qu'elle faisait dans sa Maison .

« On est devenues amies avant de savoir où aller . C'est pas un Chapeau qui va décider de notre amitié , je crois » fit-elle avec un reniflement de dédain , relevant la tête d'une manière très aristocratique . Voilà qui expliquait tout , se dit Draco , loin du compte . Il n'empêche , voir deux amies aussi complémentaires malgré la cordiale haine qui opposait leurs deux maisons remettait totalement en cause son affirmation d'il y a quelques minutes . N'empêche , de mémoire de Poudlard , il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ça .

« Bon » fit Faustine en refermant son cahier d'un claquement sec , « il commence à faire froid ici . On ferait mieux de rentrer . Tu viens , n'ange ? » ajouta-t-elle en sautant de la coursive .

Son amie acquiesça et tendit la main à Harry pour qu'il lui rende le cahier , ce qu'il fit , l'air songeur .

« A plus tard , Harry » s'exclama la petite Gryffondor .

« A plus tard … heu … »

« Manon » précisa la gamine avant de saisir la mains de son amie . Encore pensifs de cette rencontre impromptue , les deux garçons regardèrent les petites courir en riant vers le château .

§

Draco avait regagné sa Salle Commune , toujours plongé dans ses pensées . Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'une réelle amitié entre les deux maisons soit possible . Lui et Harry s'était quitté en échangeant un drôle de regard , et Draco était parti sans un mot , ayant besoin de réfléchir . Il sentait que son bras lui faisait mal , à l'endroit où il avait gratté la peau , un peu plus tôt . Sa chemise était tachées de gouttes de sang mais il s'en fichait .

Il accueillit avec soulagement la chaleur qui régnait dans la Salle Commune . Le froid vif qui s'installait dehors lui piquait le nez et engourdissait ses muscles douloureux , aussi fut-il soulagé de voir un grand feu brûlant dans la cheminée . Mais évidemment , la salle était loin d'être vide .

L'atmosphère changea aussitôt à son arrivée . Plusieurs élèves se turent , d'autres ricanèrent franchement avec ostentation . Le blond pris le parti de les ignorer et se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux chambres des préfets , mais un quatrième année se posta devant lui .

« T'es devenue une vrai loque , Malfoy . »

« Possible » répondit-il d'un ton las pour avoir la paix .

Le groupe des quatrième année rirent fort et quelques autres élèves suivirent . Les provocations fusaient à présent crescendo dans la salle . Les quatre autres dernières années ne disaient rien , assis au fond en train de réviser calmement . Cependant , lorsqu'un élève de sixième année s'approcha du blond dans son dos , un Bombabouse dans les mains, Jones s'exclama d'une voix calme et froide sans lever la tête :

« Lâche ça , Harper . Retenue demain soir . »

Harper laissa retomber sa main d'un air renfrogné . Plusieurs élèves se calmèrent instantanément , sauf le groupe de quatrième années . Ils rappelaient beaucoup à Draco ce qu'il avait pu être avec les crétins qui l'avaient entouré , à l'époque , mais en plus … pitoyable encore .

« T'as besoin d'une fille pour te défendre ? » dit un garçon avec sarcasmes .

« Il est passé où , le grand Malfoy , la terreur de Serpentard ? » renchérit une fille brune .

Draco ferma les yeux et inspira à fond . La terreur de Serpentard lui paraissait à mille lieux d'ici à vrai dire . Il n'avait qu'une envie , aller s'étendre sur son lit , pour empêcher les papillons gris qui lui obstruaient la vue par moment .

Les quatrième années se lancèrent dans un chahut indescriptible , riant , criant , apparemment fiers d'être aussi provocants . La petite Faustine avait levé le nez de son cahier , guettant la suite d'un air blasé . Jones se leva d'un bond , tapant avec force sur la lourde table en bois .

« Ça suffit , oui ? » cria-t-elle d'une voix ferme . « 20 points en moins et une retenue ! »

Le groupe ne riait plus du tout . Déconfits ,certains grognèrent , mais la fille brune se tourna vers Kalaën avec défi .

« Tu défends un assassin , Jones ? »

C'en était trop . Draco ne supporterait plus d'entendre une fois supplémentaire ce mot , dans sa propre Maison . Potter avait raison . Ça lui coûtait de l'avouer , mais il avait raison . Il devait réagir . Il lança un regard dur à l'ensemble de la Salle Commune et dit d'une voix glaciale :

« Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on m'aurait laissé revenir dans cette école si j'étais vraiment l'assassin de Dumbledore ? Servez vous de votre tête ,par Salazar! »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la Salle Commune , tandis que Faustine replongeait dans ses écrits .Draco écarta l'élève qui lui barrait le passage et se dirigea vers le couloir , jetant avant de partir un coup d'œil à la table de ses camarades de classe . Zabini hocha la tête d'un air grave et Daphne et Tracey lui lancèrent un regard approbateur . Il les gratifia alors d'un sourire typiquement Malfoyséen avant de quitter la pièce .

§

Le week-end arriva , soulageant à peine les élèves de cinquième et dernière années qui croulaient littéralement sous les devoirs . Harry s'était rendu une fois de plus dans la chambre de Draco , où ils s'étaient installées pour faire leur travail en silence . Ils avaient pris cette habitude , se contentant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre pour leur amitié neuve encore trop fragile . Ils arrivaient à parler de banalités , mais Harry sentait que le Serpentard était toujours aussi peu enclin à se confier ou à réviser les opinions qui étaient profondément ancrées en lui . Ça viendrait petit à petit , Harry avait décidé d'être patient . Il avait également réfléchi pour les Horcruxes . Draco serait le seul à pouvoir lui en dire un peu plus , sans aucun doute , même s'il ne devait pas être au courant de plus que lui , c'était déjà ça . En attendant , il s'isolait parfois dans la Salle sur Demande où il avait commencé la lecture de plusieurs ouvrages interdits empruntés frauduleusement à la bibliothèque . Il n'y comprenait pour le moment pas grand-chose et faisait face à un vrai fouillis d'informations , mais ces livres regorgeaient de sorts et de toutes sortes d'autres choses sur la magie noire . Harry détestait devoir se tremper là dedans , mais il lui était nécessaire de connaître au mieux son ennemi .

Laissant tomber la plume avec laquelle il était en train de rédiger son devoir de potion depuis près d'une demi-heure , il secoua la tête . Il était allongé à plat ventre au bout du lit de Draco , et se plonger sans interruption dans son écrit lui avait quelque peu embrumé le cerveau . Roulant sur le dos , il s'étira paresseusement pendant que Draco , assis en tailleur en tête du lit , lui jetait à peine un regard . Il y eut un instant de silence où l'on entendait à présent que la seule plume du Serpentard qui grattait le parchemin .

« Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ? »

La plume s'arrêta aussitôt .

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire dehors ? »

« Chais pas . Prendre l'air , tiens , quelle question ! » répondit le brun en lâchant un bâillement peu élégant .

Draco hésita . Dehors , c'était aussi les autres . Si il arrivait à présent à se faire à nouveau respecter par les autres Serpentards , il n'en était pas de même avec le reste de l'école . Il avait encore un bleu sur l'épaule datant de la veille , quand un élève l'avait violement bousculé contre le mur . Harry , qui n'était pas dans sa classe à ce moment là , ne l'avait pas vu et il s'était bien abstenu de lui dire . Il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère poule sur le dos , non merci ! Et puis , il avait mal à la tête . Il sentait qu'il atteignait vraiment ses limites , et craignait régulièrement de tomber dans les pommes . Mais il se refusait toujours à dormir . Il tendit le bras devant lui pour le dégourdir , grimaçant en tirant sur ses muscles .

« Pas longtemps . » lâcha-t-il simplement .

Harry bondit sur ses pieds , ravi de cette pause . Il était fatigué , lui aussi , mais déterminé comme jamais . Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et la passa sur ses épaules , sa tête seule restant visible aux yeux du Serpentard qui nouait sa cape , normale elle , avec des gestes lents .

« Enfile ta capuche , Potter . Une tête flottante , ça fait désordre . » marmonna-t-il , les yeux baissés sur les attaches de sa cape qu'il ajustait .

Harry lança un regard sur le lit , où les parchemins et plumes s'entassaient en un joyeux fatras au milieu des draps défaits , et adressa un sourire idiot au Serpentard avant d'éclater de rire .

Ils sortirent dans les couloirs du château et Harry fourra l'étoffe argentée dans sa poche . Un vent sec s'engouffra dans la coursive , faisant frissonner Draco , qui vit avec étonnement le Gryffondor courir vers la sortie .Pressant le pas , il le rattrapa pour voir ce qui l'avait rendu si pressé .

« Hey , il neige ! » s'exclama Harry en se précipitant dans le jardin .

En effet , le parc était recouvert d'un immense tapis immaculé dans lequel jouaient des reflets d'un bleu pâle . De gros flocons tombaient serrés d'un ciel clair où le soleil pâle de novembre paressait derrière une couche de nuage . Draco ferma les yeux et renifla .

« Ben , qu'est-ce qui a ? » s'étonna Harry , le voyant figé .

« J'aime pas la neige . »

Il avait le nez et les joues rouges et Harry vit poindre des larmes au coin de ses yeux gris .

« Ça va pas ? »

Draco essuya rageusement les larmes d'un revers de main .

« Bien sûr que si ça va , idiot ! C'est juste le froid ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil suspicieux .

« Le froid te fait pleurer ? »

Voyant que le blond détournait la tête d'un air boudeur en reniflant , il éclata de rire .

« T'es vraiment pas banal , Malfoy ! »

Ledit Malfoy s'empressant de lui jeter un regard noir . Il le suivit en traînant des pieds jusqu'au fond du jardin. D'accord , c'était joli , tout ce blanc , mais beaucoup trop froid . Il essuyait régulièrement les larmes mesquines avant qu'elles ne roulent sur ses joues . Plusieurs élèves s'amusaient ça et là , se bousculant en riant avec force . Draco les trouvait stupides , aussi fut-il heureux de voir que Potter se dirigeait vers un endroit moins peuplé , vers l'orée de la forêt . A cette endroit désert , le tapis blanc était aussi pur que du cristal , vierge de toute trace . Enfin , il ne le resta pas longtemps quand Harry décida de marcher à grands pas dedans . C'était jouissif de mettre les pieds là où personne ne les avais encore mis ! Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna . Vraiment , est-ce que cette promenade allait durer encore longtemps ? Il avait déjà hâte de rentrer , et le froid lui faisait mal partout . Mais il devait avouer qu'ici , le calme avait quelque chose de réconfortant , il semblait presque mystique , sous cette pluie blanche . Seul les pas de Harry le troublait , la neige crissant sous ses semelles . Mais Draco n'avait déjà plus envie de s'attarder .

« A l'attaque ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête q'une grosse boule de neige lui atterrit en pleine figure . Il s'essuya rageusement le visage .

« Non mais t'es malade , Potter ? »

Ramassant une poignée de neige , il en fit une boule compacte qu'il jeta avec force sur le Survivant qui l'esquiva en riant et contre attaqua . Lui avait à nouveau touché sa cible .

« Arrête , j'te dis ! » hurla Draco , furieux .

C'était vraiment un jeu stupide , et froid en plus . Le froid lui engourdissait le visage , et un mal de crâne l'élança à nouveau . Il lança une boule de neige de toute ses forces vers le Gryffondor qui la reçut cette fois de plein fouet .

« T'as pas fini tes conneries ? » cria le blond , hors de lui .

SBAF !

« Tu va pas quand même faire la gueule pour trois boules de neige ! » rétorqua le brun , piqué à vif .

SBAF !

« J'en ai rien à foutre , de tes stupides boules de neige ! J'ai pas envie , fous moi la paix ! »

SBAF !

« Pourquoi tu te mets en colère pour ça ? »

SBAF !

« Parce que faire le con comme un gamin de 6 ans va pas t'aider à vaincre le Lord ! »

SBAF !

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

SBAF !

« Ça me regarde ! Ça me regarde de voir que mon avenir est entre les mains d'un crétin qui pense qu'à s'amuser dans la neige ! »

SBAF !

« T'en avais rien à foutre jusqu'à pas longtemps ! »

SBAF !

« J'ai eu tort de te croire , t'es toujours qu'un sale gosse , Saint Potter ! »

SBAF !

« Et toi , t'es qu'un gamin arrogant qui changera jamais , au final ! »

SBAF !

« J'préfère ça à devenir aussi stupide que toi ! On est en guerre , et tu te permet de rire , d'agir comme un irresponsable ! »

Harry sentait bouillir sa colère envers le jeune blond , et lui lança une ultime boule de neige , de toutes ses forces , souhaitant férocement blesser son adversaire .

« ET TOI TU N'ES QU'UN SALE ENFANT GATE QU'A JAMAIS EU DE PROBLEMES , ET QUI VEUT TOUT LACHER PARCE QU'IL EST CONFRONTE A UNE PREMIERE DIFFICULTE ! C'EST NUL ! » hurla-t-il , des larmes de rage glacées perlant aux coins de ses yeux .

« LA FERME ! »

Cette fois Draco ne rigolait plus du tout . Il se jeta sur le brun et roula à terre avec lui . Harry tenta de le repousser en criant et en donnant des coups de bras et de jambes dans tous les sens , mais Draco était plus grand et plus fort que lui et il le plaqua violemment au sol , les mains appuyés sur ses épaules . Harry ferma les yeux au moment du choc et grimaça de douleur . Il rouvrit difficilement les paupières sous le froid des flocons qui s'y déposaient , et fit alors face à des prunelles grises où se lisaient une profonde douleur .

Draco pleurait . Et non plus à cause du froid .

Une expression de stupeur de figea sur le visage de Harry , faisant face aux traits durs de Draco . Mais son air furieux contrastait étrangement avec les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues .

Tenant toujours fermement Harry par les épaules , il cracha :

« T'as pas le droit ! Tu ne sais rien , rien du tout ! »

Il relâcha alors brusquement sa prise , et se releva vivement . Se redressant avec peine sur les coudes , Harry regarda incrédule sa silhouette qui s'éloignait en courant vers le château .


	9. I'm not what they see

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de l'adopter quand même . Na (tire la langue) l'intrigue est quand même bien à moi . D'abord .

**Rated : **Là ça change , alors attention , c'est **M**

**Mot de l'auteur** : Chapitre qui a été … éprouvant à écrire . Donc attention , si il y a des âmes trop sensibles , passez votre chemin . J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, sans rentrer dans des descriptions pures et dures , essayer de rendre une atmosphère dérangeante . Peut-être que je vais trop loin , en même temps je prends tous les éléments du livre et j'essaie d'être fidèle à cet univers , _cohérente . _J'ai eu ce chapitre en tête il y a quelques temps , et je me suis demandé si ce n'était peut-être pas « trop » . Mais entre temps j'ai relu le livre 5 et je me suis rendue compte que ça pouvait parfaitement coller et expliquer certaines choses . Ah . Pour la dernière fois , cette fanfic n'est PAS un slash , ça ne sers donc à rien de poser la question à chaque fois . C'est justement tout l'intérêt du défi que je me suis lancer , éviter les clichés , être cohérente , sous entendre un peu de slash sans jamais tomber dedans .

**Serdra et Angel **: merci de vos reviews , et comme dis ci-dessus , non , ce n'est pas un slash …

**Lalicorne** : wah , ravie que me fic te plaise autant , je suis émue qu'elle te fasse cette effet là . Et Harry ne lâchera pas Ginny . Elle n'aura pas de grandes conséquences dans l'histoire , et Harry et Draco ne finiront pas ensemble , pas dans cette histoire . Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils ne deviendront pas « proches » .

* * *

Chapitre 9 : I'm not what they see

_« Lucius Lucius Lucius … Tout ceci est décevant , très décevant … »_

_Lord Voldemort faisait les cents pas d'un air apparemment calme , claquant la langue impatiemment , tel un professeur déçu de son meilleur élève . Lucius Malfoy se tenait droit , le visage impassible , une main crispée sur l'épaule de son fils . Voilà moins d'une semaine que le Lord était revenu à la vie , Potter venait de lui échapper une nouvelle fois et bientôt toute la communauté sorcière serait au courant de son retour . Il n'avait rien prévu de tout cela et Lucius savait que malgré son sourire , la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être redoutable . Il avait réuni quelques uns de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts ici , dans cette vieille bâtisse désaffectée à côté du cimetière . _

_« Tu t'es rangé , tu as tenté de te faire oublié … Et tu m'as oublié » reprit le Lord de sa voix aigue et traînante . « Toi , mon fidèle bras droit , tu aurais du me chercher sans relâche , ne pas te rendre à l'évidence servie … »_

_Draco sentit les ongles de son père lui rentrer un peu plus dans l'épaule . Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait amené ici , mais il regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un mélange de peur et de fascination devant cette puissance , cette légende … Il allait certainement le servir , mais ça , il ne savait pas trop si ça lui plaisait . Mais si son père le lui ordonnait , il n'avait pas vraiment le choix . _

_Lucius serra les dents . Il répéta d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus calme possible les explications qu'il lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant :_

_« Maître , si seulement j'avais su , si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'un signe … »_

_« Oui , oui , bien sûr » le coupa Voldemort . « Tu as cherché , un peu . Mais c'était loin d'être assez . Tu n'es pas revenu , tu es allé là où était ton meilleur profit , comme toujours . Et j'en suis fâché . » dit-il avec une expression faussement contrariée sur le visage ._

_Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment . Il ne devait pas être seulement contrarié . Un frisson le parcourut , mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard fasciné du plus grand des Mages Noirs . Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le Lord se dirigeait soudain vers lui , les bras croisés dans le dos et un air trop aimable pour être vrai sur le visage . Le jeune garçon esquissa un pas en arrière et se cogna contre la poitrine de son père , qui resserra sa poigne sur son épaule ._

_« Oui , je suis très fâché . Qui me dit que ta loyauté est toujours intacte ? Me serviras-tu comme avant , quoiqu'il arrive ? M'es-tu toujours fidèle ? »_

_« Maître , je ne vis que pour vous servir . »_

_Draco retint une grimace . Entendre ce genre de paroles de la bouche de son père était quelque peu troublant . _

_« Vraiment ? » s'enquit le Lord en haussant un sourcil , sans quitter Draco des yeux . _

_La peur commençait franchement à prendre le pas sur la fascination ._

_« S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous prouver ma loyauté , Maître … »_

_« Tu serais prêt à tout , Lucius ? »_

_« A tout , Maître . »_

_Un sourire mesquin vint jouer sur la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort . _

_« Bien . »_

_Il saisit Draco par le bras , le dégageant de l'emprise de son père . Étonné , le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler le geste , il n'entendit que la voix de Lucius :_

_« Allez vous faire de lui votre serviteur , mon Maître ? »_

_Draco crut y déceler de la peur mais aussi de l'espoir , et ne sut pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus venant de la part de son père ._

_« Pas encore , pas encore . » répondit calmement Voldemort . « Il est encore un peu jeune … Mais je garderai à l'esprit ta proposition , mon ami . Greyback ! »_

_Sa voix s'était faite soudain plus dure en appelant l'homme loup-garou . Ce dernier s'avança , un rire gras contenu dans la gorge , passant une langue obscène sur des lèvres couvertes de croûtes de sang sale . Draco eut soudain bien plus peur devant ce Mangemort que devant le Lord lui-même . _

_Greyback l'empoigna sans ménagement , et Draco retint une nausée en sentant les effluves de sang , de sueur et de crasse qui se dégageait de l'homme qui le traînait dans une pièce adjacente sombre . Il jeta un regard terrifié par dessus son épaule , et aperçut son père . Lucius avait une réelle lueur d'effroi dans les yeux , et esquissa un pas vers son fils , la main tendue , ayant apparemment compris quel sort l'attendait . Mais Voldemort lui barra le passage , tendant le bras , un air sombrement réjoui sur le visage , et Lucius s'arrêta ._

_« Prouve moi ta fidélité . »_

_La porte se referma sur eux et Draco se sentit violemment projeté sur un matelas crasseux qui cracha des volutes de poussières lorsqu'il y atterrit durement . Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer que le rire de Greyback résonna grassement à ses oreilles et des ongles pointus lui arrachèrent ses vêtement avec violence . Il tenta de se débattre , enfonçant ses propres ongles dans le matelas pour essayer de s'enfuir , mais il était prisonnier de cette pièce exiguë , avec cet homme , ce monstre . Il n'avait pas envie de devenir loup-garou , il n'avait pas envie de subir la morsure , il ne voulait … Il cria quand Greyback le frappa sur le crâne , l'étourdissant à moitié . L'homme lui tordit le bras dans le dos , et Draco sentit son souffle haletant et nauséabond dans son cou . Il grogna en tentant de recouvrer une vue stable , et entendit à nouveau le rire . Un éclair le traversa soudain : on disait que Greyback ne choisissait pour victimes que des enfants , qu'il n'attendait pas la pleine lune pour mordre … Il était toujours conscient . Draco comprit alors ce qui l'attendait et fut pris de gestes nerveux . Il voulut se débattre avec violence , donnant coups de pieds à l'aveuglette en criant et pleurant , en proie à une véritable crise de panique . Mais il était loin d'être aussi fort que le Mangemort et il le sentit le retourner , le mettre à plat ventre pendant qu'il lui arrachait son pantalon . Il l'immobilisa et Draco retint à grand peine un haut-le-cœur tandis qu'il s'agrippait de toute ses forces au matelas , les larmes et la peur l'étranglant et l'empêchant de respirer convenablement . Il cria encore en sentant ses mains immondes parcourir son corps , cette peau sale et grasse qui touchait la sienne . Il hurla en sentant une violente douleur lui déchirer subitement les reins . Il hurla à nouveau , encore et encore , sous les assauts du monstre . Il perdit la notion du temps . Combien de temps dura le calvaire ? Une minute , une heure , il n'aurait su le dire . Il finit par entendre ses propres hurlements comme s'ils venaient de loin , la douleur et le dégoût l'abrutissant petit à petit . Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité , il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir , la voix désormais tant haïe :_

_« Il suffit , Greyback . C'est très bien , Lucius . Très bien . »_

_Il lui semblait avoir à moitié perdu connaissance lorsqu'il sentit Greyback se retirer , le laissant retomber comme une poupée de chiffon sur le matelas crasseux . Pris de tremblement incontrôlables , il entendit à peine les hommes s'éloigner , l'abandonnant dans cette pièce sombre . Il avait mal partout . Pris de spasmes et de sanglots , il recroquevilla son corps nu et meurtri , sentant avec horreur le sang couler le long de ses jambes . _

_« Draco . »_

_Un bourdonnement lui vrilla les oreilles ._

_« Draco . Mon fils … Je suis désolé . »_

_Lucius posa sa cape sur les épaules de son enfant , le pris dans ses bras avec maladresse . _

_« Je suis tellement désolé , mon fils … Ça va aller . Ça va aller . »_

_Les yeux dans le vague , toujours tremblant , Draco se laissa faire . Son père n'avait jamais eu de gestes aussi tendres envers lui , et si ç'aurait été quelques heures plus tôt , il en aurait été plus qu'étonné . Mais il ne ressentait plus rien , plus rien à part cette douleur . Il était trop tard . Il le haïssait lui aussi , à présent . Dans 3 jours , il aurait 15 ans . Mais tout s'arrêtait aujourd'hui , pour lui . Il avait envie de mourir . Il …_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Draco se réveilla en hurlant . Roulant sur le côté , il tomba durement sur le sol froid de sa chambre , se releva avec des gestes nerveux . Il courut en trébuchant vers la salle de bain et vomit . Haletant , il releva la tête et se traîna à nouveau dans sa chambre , les images de son rêve dansant devant ses yeux fous . Il ne se souvenait de rien . Il se souvenait s'être disputé avec Potter , avoir couru jusqu'ici , être tombé sur son lit … Et sans doute s'était-il endormi sous la vive émotion qui l'avait saisie . Il se prit la tête entre les mains , ses ongles griffant ses tempes , ses doigts tirant ses cheveux , tandis qu'il hurlait .

« AAAAh …AAAH ! …Ha … HARRY ! AAAAAh ! »

Il se revoyait encore et encore dans cette pièce .

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Il revoyait ses mains sales , il sentait à nouveau son odeur .

« AAAH …. AAAAAAAAAAH ! HARRY ! »

Et cette douleur …

« NAAAAN ! HARRY ! AAAAH …! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Jones entra dans la pièce , se précipitant immédiatement auprès du jeune homme tandis que quelques élèves curieux , réveillés en sursaut par les cris , se tenaient sur le pas de la porte en lui lançant des regards inquiets qu'il ne voyait pas . Il fixait la pierre devant ses yeux , sans la voir , les images l'assaillant sans relâche .

« Malfoy … Malfoy … Draco , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kalaën s'était agenouillé près de lui , inquiète des tremblements qui l'agitaient . Elle tendit la main vers lui , mais il lui donna un violent coup qui la fit vaciller . Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche , il ne voulait pas qu'on pose la main sur lui .

« AAAAAAH ! Arrê .. Arrêtez … HARRY ! AAAH … HARRY ! AAAH ! »

Kalaën le regarda , l'air grave . Se relevant , elle courut vers la sortie , invectivant au passage les élèves curieux qui s'écartèrent brusquement contre le mur pour la laisser passer . Sans se soucier de la pierre gelée sous ses pieds nus , elle se précipita vers la sortie , le silence effrayé qui était tombé dans la maison Serpentard seulement rompu par ses cris qui lui provenaient de plus en plus loin .

Elle courut le long des couloirs sombres , le bout de sa baguette magique provoquant une pâle lueur , indifférente aux tableaux qui s'éveillaient en râlant . Elle dérapa dans les escaliers menant au tableau de la Grosse Dame qui se réveilla l'air ébaubi devant la Serpentard . Kalaën dut lui crier deux fois le mot de passe avant qu'elle ne la laisse entrer . La jeune fille se rua dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons et entra dans la pièce sans ménagement . Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Harry dont elle ouvrit les rideaux violemment .

« Harry Potter ! Réveille toi ! » cria-t-elle .

Sous tant de bruit , tous les garçons du dortoir s'étaient éveillés . Ron eut un air horrifié en apercevant la jeune fille et remonta les couvertures jusque sous le menton .

« Qu'est-ce qu'une fille fait ici ? Une Serpentard , en plus ! »

Mais elle l'ignora et attrapa Harry qui venait de se réveiller par le bras . Il eut à peine le temps d'enfiler ses lunettes qu'il se retrouva entraîné sous le regard effaré de ses camarades . Il mit du temps à assimiler la situation . Il était plus de trois heures du matin , et il était en train de courir à travers les couloirs avec une Serpentard …

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jones ! »

Elle ne répondit pas . Elle le guida jusqu'aux cachots , l'entraînant dans la Salle Commune , bousculant sans état d'âme les quelques élèves qui leur barraient le passage . Harry prit conscience des cris étranges qui résonnaient dans la maison vert et argent , et qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la chambre de Draco . Kalaën le poussa à l'intérieur et il entendit la porte claquer dans son dos .

Il resta figé en l'apercevant , recroquevillé au centre de la pièce , se balançant d'avant en arrière , la tête entre les mains . Il criait , hurlait , et semblait en proie avec une véritable crise de panique . Harry s'approcha doucement de lui , s'agenouilla à sa hauteur .

« AAAAH ! AAAH … HARRY ! HAAA ! »

« Je suis là . »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer son prénom et cela le toucha plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé . Il tendit doucement les bras vers lui et lui écarta délicatement les mains .

« Je suis là » murmura-t-il à nouveau . « Viens . »

Les yeux fixes , Draco se laissa faire , haletant . Harry l'aida à se relever , à aller s'asseoir sur le lit ; mais à peine s'était-il posé que Draco le rejeta brutalement .

« ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Harry le regarda avec un air surpris . Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction de rejet .

« Me touche pas … NON ! » hurla le Serpentard alors que Harry tentait à nouveau de lui saisir le bras . « JE SUIS SALE ! ARRETE ! Je suis sale … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu rac … »

« JE SUIS SALE ! »

Il refusait que quiconque , surtout pas lui , ne touche son corps malpropre . Il avait cru pouvoir oublié , mais non . Il était souillé.

« Je suis là . »

Harry répéta ces mots , encore et encore , effleurant le bras de Draco , le caressant , et réussit au final à le prendre à nouveau . Il l'amena doucement à s'allonger dans le lit , bouleversé par l'état du jeune Serpentard . Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu le rendre comme ça , et il avait peur , peur de ses réactions , peur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider . Il ne savait pas quoi faire , à part être à côté de lui .

« Dors un peu … Je suis là . Je … »

« PARS PAS ! »

Draco s'était soudain jeté contre Harry . Il enfouit son visage contre son ventre en se raccrochant désespérément à lui . Surpris , le brun eut la respiration accélérée et retint un râle, troublé des émotions que suscitait en lui ce nouveau contact .

« Je peux plus … J'aime pas être ici … Je veux plus … »

Respirant à fond pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à chaque mouvement du blond contre son ventre , Harry posa une main maladroite sur son épaule et fut surpris des violents tremblements qui l'agitaient .

« Je dors pas … Je peux pas … J'ai peur ! »

Harry le força doucement à se relever , mais Draco n'était pas décidé à le lâcher , et Harry le laissa alors enfouir son visage dans son cou . Il fit glisser ses doigts doucement dans les cheveux du blond , murmurant à peine .

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? »

« Ici … J'ai l'impression … Ça ressemble … »

Sa voix s'étrangla . Harry ne savait pas s'il pleurait , mais sa gorge à lui se noua : il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état . La seule chose dont il était sûr c'était que Draco ne fermerait plus l'œil si il restait encore dans cette pièce . Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse en caressant la nuque blanche , et eut soudain une idée . Il écarta doucement le visage de Draco , laissant jouer ses doigts sur les joues salies de larmes du Serpentard , sans trop réfléchir à ses gestes .

« Écoutes … Non écoutes moi : je vais revenir dans juste quelques minutes , je vais te sortir de là . Attends moi , attends ici , juste quelques minutes de plus . Tiens , je vais vite revenir . »

Il tendit un verre d'eau fraîche au jeune blond et se dégagea délicatement de son étreinte . Il se précipita vers la porte , et avant de la refermer , croisa le regard gris affolé .

« Je reviens vite . »

Sans se soucier des exclamations des Serpentards qui fusaient de partout , il repartit en courant comme un dingue vers la tour Gryffondor . Il hurla littéralement sur la Grosse Dame qui fut obligée de le laisser entrer en s'offusquant de ce nouveau réveil brutal et se rua dans le dortoir , où il trouva Ron et les autres tout à fait réveillés , apparemment en train de discuter sur l'intrusion Serpentardienne . Il se précipita vers Ron :

« Ta chambre de préfet , tu en fais quoi ? »

« Ma chambre de … »

« Ta chambre de préfet , oui ! »

Comme tout préfet , Ron avait reçu une chambre personnelle à sa nomination au rôle de préfet , mais il refusait de l'utiliser . Comme il avait grandi dans une famille nombreuse , il était habitué à dormir avec ses frères , et se retrouver dans une chambre complètement seul le mettait mal à l'aise , au contraire d'Hermione qui s'était montrée ravie de pouvoir échapper aux jacasseries incessantes de ses compagnes de dortoir .

« J'en fais rien … » répondit-il , abasourdi . « Pourquoi ? »

« Je peux pas te le dire . Pas encore » ajouta précipitamment Harry en croisant le regard courroucé de son meilleur ami . « Prête la moi . Je te promet de tout te dire très bientôt , promis vraiment , mais s'il te plait ! »

« Mais … qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Ron ! »

Le rouquin soupira , mais s'approcha néanmoins de lui pour lui chuchoter le mot de passe à l'oreille .

« Merci . »

L'agacement de Ron retomba aussitôt en croisant le regard sincère de son ami .

« Je te fais confiance , hein . »

Harry ne répondit rien , et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité . Alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'escalier , Seamus et les autres tournèrent vers Ron des regards curieux .

« Hey , je sais rien moi ! »

§

Draco ramassa en tremblant sa baguette , la fourra dans son sac de cours . Il avait l'esprit totalement embrumé , et fouilla dans ses tiroirs convulsivement , plus pour s'occuper les mains qu'autre chose . Ses doigts butèrent sur un cahier en cuir vert , au titre gravé de lettres d'argent , au dessous desquelles les entrelacs d'une armoirie se dessinaient . Après un instant d'hésitation , il l'enfourna aussi dans le sac qu'il ferma d'un coup sec , les mains toujours tremblantes . Il se sentait nauséeux , il avait l'impression qu'il allait à nouveau lui sauter dessus à chaque seconde . Il sursauta violemment quand Harry fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce .

« C'est moi . »

Draco le laissa venir vers lui sans bouger . Il était dans un état second .

« Je suis là . On va changer d'endroit , ok ? »

Il était dérouté par l'attitude du Serpentard . Bien que Draco soit un peu plus grand que lui , pour l'heure , Harry ne voyait devant lui qu'un petit garçon perdu et terrorisé . Il l'entraîna sans un mot vers la sortie, ignorant les autres Serpentards . Lui tenant toujours le bras , il le guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor .

« Encore ? »

Harry ignora la Grosse Dame et installa la cape d'invisibilité autour des épaules de Draco . Il fallait quand même traverser la Salle Commune avant d'atteindre les chambres de préfet , et Harry n'était pas sûr que tout le monde soit retourné se coucher . Heureusement , l'heure tardive avait eu raison des élèves et seul le crépitement du feu se faisait entendre dans le silence paisible de la pièce .

L'espace de quelques secondes , Draco oublia son rêve et découvrit avec des yeux incrédules la Salle Commune rouge et or d'où se dégageait une incroyable sensation de chaleur et de réconfort , un contraste saisissant de la Salle Commune froide et austère des Serpentards . Il suivit Harry dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui grimpaient dans la tour . Ils passèrent cinq ou six paliers , avant d'arriver à la chambre de Ron . Harry murmura le mot de passe , et referma doucement la porte derrière eux . La pièce était circulaire , une grande fenêtre par laquelle le clair de lune entrait tel un voile de poussière de fée , et un lit à baldaquins semblable à celui de Draco , excepté la couleur , trônait au centre de la chambre . Le jeune Serpentard laissa glisser la cape à terre , son sac avec , et Harry le conduisit jusque sur le matelas . Il avait l'impression de guider un somnambule , ou plutôt un petit enfant perdu dans un environnement étranger . Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un de qui s'occuper , de savoir qu'on avait besoin de lui autant .

Il regarda Draco s'étendre sur le lit avec une grimace , et il grimpa sur le matelas à son tour . Il s'allongea à ses côté et lui prit la main . Draco tressaillit quand il sentit les doigts chauds et un peu moites toucher sa peau . Ce contact avait quelque chose d'extrêmement familier , mais c'était aussi une sensation nouvelle et déroutante . Il laissa sa main détendue tandis que Harry resserrait doucement sa prise , se retenant à grand peine de caresser la peau froide et douce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts . Tout autour d'eux était devenu si calme … Draco ressentait un réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant . Mais il n'osait toujours pas fermer les yeux . Il déglutit avec angoisse , le regard fixant le plafond du lit .

« J'y arriverai pas . »

« Je suis là . Tu crains rien ici » murmura Harry . « T'es plus enfermé la dessous , demain tu verras la lumière du jour . T'as besoin de dormir . Je reste là . Dors . Je te promets de pas partir . »

Draco acquiesça imperceptiblement et serra doucement la main du Gryffondor , l'angoisse lui rongeant les entrailles .

« Aide moi à m'endormir. »

« Comment tu veux que je … »

« Je sais pas . Chante » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus , se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de sa demande .

« Je sais pas comment on fais … » répondit Harry d'une voix nouée .

Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers le brun et lui lança un regard étonné .

« Quand tu faisais un cauchemar , quand tu étais petit … On t'as jamais … »

Harry détourna les yeux , gêné .

Draco fixa à nouveau le plafond . Harry avait lui aussi des parts d'ombre qui l'intriguait . Il ferma les yeux , mais son cauchemar lui revint aussitôt en mémoire .

« Ah ! »

Harry se redressa , sur le qui-vive .

« Je suis là , t'inquiètes pas . Je vais pas partir , promis . Tu peux dormir . Il faut que tu dormes » ajouta Harry , la voix presque suppliante . Il avançait totalement dans l'inconnu , ne sachant ni les cauchemars que craignait tant le Serpentard , ni les conséquences de la fatigue qui le guettaient à long terme .

Il caressa du bout des doigts le dos de la main de Draco , qui retint son souffle . La pièce se remplissait d'une atmosphère réconfortante qui l'apaisait , une atmosphère qui était nouvelle , juste à eux . Il avait peur , mais il avait sa main dans la sienne , il avait sa chaleur , et la lumière de la lune . Et cette atmosphère le plongeait dans un état semi comateux où il sentait tous ses muscles se détendre . Peu à peu , il glissa naturellement dans le sommeil , où il emporta la petite flamme de chaleur qu'il tenait au creux de sa main .


	10. Huit Clos

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent donc à cette chère Mrs JK Rowling , laquelle je prierai de bien vouloir me laisser adopter Draco . Dans le cas où la réponse se révèle négative , je prends le droit de l'adopter quand même . Na (tire la langue) l'intrigue est quand même bien à moi . D'abord .

**Rated : **M

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je suis désolée du temps mis à écrire la suite … Entre les One Shot qui m'ont traversé l'esprit , un autre projet , les devoirs , le manque d'inspiration … Résultat un chapitre un peu bancal et irrégulier . Je commence à douter de la façon dont je fais réagir Draco , j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner du personnage … Je vais essayer de corriger ça dans le chapitre 11 . Qui devait faire partie de ce chapitre mais ça aurait été trop long donc …

**Paprika Star** : Merci ! Hm Draco ne déteste pas vraiment son père en fait … C'est plus ou moins éclairci par ce chapitre …Pour le reste , ça doit certainement jaser dans l'école m'enfin , je me concentre sur nos deux héros … Quant à Draco , je pense qu'il commencera à remonter la pente au prochain chapitre . Là je prends encore un chapitre …

**Tit'Cerise , Atanielle et Serdra** : Merci pour vos reviews

**Minou77** : Woh , je trouve pas qu'il y a trop de slash moi … XD je trouve surtout qu'il n'y en a pas assez de biens . Et il y en a encore moins non-slash , c'était un créneau à tester ! Et oui si tu veux tu peux mettre ma fanfic dans ton blog J

**Love Draco Malfoy** : être avec Harry ? Dans quel sens ? Enfin merci pour ta review !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Huit clos .

Harry s'éveilla en milieu de matinée , et s'étira paresseusement tandis que ses yeux tentaient de s'habituer à la lumière matinale . Il eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa main tenait celle de Draco , encore endormi à ses côtés . Tous les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire et il esquissa un sourire fatigué . Il chaussa ses lunettes et , dégageant doucement sa main , il se redressa sur le lit . Draco eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils et poussa une sorte de demi gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Harry quitter la sienne mais son visage se détendit presque aussitôt . De toute évidence , il dormait profondément et calmement , son visage impassible . Se rapprochant à quatre pattes , Harry pencha son visage au dessus de celui du Serpentard et l'observa quelque secondes en retenant son souffle . C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait un air aussi détendu , et sa beauté lui sauta une nouvelle fois aux yeux . Il était d'une beauté énervante , et Harry ne put résister à la tentation d'écarter doucement quelque mèches de ses fins cheveux blonds qui venaient chatouiller son front . Il eut un frisson quand ce geste évoqua en lui la façon dont il avait tenu le Serpentard dans ses bras cette nuit , juste avant de l'emmener ici . Il n'avait pas réfléchi , laissant son instinct lui dicter l'attitude qui lui avait sembler être la plus rassurante possible . Cédant soudain à une pulsion , il appuya son front contre celui de Draco , laissant sa main caresser doucement la joue marmoréenne du garçon endormi . Il avait peur de le réveiller , aussi ne resta-t-il ainsi que quelques secondes , et ne remarqua pas que le corps du blond s'était détendu un peu plus . Il remarqua en revanche la respiration légèrement sifflante , et entreprit de dénouer délicatement la cravate que le Serpentard n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever hier soir , lorsqu'il s'était écroulé sur son lit tout de suite après s'être débarrassé de sa cape . Écartant la bande de tissu vert et argent , le Survivant défit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise et dégagea le cou blanc de Draco . Il déglutit péniblement quand ses doigts frôlèrent la peau d'albâtre , résistant à l'envie d'y enfouir doucement le visage , et de se rendormir comme ça , jusqu'à la fin des temps , renforçant un peu plus le cocon de tranquillité qui les entouraient tous les deux depuis cette nuit . Il ressentait un drôle de sentiment à l'égard du Serpentard , très ambigu , et se demandait vraiment si c'était une bonne chose . Se relevant , il poussa un profond soupir , ne pouvant prendre une décision puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à définir ce sentiment . Oh , et puis , ce n'était pas le plus important … Il devait , il avait envie d'aider Draco , de lui apprendre à aimer , de l'aider à se relever , de chasser ses cauchemars … Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre , il avait envie de le protéger . Et ce sentiment se retrouvait renforcé encore plus alors qu'il le regardait dormir paisiblement , allongé tout à côté de lui , dans cette chambre calme alors que la lumière blanche de l'hiver entrait à flot dans la pièce . Il tira à moitié un rideau pour protéger le visage du blond de la lumière du pâle soleil hivernal , souhaitant arrêter le temps . Ici et maintenant , il avait l'impression que la guerre , Voldemort , la mort de ses parents , le monde entier , n'était qu'un livre qu'il se contentait de lire les soirs d'ennui . C'était devenu si abstrait comparé à ses sentiments actuels ... C'était étonnant que tout ait changé en si peu de temps , et la saveur de la nouveauté et de l'inconnu rendait cette relation encore plus précieuse aux yeux de Harry . Il n'oublierait jamais , jamais les différentes variations de son regard gris ce soir-là , qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était capable d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine à l'égard de Draco Malfoy . Il avait réellement compris cette nuit là que Draco n'était pas qu'un gamin arrogant , qu'un rival d'école , mais un enfant comme lui doué de sentiments , engagé dans les rouages d'une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne . Alors il était temps de grandir un petit peu , juste assez pour mettre les différences du passé de côté . Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit que sa plus grand force résidait dans sa capacité à aimer . Il commençait seulement à prendre conscience de cette force qui lui avait toujours parut si abstraite jusqu'à maintenant … Et il devait partager cette force avec Draco , lui apprendre . Il ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire , mais c'était ce dont il avait envie . Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que Draco ait jamais su ce qu'étaient vraiment l'amitié ou l'amour .

Il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible , projetant de descendre au dortoir chercher quelques habits et surtout plusieurs livres qu'il avait caché dans la Salle sur Demande . Il jeta un regard hésitant en arrière , s'en voulant de laisser Draco seul quelques instants . S'il se réveillait seul , s'il paniquait à nouveau ? Mais il supposait que le jeune homme dormait profondément et qu'au vu de son besoin de sommeil , il pouvait s'absenter quelques minutes sans risques . Ouvrant la porte avec précaution , il descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier .

Lorsqu'il revint un quart d'heure plus tard , il fut soulagé de trouver le Serpentard aussi endormi que lorsqu'il était parti . Déposant quelques vêtements sur une chaise qu'il avait amené pour lui -ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait jeté les vieux vêtements de Dudley pour s'en offrir de plus décents avec son propre argent- , il se dirigea vers le lit mais trébucha contre le sac de Draco qui traînait par terre . Mal bouclé , il s'ouvrit sous le choc , laissant dépasser du rabat un cahier en cuir vert qui intrigua le brun . Harry s'en saisit et , se hissant sur le lit , il abandonna son propre sac avec des gestes distraits tandis qu'il observait la fine armoirie argenté qui se dessinait dans le cuir . Il savait que ça ne le regardait pas mais la curiosité grandissante qu'il éprouvait pour l'ange blond étendu à ses côtés l'emporta , et il ouvrit le cahier avec précaution . Comme il s'y était un peu attendu , c'était un album photo . Mais il s'était attendu un peu moins au contenu .

Il regarda la première photo avec incrédulité , qui montrait un Lucius Malfoy plus jeune portant dans ses bras un bébé de quelques mois qui suçotait d'un air ravi de pommeau argenté en forme de serpent de la canne de son père . Lucius avait l'air un peu gêné , pas très sûr de lui , ce qui fit un sacré choc au Gryffondor . Il avait du mal à accepter que Malfoy père puisse éprouver des sentiments humains .

Il tourna les pages , découvrant avec un étonnement non feint la vie qui animait le manoir Malfoy .

Sur cette photo , Draco devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans , et regardait d'un air légèrement surpris la personne qui l'avait pris en photo en pleine séance d'apprentissage . Il était en train de reproduire sur un tableau noir des signes compliqués , des runes de toute évidence , et Harry remarqua qu'il tenait la craie de la main gauche . Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça . Il admira la facilité avec laquelle le petit garçon traçait les déliés , et se demanda un instant s'il aurait reçu les même enseignements sorciers avant d'entrer à Poudlard si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués .

Un autre photo , Draco était un peu plus grand , assis sous un arbre dont l'ombrage jouait sur sa peau claire , et lisait un livre . Il relevait de temps en temps la tête pour adresser un sourire à celui ou celle qui le prenait en photo . Harry avait toujours imaginé qu'il avait grandi dans un environnement froid , sans affection , élevé durement par son père . Mais de toute évidence , Draco avait été un enfant aimé , même s'il devinait que son éducation aristocratique exigeait de lui des choses parfois difficiles . Mais il avait l'air heureux . Comme Harry ne l'avait jamais vu . Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ? Un autre photo le montrait dans son uniforme de l'équipe de Quidditch , et Harry revit naître sous ses yeux le Draco Malfoy fier qu'il avait connu en seconde année , se pavanant avec son nouveau balai de course . Il y avait encore une photo de sa mère , qui dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil , baignée par la lumière de printemps qui entrait à travers l'immense fenêtre du salon dans laquelle elle se trouvait . Harry se sentait mal à l'aise . Parce qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné cette partie là de l'existence des Malfoy . Bon , les photos se faisaient beaucoup plus rares après que Draco ait été entré à l'école , remarqua Harry . Lucius n'y apparaissait plus et Draco y semblait un peu plus taciturne qu'avant . Puis quand même , même si Draco semblait bénéficier d'une attention particulière , le brun supposait que c'était du en grande partie à son statut d'héritier de la lignée de sang pur . Il n'y voyait pas l'amour simple et puissant qui pouvait s'échapper de son propre album de famille , alors que Lily dansait avec le petit Harry dans ses bras et que James riait . Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas le fait que Draco était un enjeu dans la société dès lors . Il devait porter son nom , la réputation de sa famille , une certaine éducation … C'était flou , et il se promit de demander à l'héritier Malfoy des explications si l'occasion se présentait .

Refermant le carnet , il attrapa un de ses propres livres et replongea dans ses études .

§

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux , le soleil de l'après midi déclinait doucement , baignant la chambre d'une couleur orangée chaleureuse . Draco s'autorisa un soupir de bien-être , quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois . Il referma les yeux quelques secondes , prenant le temps de bien émerger du sommeil bienfaiteur dans lequel il s'était plongé . Il n'avait eu aucun cauchemar , aucun rêve non plus , mais il avait dormi . Clignant des yeux difficilement , il tourna lentement la tête , et rencontra un regard vert familier . Harry lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il demandait :

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Oh … Une bonne partie de la nuit , de la journée … Une quinzaine d'heure , peut-être ? »

« Alors pourquoi je me sens encore fatigué … » soupira le blond en refermant les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas dormi correctement depuis des mois , c'est normal … Honnêtement , si tu n'étais pas sorcier et que tu avais le métabolisme d'un être humain normal … »

« Moldu » rectifia le blond avec mépris , les yeux toujours clos .

« …tu aurais sans doute clamsé plus tôt que ça . » finit Harry en l'ignorant royalement .

Il se tut , observant à la dérobée le visage du Serpentard . Il l'avait contemplé plusieurs fois déjà , dans son sommeil . La fatigue était encore présente , mais ses traits étaient plus détendus , et il avait sensiblement repris des couleurs . Il attendit en silence que le blond veuille bien le regarder à nouveau .

« Tu es resté là toute la journée ? »

Il regardait ailleurs en lui posant la question , mais Harry sentit que malgré son air indifférent , la question lui importait .

« Toute la journée » confirma-t-il . « De toute façon , je pouvais faire ici ce que je fais habituellement » dit-il en désignant d'un geste vague plusieurs livres éparpillés autour de lui . Il en avait un également sur les genoux , dont il cornait une page machinalement . Draco nota avec étonnement que presque tous possédaient un embryon de chaîne accrochée à la tranche , comme un marque page . A n'en pas douter , ils venaient de la section interdite de la bibliothèque … Si ce n'était pas d'ailleurs . Il se redressa légèrement contre les épais oreillers , et fit une grimace en entendant son ventre gargouiller .

« Tu as faim ? » demanda vivement Harry en se tournant vers lui .

Le Serpentard acquiesça d'un signe de tête .

« Je reviens . »

Sautant souplement du lit , il se retourna vers le blond avant de sortir .

« Je t'ai amené des vêtements si tu veux . »

Draco regarda la porte se claquer doucement , le laissant seul dans la chambre . Il poussa un profond soupir et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser . Pourquoi était-il resté à son chevet tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi avait-il réussi à dormir sans problème ? L'esprit brumeux , il attrapa machinalement un livre . Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise en voyant le titre et se redressa vivement , son intérêt piqué au vif . _Devenir Animagus_ . Ainsi donc il existait des livres sur le sujet . Il connaissait bien sûr ces sorciers qui avait la capacité de se transformé en animal selon leur volonté , ne serait-ce que parce que le professeur MacGonagall en était un . Rita Skeeter aussi , maintenant qu'il y repensait . Et … Sirius Black également . Son cousin . Un reniflement de dédain le prit en pensant aux liens qui l'attachaient à cet homme . Et c'était ironique de savoir qu'il avait été le parrain de Harry . En fait , si on poussait la chose , on pouvait dire que Harry et Draco étaient … cousins éloignés , ou quelque chose dans le genre . Boh , pensa le blond en haussant les épaules , si on allait dans ce sens , n'importe quel sang pur pouvait se trouver un lien de parenté quelconque avec un autre . Même si Harry était de sang-mêlé , la famille Potter était une longue lignée de noble au sang pur .

Perdu dans ses pensées , il n'entendit pas le brun revenir . Harry était revenu aussi vite que possible après une descente aux cuisines où les elfes lui avaient offert un vrai repas complet malgré l'heure tardive de l'après midi . Le Gryffondor fut surpris de voir que Draco avait pris un de ses livres , et il se précipita sur le lit pour le lui reprendre . Techniquement , il n'avait pas le droit de les avoir , ces bouquins , alors …

Posant le plateau sur la table de chevet , il reprit le livre que Draco , les yeux dans le vague , n'avait toujours pas ouvert , lui écartant doucement les mains . Mais contre toute attente , le blond saisit une de ses mains dans la sienne , et la contempla d'un regard éteint .

La peau du brun était incontestablement plus mat que la sienne . En fait , tout était différent . Alors que Draco avait de longs doigts marmoréens , Harry avait les doigts plus courts . Sa main était striée de petites cicatrices diverses , et ses ongles étaient rongés jusqu'à la peau , alors que Draco avait des mains bien nettes , et des ongles plus longs , normaux , excepté celui de l'index gauche . Mais si on regardait leurs mains , dans l'ensemble , c'était le jour et la nuit . Tout comme eux l'était . Distraitement , Draco caressa la peau chaude sous ses doigts . Encore une différence , lui avait les mains gelées alors que Harry semblait constamment porter du feu au creux de ses paumes .

Harry l'avait laissé faire son examen silencieux , sans oser bouger . Il n'était pas gêné de ce contact , mais plutôt étonné . Il dut quand même se rappeler de respirer quand le blond se mit à lui caresser le dos de la main , comme s'il voulait en imprimer chaque courbe sous le bout de ses doigts .

Draco poussa une profonde expiration . Ce contact lui avait rappelé à lui la petite flamme d'hier soir qui l'avait aidé à s'endormir . Ça avait été comme un déclic . Une clé pour pouvoir se détendre , pour pouvoir chasser la peur et la violence qui lui rongeaient constamment les entrailles . Il avait envie de l'avoir constamment avec lui , cette flamme , pour éviter de craquer , d'envoyer tout en l'air , de se foutre en l'air . Une brève pression avant de la relâcher à contre cœur . Il y avait désormais un lien inéluctable entre eux . Étrange , mais inéluctable .

Dehors , on entendait les cris des élèves qui jouaient bruyamment dans la neige , mais ils parvenaient de loin , comme étouffés par du coton . Harry avait l'impression de n'entendre que leurs deux souffles et les battements de son propre cœur , un peu désordonnés . L'atmosphère particulière qui s'était instauré dans cette pièce avait quelque chose de délicieusement troublant . Mais le charme , quel qu'il fut , se brisa quand Draco plaqua violement une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement de douleur qui le prit en se redressant . Les yeux écarquillés par le choc , il baissa la tête pour contempler les dégâts . Sa chemise était trempée par un liquide poisseux qui s'était de toute évidence échappé par sa blessure durant son sommeil , ou hier soir . Le pus avait collé le tissu contre la plaie , lui tirant la peau à vif avec une atroce douleur . Il tenta de dégager le tout mais ne put retenir un cri de douleur .

« Laisse » s'exclama Harry en lui écartant les mains .

Son contact à nouveau , même s'il fut bref , le calma instantanément et il inspira à fond . Harry était allé cherché de l'eau chaude et une serviette en éponge . Il entreprit de nettoyer avec douceur la blessure , même s'il devait fréquemment repousser les doigts du blond qui venaient par réflexe se plaquer contre la blessure . Il l'aida à enlever la chemise souillée et remarqua au passage le bleu sur son épaule . Le brun fronça un instant les sourcils mais jugea préférable de ne rien dire pour le moment . Il reporta son attention sur la blessure , et remarqua que si elle était encore à vif , elle ne suintait plus . De toute évidence , ça s'était passé hier soir , lors de cette crise de panique , mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu l'occasion d'y faire vraiment attention . Draco tremblait , les battements de son cœur affolé . Il commençait à ressentir à nouveau une boule de panique au creux de l'estomac , relent de son cauchemar et de tout ce qui en avait découlé . Il chercha avec maladresse les doigts de Harry et appuya son front trempé de sueur contre leurs mains jointes . Il resta ainsi un long moment , se forçant à respirer convenablement et à vider son esprit . Juste se concentrer sur la chaleur , là , celle qu'il lui volait impunément , qu'il voulait à lui tout seul … Ses tremblements diminuèrent peu à peu et il releva la tête , affrontant durement le regard de jade comme pour le défier de lui faire la moindre remarque . Mais bien qu'il ait été interloqué par sa soudaine réaction , Harry n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de fixer à nouveau la blessure . Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre . Dégageant doucement ses mains , il effleura la plaie du bout des doigts . Draco le regarda faire avec incertitude , craignant qu'il ne ravive la douleur , mais non .

« On dirait que ça se referme … » constata le brun avec incrédulité .

Draco fronça les sourcils . Alors qu'il y a cinq minutes à peine ça lui faisait un mal de chien … Il baissa à son tour les yeux sur la blessure , constatant avec surprise qu'une fine peau fragile se formait par-dessus . Il fallait absolument qu'il montre ça à Mrs Pom . Il esquissa un geste pour se lever mais Harry l'arrêta aussitôt .

« Hey ! Mange d'abord . On a tout le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie . »

« Je peux pas rester comme ça . »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de nettoyer complètement la blessure . Il sortit une bandelette propre et commença à l'enrouler autour du torse du blond . Draco ferma les yeux tandis que le Gryffondor passait ses bras autour de son buste pour nouer correctement le pansement , son torse collé à son dos . Sans réfléchir , Draco saisit ses mains , l'obligeant à rester dans cette position . Harry se laissa faire , écoutant avec une drôle de satisfaction la respiration irrégulière du Serpentard .

« Potter… » souffla-t-il avec difficulté .

« Harry . »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? »

Le ton avait quelque chose de douloureux .

« Je sais pas … » répondit le brun en enfouissant le visage dans sa nuque - ce geste qu'il avait eu envie de faire quelques heures plus tôt . Draco eut une espèce de râle étouffé et inconsciemment , Harry resserra doucement sa prise . Non , il ne savait vraiment pas . Il ne comprenait aucunes de toutes ces envies , et pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour . Il aimait Ginny , c'était clair dans son esprit - du moins en était-il persuadé . Mais pouvait-il appeler sa relation avec Draco de l'amitié ? Pas vraiment . Il n'aurait jamais de gestes comme ça avec Ron - l'idée même lui fit émettre un petite rire silencieux contre la nuque blanche , qu'il sentit frissonner . C'était plutôt comme un besoin . Un besoin qu'il avait l'un de l'autre . Draco ne savait qu'en penser . Si c'était bien ou mal , si il avait le droit d'aimer ça . Mais il avait besoin de se reconstruire , et il ne pouvait se confier à personne d'autre , puisque personne d'autre ne faisait attention à lui . Mais quand même , ressentir tout ça … Ils partageaient les mêmes craintes , ils avaient vécu tout deux les pires horreurs , alors malgré leur passé , leurs anciennes relations , maintenant , il fallait voir la vérité en face . Ils n'étaient plus que deux gamins paumés dans une guerre sans guides ou repères , et en ce sens , ils étaient bien plus proches que n'importe qui . Une guerre change les gens , et Draco n'avait pas réalisé jusque là à quel point cet adage était vrai . Si le Lord n'était pas revenu au pouvoir , jamais sa petite vie tranquille n'aurait été dérangée , il aurait pu continuer à grandir sans se soucier trop de son avenir … Alors que là , il savait que la mort le guettait , sournoisement tapie dans l'ombre , prête à lui sauter dessus à chaque moment , avec ses yeux rouges . Il resserra sa prise autour des bras de Harry . Mais ça , il n'aurait jamais connu … Mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment tous ces sacrifices ?

Il en avait marre , vraiment . Pourquoi , pourquoi avait-il réussi à refaire surface , le foutu Mage Noir ? C'était sa faute ! Sa faute si son père croupissait en prison , sa faute si son enfance avait été ruiné , sa faute si il n'était plus qu'un moins que rien , sa faute si sa mère était en danger ou pire … Sa faute si cette nuit là … Il eut un haut-le-corps . Il n'avait pas le droit de recevoir une quelconque attention . Pas le droit de profiter de ces bras qui l'enserrait . Il haïssait le Lord , le loup-garou , mais par-dessus tout il haïssait son corps . Ce corps sale . Il avait forcément fait quelque chose pour mériter ça . C'était une juste punition pour toutes ces années passées en sale gosse . Et le Lord avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'être heureux . Lui ou un autre … Il se dégoûtait , et alors que les images revenait assaillir son esprit fatigué , une autre crise de panique le pris . Sans crier gare , il se débattit avec violence .

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« LACHE MOI ! »

Harry resserra sa prise autour du torse du Serpentard , et bien que celui-ci fut plus grand que lui et plus fort (en temps normal) , il tint bon . Draco se débattait de plus en plus , mais le brun refusait de faiblir . Il le serra fort contre lui .

« Calmes toi ! »

« ARRETE ! LACHE MOI ! »

Il réussit à lui donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry grimaça .

« ME TOUCHE PAAAAAS ! »

Un autre coup encore plus fort et le brun fut sur le point de lâcher prise . Il enfouit en grimaçant son visage contre son dos en le serrant encore .

« Non ! »

« ARRETE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Au pris d'un ultime effort , il parvint à se dégager et se retourna vers Harry qu'il poussa violemment sur les épaules .

« FAUT PAS QUE TU ME TOUCHE ! J'AI PAS LE DROIT ! » hurla-t-il en le frappant sur la poitrine .

Harry ne fit aucun geste pour reculer . Ça faisait mal , mais il savait que Draco avait besoin d'évacuer une certaine violence … Et il avait promis de l'aider , alors … Il ne bougea pas quand Draco le gifla avec force .

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI J'AI PAS LE DROIT ? J'EN AI MARRE ! JE VEUX FOUTRE EN L'AIR CE PUTAIN DE CORPS ! ALORS TU PEUX PAS … Tu peux pas … »

Tout en hurlant , il avait continué de le bourrer de coups que Harry avait encaissé sans broncher , mais sa voix se fit plus rauque et dans un dernier coup faible , il s'accrocha à la chemise du Gryffondor et appuya son front contre son torse , haletant bruyamment et les paupière étroitement closes .

Harry posa une main sur son épaule . Il _devait _savoir .

« Raconte . »

Il sentit Draco trembler avec force . Il ne chercha pas à le retenir quand il se dégagea doucement , pour aller s'allonger dos à lui , les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine . Harry regarda les épaules blanches agitées de tremblements . Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un long silence avant que Draco ne murmure d'une voix rauque :

« Tu avais raison . »

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite . Draco se retourna alors vers lui . Pas de larmes mais une expression misérable sur le visage , il tendit les bras d'un geste hésitant :

« S'il te plaît . »

Harry vint s'allonger contre lui et le prit dans ses bras , tandis que Draco enfouissait son visage contre sa poitrine .

« Tu me l'avais dit en quatrième année . Je suis pathétique . Pitoyable , même . »

« C'était une dispute de gamins » répondit Harry en caressant distraitement les mèches blondes .

« Non » répondit fermement le Serpentard . « Regarde moi . Je suis là , en train de me raccrocher lamentablement à toi , parce que je suis pas foutu de m'en sortir tout seul . Parce que j'ai des envies que j'ai pas le droit d'avoir . Parce que j'ai peur comme un mioche et que j'ai besoin de toi . C'est _vraiment_ pathétique . »

« Et alors ? »

« Je suis un Malfoy , Potter . J'ai pas le droit … » expliqua-t-il avec un rire sans joie .

« D'accord . » répondit calmement Harry , sans cesser ses caresses . « Mais toi , Draco , t'as envie de quoi ? »

La question prit le jeune homme au dépourvu . On ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il souhaitait en tant que Draco , et non pas héritier Malfoy . De quoi s'était-il vu privé à cause de ça ? Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de déclarer d'une voix éteinte .

« Envie de ta chaleur . T'es la seule personne qui m'en ai donné …Tu vois , je t'avais dit que c'était pitoyable . » ajouta-t-il précipitamment tandis que Harry souriait contre les mèches blondes .

« T'inquiètes pas . »

« … J'ai envie d'oublier . »

Harry frissonna .

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Si je peux pas changer le reste … C'est pas grave . Mais je voudrai oublier … Ya deux ans … Je … »

Il réprima un nouveau haut-le-cœur . Inspirant à fond , il ferma les yeux avant de se lancer .

« Quand il est revenu , il y a deux ans . Il a voulu … tester la fidélité de mon père . Et j'étais là . Alors il m'a…heu … donné à Greyback et … »

Harry eut un violent sursaut .

« Il t'a mordu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée .

« Non » répondit sombrement Draco . « C'était pire . »

Harry comprit soudainement et une rage folle monta en lui . Serrant avec force Draco contre lui dans une étreinte inconsciemment protectrice , il cracha :

« Je vais le buter . Il sera le premier sur ma liste , cette saloperie ! C'est lui qui a mordu Remus Lupin , et Bill … »

« Bill ? »

« Weasley . »

Draco eut un reniflement de dédain plus par habitude qu'autre chose . Il leva les yeux pour voir la tête que Harry faisait , mais dans sa position , il ne put pas voir grand-chose .

« Pourquoi ton père l'a laissé faire ? » demanda Harry , les dents serrées .

« Il a pas eu le choix , je crois. » dit Draco avec un ton incertain .

« Pas eut le choix ? Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver ! C'est … c'est ton père , bordel ! »

« C'est facile pour toi ! » s'emporta Draco . Il essaya de se dégager mais Harry n'était pas décider à le laisser s'échapper une fois de plus . « Lâche moi . »

« Non »

La réponse était nette et ne laissait pas droit à la discussion .

« Mais putain , tu comprends pas ? C'est ça ou la mort . C'est toujours pareil . Il l'aurait tué , il m'aurait tué -peut-être … après ça , alors ça aurait rien changé . C'est comme quand il m'a laissé le choix entre tuer et être tué . J'ai pas autant de choix que toi ! »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien . Il n'avait pas tort , en un sens . Mais … quand même .

« Tu t'évertue à voir ton père comme un héros . »

« C'est mon père . » répondit simplement le blond . « Je pensais que je le détesterais , et j'ai toutes les raisons de le faire . Pourtant c'est pas possible . »

Sa voix s'était faite légèrement rauque . Il lui semblait étrange de faire le point sur ce sujet avec autant de calme , comme si une brume entourait son esprit , ou que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place .

«Tu vois , avant , ça allait … bien . Je crois . Il avait de grands projets pour moi ,et moi j'étais fier , je n'avais qu'une envie , être comme lui . Pourtant , j'ai constamment lu dans ses yeux de la déception . Chaque fois que j'esquissais un pas en dehors de ses plans , j'y voyais presque de la haine . J'ai tout fait pour le rendre … fier , ou je sais pas. Ça a été pire quand on est entré à l'école . Il ne supportait pas de voir que j'étais tout le temps en seconde position derrière toi . »

« A toi non plus ça ne te plaisait pas » fit remarquer Harry en plissant le nez .

« C'est vrai … Mais c'est pour ça aussi que je te détestais . Tu étais une barrière de plus entre moi et lui … »

Harry s'était détendu au fur et à mesure . D'accord . Après tout , si son père avait été vivant , il aurait tout fait lui aussi pour le rendre fier . Même mort , il le faisait . Après , ce n'était pas la faute de Draco si Lucius Malfoy était un homme profondément différent de James Potter . Le brun recommença à nouveau ses caresses , osant même parfois frôler la nuque blanche . Et petit à petit , il ne ressentait plus trop d'ambiguïté . C'est quelque chose qui lui semblait presque normal.

« Harry … »

« Quoi ? »

Il lui semblait que sa voix tremblait légèrement .

« Pourquoi je suis devenue une vraie loque , hein ? J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans quand je suis avec toi » dit-il d'une voix amère en fermant les yeux .

« Moi aussi . » avoua le brun après un temps de silence . « On y arrivera peut-être tout les deux … »


	11. Hold My Hand

**Disclaimer **: Personnages pas à moi , à JKR .

**Rated : **T

**Mot de l'auteur : **Hum je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris . Je n'ai pas abandonné , mais certains évènements ont fait que je n'avais plus ni le temps , ni vraiment l'envie d'écrire . Heureusement cette envie est revenue et je suis en vacances donc tout va pour le mieux , je vais pouvoir reprendre .

Merci à tous ceux (enfin je suppose que c'est plutôt toutes celles) qui m'on laissé des reviews , j'espère que la suite vous plaira …

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Hold My Hand .**_

Draco se réveilla le lendemain après une nuit exempt de cauchemars ou quelque rêve que ce soit . Il se sentait vraiment reposé pour la première fois depuis des mois et sa blessure lui faisait bien moins mal . Il tâta sa poitrine sous sa chemise et constata qu'elle ne saignait plus . S'autorisant un soupir de relâchement , il roula sur le côté et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en voyant que la place à côté de lui était vide . Harry était visiblement sorti . Pour quoi faire , il n'en avait aucune idée , mais il se surpris à en être vaguement contrarié .

Se levant en étirant ses muscles encore engourdis de sommeil , il se résolu à aller prendre une douche . Dans la salle de bains , il observa longuement son reflet , les yeux plissés . Sa peau d'une blancheur devenue maladive ces derniers jours reprenait enfin quelques couleurs , et les cernes violettes de ses yeux s'étaient considérablement réduites , même si ils étaient toujours cerclés d'un noir qui faisait ressortir ses iris couleur de perle . Défaisant les bandages avec précaution , il s'aperçut avec soulagement que la plaie s'était enfin refermée , laissant place à une cicatrice encore grossière mais sèche . Il aurait juré que l'entaille avait diminué de longueur , mais si c'était le cas , c'était de trop peu pour qu'il puisse l'affirmer . Retenant un sourire enthousiasme , il se glissa sous l'eau chaude qu'il laissa délasser ses muscles froids avec délice . Malgré ce qui l'attendait encore et ce qu'il avait vécu , il se rendait compte qu'enfin partager tout ça avec quelqu'un , avoir confiance envers un autre , l'avait soulagé autant moralement que physiquement , et ce plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer . Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler d'amitié , la notion lui ayant toujours paru trop abstraite pour la définir clairement dans ses rapports , et encore trop méfiant envers les autres pour être prêt à l'accepter . Il n'était plus seul , et c'était un sentiment aussi nouveau que merveilleux qu'il voulait savourer lentement . Sa relation avec Harry était aussi étrange qu'ambigu , mais il savait que c'était là son salut , c'était tout ce qui lui restait . Excepté sa mère … Son poing se serra durement à sa pensée . Où était en ce moment Narcissa Malfoy ? Il savait que le Manoir possédait de puissants sortilèges de protections , la plupart issu de la magie noire , mais c'était du Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps dont il était question … Ces barrières n'avaient sans doute pas constitué une protection très longtemps . _Mais en même temps_ , se demanda-t-il pour se rassurer , _à quoi lui servirait ma mère ? _Elle n'était pas un Mangemort , et ne constituait aucun atout spécial pour le Lord . Mis à part une éventuelle façon de se venger de l'échec de Lucius au Ministère … Mais ne s'était-il pas déjà longuement vengé en s'acharnant sur son fils unique , l'enrôlant de force , le jetant en pâture à un monstre , le chargeant d'une trop lourde mission tout en faisant peser sur ses épaules une menace trop grande à supporter ? Il était capable de tout . Même si Snape avait tué Dumbledore , Draco avait échoué dans sa mission , et le Lord lui avait bien assuré la mort de sa famille dans ce cas …

C'est avec une expression d'amertume sur le visage qu'il sortit de la douche , tout enthousiasme chassé en un rien de temps . Il devait vraiment essayer de penser à autre chose . Il se sentait furieux d'être si faible et impuissant face au Lord , incapable de protéger sa mère , de savoir même comment elle allait .

Traînant les pieds , il revint dans la chambre , mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit , son pied buta contre un livre . Un des nombreux livres qui jonchaient le sol , ces livres dans lesquels Harry se plongeait parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement . Il eut un rictus moqueur en pensant qu'il y a peu encore , il pouvait entendre Harry et Weasley se moquer de cette particularité propre jusque là à cette … à Granger .

Le livre était d'une taille raisonnable , sa couverture en cuir bleu craquée , et ses pages jaunies sentaient la poussière et le vieux parchemin . Une attache en ferraille rouillée le fermait sur le côté , indiquant qu'Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de le lire , tous les ouvrages présentant une fermeture n'ayant jamais été refermés correctement . Curieux , le Serpentard s'assit sur le lit distraitement , ses doigts jouant sur l'attache , essayant de la faire céder . Mais elle était scellée depuis un peu trop longtemps sans doute , et il se résolut à utiliser sa baguette

« Alohomora »

La serrure céda en lâchant un peu de poussière , crachotant avec un petit bruit de chat asthmatique . Si aucune titre n'était présent sur la couverture , il apparut rapidement au fil des pages que le jeune homme faisait défiler prestement sous ses doigts qu'il s'agissait d'un livre traitant de médecine ancienne .

Toussant à cause de la poussière que le livre dégagea sous le rapide mouvement des feuilles , il commença sa lecture , sa curiosité croissant au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait avec émerveillement les anciens sorts de blessures et de soins . Mais alors qu'il tournait les pages au hasard , son regard fut attiré par l'un d'eux .

§

Harry s'était réveillé tôt ce matin , ayant pris une décision qu'il regrettait presque . Il avait décidé de parler de Draco à ses amis , sans savoir comment ces derniers accueilleraient la nouvelle . Hermione ne l'inquiétait pas trop , mais l'animosité et les tempéraments qui opposait les Weasley aux Malfoy était si profonde qu'il doutait pouvoir leur faire dépasser le stade du conflit . Il n'avait aucunement envie de choisir entre son meilleur ami , et son … son … Il s'interrogea brièvement sur la relation qui l'unissait à Draco . Il ne put la définir clairement , et recommença à tapoter nerveusement sa cuillère sur le bois de la table en répétant une énième version de présenter la situation . Il était dans la Grande Salle depuis 8h ce matin , attendant que ses amis descendent à leur tour , dans une solitude quasi-totale , qui diminuait au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait . Il s'était trouvé incapable de manger quoi que ce soit , passant le temps en lisant la Gazette dont les feuilles étaient éparpillées à présent autour de lui , tandis qu'Hedwige lui tenait faussement compagnie , plus intéressée par le jus de citrouille et les céréales que dédaignait Harry que par les préoccupations de son maître . Voilà donc presque deux heures qu'il jouait avec sa cuillère en retournant dans son esprit les mille et une façons de présenter la chose .

Il dut retenir un sursaut quand il vit une masse de cheveux roux apparaître soudainement devant lui . Perdu dans ses pensées , il n'avait même pas entendu le plus jeune des garçons Weasley approcher .

« S'lut » marmonna-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry .

« Salut » Sa gorge était désagréablement sèche .

Il décida d'attendre un peu , le temps que Ron se réveille et que les deux filles vinrent les rejoindre . Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver , bien plus disposes que Ron qui avait décidément du mal à émerger , même un dimanche matin .

« Hello » le salua Ginny en l'embrassant légèrement pendant qu'Hermione pestait en tentant de rassembler les feuilles éparses du journal .

Il eut un sourire contrit , parce qu'il se rendait compte que malgré ses multiples répétitions dans sa tête depuis ce matin , il ne pouvait lâcher le moindre mot .

« Il y a encore eu des attaques , cette nuit . » remarqua Hermione en mastiquant un croissant . « Du côté de Glasgow , apparemment . »

« Des morts ? » demanda Ginny , remarquant avec une grimace de dégoût combien cette question était devenu désagréablement habituelle .

« Apparemment pas . On ne sait pas qui était visé ni le but de l'attentat . » répondit la brunette en secouant la tête d'un air las .

« En même temps , je doute qu'un attentat ait toujours un but précis » railla Harry . « Du moins ces temps ci . »

Bizarrement , évoquer un sujet autre que Draco le détendait , aussi dur soit ce sujet . Et il ressentait un mépris de plus en plus grand envers le Lord depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'il avait fait subir au jeune Serpentard .

« Voldemort doit bien aimer balancer son attaque journalière , histoire de ne pas se faire oublier , tu vois , du genre _« coucou c'est moi , chuis toujours là! » ; _son égocentrisme en prendrait un coup si seulement les gens ne l'oubliait qu'une seule seconde . »

« Harry , ne dit pas ça de façon aussi légère » rétorqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils avec sévérité .

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et eut presque du mépris pour Ron dont les doigts s'étaient crispé autour de son verre à l'évocation du nom .

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe . Chacun ressassait en silence ses inquiétudes quand à l'avenir , au présent , ou simplement goûtait à un instant de tranquillité , que ce soit dans les études ou dans cette guerre . Ce fut Ron qui rompit le calme .

« Tu trouverais un moment à nous accorder , aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il à Harry . « On ne t'as pas vu , ces derniers temps . On pourrait aller faire un peu de Quidditch »

Harry remarqua avec amertume combien cette occupation lui paraissait futile à présent , alors qu'il y a quelques temps il l'aurait fait passer avant n'importe quoi d'autre .

« C'est vrai » acquiesça Hermione « même lorsque tu étudies , tu pars désormais te cacher je ne sais où. Je sais que tu apprécies d'être seul de temps en temps , mais nous sommes tes amis , et on t'as déjà dis qu'on serait avec toi jusqu'au bout .»

Ginny fixa le fond de sa coupe avant de demander brusquement ce que les deux autres n'avaient osé formuler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé , il y a deux nuits ? »

Harry crispa son poing autour de la cuillère en argent , tandis que les deux autres déglutissaient nerveusement quand à la réponse du brun . Mais Ginny se montrait impitoyable .

« La préfète de Serpentard vient te chercher en pleine nuit , et tu disparais pendant presque deux jours … Et même si les Serpentards restent discrets sur leur maison , certains bruits de couloir disent que Draco Malfoy a eut … une sorte de crise , ou quelque chose dans le genre , cette nuit là . »

Ron s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille et lança un regard choqué à son meilleur ami.

« Ne me dis pas que … »

Harry fut blessé par ce regard . Sa relation avec Draco était quelque chose de sérieux , et , maintenant qu'il devait la défendre , quelque chose d'unique et de précieux . Même s'il avait cru se préparer à la réaction de Ron , force était de constater qu'elle la touchait beaucoup .

« Que quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec force , une colère froide montant en lui . « Que j'ai adressé la parole à mon ancien rival , que je lui ai proposé mon aide , que j'ai noué des liens avec lui et que c'était avec lui que j'étais , ces derniers temps ? »

Il ne criait pas , malgré son envie , mais la fureur croissant qu'il ressentait se trahissait dans sa voix . Hermione avait un air soucieux . D'une certaine manière , elle s'était attendue à entendre ça - pas de cette manière , bien entendu . Mais elle avait réfléchi et envisagé cette possibilité . Après tout , Harry leur avait déjà fait part , bien avant son retour au château , de la pitié que lui inspirait l'héritier Malfoy depuis cette nuit . Après son récit, elle s'était résolu à rester neutre quant au jeune homme blond . Tout comme Harry , elle lui accordait certaines circonstances atténuantes , et avait décidé de ranger son animosité dans la malle de son enfance . Il l'avait souvent blessée , mais il était temps de passer outre , désormais . Harry avait forcément du découvrir d'autre chose pour s'accrocher ainsi au Serpentard . Mais était-il possible que ce dernier ait réellement changé ? Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance , jusqu'à quel point pouvaient-ils mettre leurs différents de côté ?

Ron était devenu aussi blanc qu'un lavabo , la fureur chauffant ses oreilles et déformant ses traits .

« Comment … Merde , c'est Malfoy , Harry ! T'as … pactisé avec l'ennemi , pourquoi t'as pas proposé à Voldemort de copiner avec lui , pendant que t'y étais ! »

« Ronald ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix sévère .

« Putain , t'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai raconté ou quoi ? T'y étais , cette nuit là ? Moi oui ! » Harry avait une envie folle de frapper le rouquin , à présent .

« Harry » commença Ginny d'une voix qu'elle voulait le plus neutre possible . « Un serpent , quoiqu'il fasse , ne peut pas changer ses écailles ! » Harry sentit à son intonation qu'elle était contrariée , voir en colère . Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une cruelle satisfaction en rétorquant .

« Au contraire , tu connais pas la mue du serpent ? »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche , mais la referma bien vite en mordillant la lèvre inférieure . Harry éprouva une malsaine jubilation . C'était presque mesquin … Serpentard .

« Ça t'aurait tué de nous en parler depuis le début ? » demanda la jeune fille rousse , blessée de l'air qu'Harry affichait .

« Au vu de vos réactions … »

« Harry … » dit calmement Hermione en avançant le bras .

« C'est bon . Qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de la loyauté des Gryffondors si vous n'êtes pas capable de passer au-delà de la surface et de ne pas tendre la main envers quelqu'un qui en a besoin . » dit-il d'un ton amer .

« Je doute que Malfoy veuille de notre pitié … » murmura Hermione pertinemment .

« Même s'il la voulait , je ne lui donnerai pas . » cracha Ron . « Ce petit fils de … »

« RONALD ! »

Harry soupira , se frotta les yeux et se leva .

« Ça serait pas mal de mettre tes foutus préjugés de côté , un jour . Préviens moi quand t'auras décider de grandir … »

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Ginny le rattrapa par le pan de sa robe . Il eut presque peur en voyant le regard dur que lui lançait la jeune fille rousse .

« Très bien , Potter . Maintenant tu vas nous expliquer en détail tout ça . Pas question que tu t'évapores encore une fois dans la nature . Même si l'idée est difficile , les choses changent en ce moment . Et si mon imbécile de frère n'est pas prêt pour ça , moi , je crois que je le suis . Alors demi-tour . »

Harry sentit un grand poids quitter sa poitrine . Il ressentit une immense gratitude envers Ginny et dut se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champs . Même si la relation entre Draco et Harry restait leur , il était heureux de se libérer du poids du secret . Il avait besoin de ses amis , de sa seule famille . Draco allait en avoir besoin , lui aussi .

§

Draco avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à lire et relire la page , et à y réfléchir . Il était étendu sur le dos , le livre ouvert retourné sur son ventre , les bras croisés derrière la tête , fixant le baldaquin du lit d'un regard pensif . Sa découverte récente le troublait tant qu'il en oubliait sa faim . Il ne sursauta même pas quand Harry pénétra dans la chambre , se contentant de tourner vers lui un regard hautain , alors qu'il bouillait d'impatience de lui faire connaître sa découverte .

« T'étais où ? »

Comme un enfant , il ne supportait pas de voir ce qui lui était précieux loin de lui , il aurait préféré le garder jalousement , les enfermer tous les deux dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue guerre . Comme tout Malfoy qui se respectait , il veillait sur ce qui était sa _propriété_ , refusant de la partager avec d'autres . Non pas que Harry soit sa propriété , mais leur relation , elle , l'était . Il avait _besoin_ de lui , et bien autrement qu'à des fins matérielles .

Harry se mordilla les lèvres d'un air coupable presque enfantin qui donna à Draco un rictus .

« Je meurs de faim . »

« Ça tombe bien . »

Assez bien pour lui accorder un peu de répit , même . Il ne se sentait pas la force morale d'affronter un nouvel obstacle en devant annoncer à Draco qu'il avait parlé de … tout , avec ses amis . Mais le Serpentard n'était pas près de lâcher son idée , et alors qu'il avalait un croissant , il réitéra sa question :

« T'étais où ? »

« J'étais … Avec Ron , Hermione et Ginny . Je leur ai tout expliqué » dit Harry d'un air faussement détaché en fuyant le regard du blond .

Draco s'étouffa avec son croissant .

« QUOI ? »

Il dut laisser passer une quinte de toux violente qui lui donna le rouge aux joues et des larmes aux coins des yeux , se faisant sentir encore plus coupable Harry qui savait pourtant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la situation .

« Je te faisais CONFIANCE , et toi tu va tout déballer à ces … ces … Ces Gryffondors ! Raconte le à toute l'école tant que tu y es ! »

« Mais ce sont mes amis ! » se défendit Harry .

« Pas les miens ! Et je ne tiens pas à voir ma condition et tout le reste déballée en pleine place publique ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Ils pourront nous aider , et je n'ai rien dit de _spécial _, notre … relation ne concerne que nous ! »

« Dans ce cas , je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es allé leur en parler ! » cria Draco , sentant une douloureuse oppression dans la gorge .

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répliquer , il se leva brusquement , attrapa sa cape et son écharpe et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui . Tout c'était passé si vite que Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir . Il s'apprêta donc à prendre sa suite quand sa main cogna contre le livre que Draco avait fait tombé . La page était encore marquée , et il la parcourut rapidement . Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise à sa lecture .

« Qu'est-ce que … »

§

Draco avait couru sans réfléchir . Sa course avait évacué une partie de la colère qu'il ressentait et il se laissa tomber , épuisé , sur une souche d'arbre . Sa blessure , bien qu'en voie de guérison , tirait encore un peu et sa longue période de faiblesse ne l'avait pas préparé à un tel effort physique . Le froid n'arrangeait rien et il respirait bruyamment . Tentant de calmer sa respiration , il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux , et fut stupéfait de reconnaître l'endroit où Harry et lui s'était battus il y a deux jours à peine . Avant cette fameuse nuit …

Il se sentait mal . Il n'était pas prêt . Il commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée qu'Harry et lui puisse s'entendre et avoir ces rapports , à avoir besoin de lui . Ça lui suffisait pour le moment . Et lui allait tout déballer à ses Gryffondor de copains … Sous prétexte que c'était ses amis . Avait-on réellement ce genre de rapport avec ses amis ? Était-il normal de leur confier des secrets qui ne les concernaient pas vraiment ? Draco n'avait jamais eu d'amis . On lui avais appris à avoir des connaissances utiles , lui expliquant que l'amitié était une chose futile et dangereuse en cas de trahison . Ce qu'il fallait , c'était des gens présentant un quelconque intérêt , dont les liens n'était pas assez forts pour présenter une éventuelle menace . Mais avec Harry , il apprenait qu'il y avait autre chose , et l'impression d'être trahi était plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'avait cru . Un drôle de mélange d'envie de violence et de pardonner quand même , pour que tout redevienne comme avant , avant d'avoir mal . C'était décidément trop compliqué pour lui . Enfouissant son menton dans son écharpe et croisant ses bras , il resta assis là en ruminant ses pensées , fixant une brindille se détachant dans le tapis blanc . Il était à l'abri du regard des élèves , ici , et au calme . Il entendit quelques minutes après quelqu'un s'approcher , les pas crissant dans la neige et s'arrêtant juste sous son nez . Il ne releva même pas la tête .

« Tu pleures ? »

« Arrêtes de poser des questions stupides , Potter . Tu sais bien que c'est à cause du froid . »

Harry grimaça . Aïe . Si on en était revenu au Potter , c'est qu'il était vraiment fâché .

« Je n'ai rien dit . » commença-t-il d'une voix gênée . « Je leur avais déjà parlé de toi avant qu'on ne retourne même à l'école . Ils commençaient à se poser des questions , et je devais bien leur dire ce que je faisais , ces derniers temps . Mais je n'ai rien dit sur toi . Ce que tu m'as dit restera entre toi et moi tant que tu le voudras , et ça me paraît normal . Mais tu sais mieux que quiconque … Combien cette guerre est difficile . Je peux pas rester tout seul . »

« Merci » dit Draco d'une voix ironique en détournant la tête .

« Oh arrêtes . J'ai besoin d'eux aussi . C'est avec eux que je peux avancer . C'est eux , ma famille , sans eux je … »

Draco leva vers lui un regard suspicieux .

« Tu peux pas t'en sortir tout seul ? »

« Tu peux , toi ? » rétorqua Harry vivement .

« Parfaitement » dit Draco avec un aplomb remarquable .

Harry roula des yeux face à la mauvaise foi évidente de son camarde .

« … Jusqu'à un certain point . » reconnut le Serpentard . « Mais je veux pas … »

« Je te demande rien . Mais on ne pourra pas rester enfermer dans cette chambre tout le temps . On a le temps pour rien , en fait … » dit-il avec amertume . « C'est moi qui dois mettre un point final à tout ça , mais j'y arriverai jamais tout seul . J'ai besoin d'eux . »

Draco se leva et planta ses yeux gris dans le regard de jade .

« Et de toi aussi » finit Harry sans aucune variation dans sa voix .

« Je suppose que c'est une invitation à choisir mon camp … »

Il ferma les yeux et eut un petit rire sans joie . Harry décida de changer de sujet avant de s'engager sur une pente dangereusement savonneuse .

« J'ai lu l'article . Dans le livre que tu avais avant que je revienne . »

Draco fixa à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, une expressions totalement neutre dans le regard .

« Sur le sort Vulneris Anima… C'est un peu le même que tu m'as balancé , l'année dernière . »

« Tu te souviens qui t'as lancé celui là ? »

« Aucune idée … Et pour tout dire , je m'en fous , maintenant . J'ai moins mal , enfin , c'est tout ce qui m'importe . »

« Tu as _vraiment_ moins mal ? » répéta Harry en baissant le ton , appuyant sur le double sens de la question .

« Tu as lu le livre , non ? » rétorqua Draco en souriant férocement dans son écharpe , refusant de répondre clairement .

« Je peux voir ? Ça guérit vraiment ? »

Draco acquiesça imperceptiblement . Hésitant, Harry avança les mains vers le Serpentard et réduit la distance entre eux le plus possible . Avec précaution , il glissa alors lentement ses mains sous le pull et la chemise du blond , effleurant la peau pour trouver la cicatrice . Sous ses doigts chauds , il constata qu'elle était sèche , et la parcourut entièrement à tâtons . Draco l'avait laissé faire , le souffle court , retenant avec peine un gémissement au contact de la caresse du Gryffondor . Sa respiration s'était faite un peu plus saccadée , et il laissa pendre sa tête contre l'épaule sur Gryffondor , tandis que ce dernier continuait son examen tactile .

« Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider … » murmura Harry avant de retirer ses mains et de s'écarter .

Il n'éprouvait aucune gêne . Draco lui lança un regard presque embarrassé .

« Je suppose que … j'ai une dette envers toi , maintenant . » Il inspira à fond . « Je vais t'aider . Je sais où … »

« Je te demande pas ça comme une dette , Draco . » le coupa Harry . « Je t'ai aidé parce que j'en avais envie , que tu en avais besoin . Il n'est pas question de dette ou quoi que ce soit . »

« Un prêté pour un rendu » dit Draco durement , s'accrochant à cette idée qui lui était devenu naturelle au fil des années .

« Ça marche pas comme ça . Pas avec les gens qu'on aime . C'est ça , que j'essaie de te faire comprendre aussi . » répliqua Harry en secouant la tête doucement . « Tu viens si tu veux . Si seulement tu en as envie , pas par obligation . Ça ne changera rien entre nous . »

Il s'éloigna . Le Serpentard avait besoin de réfléchir , il en était conscient . Mais il n'avait pas fait quelques pas que Draco marcha rapidement pour se mettre à sa hauteur , glissant sa main dans la sienne dans un geste si naturel qu'il ne put que la serrer dans une étreinte rassurante , un mince sourire aux lèvres .


	12. My Immortal

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi , on aura compris . Sauf l'intrigue bien sûr .

**Rated : **T , peut-être M pour certains actes et descriptions .

**Mot de l'auteur **: Voilà .. **Ce chapitre est le dernier de **_**I'm Still Here** _. Je suis désolée d'avoir mi autant de temps alors que j'avais commencé la fic sur un rythme régulier . Mais plus d'envie , plus trop de motivation , ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre me rappelant peut-être trop inconsciemment des évènements récents un peu difficiles ... Et finalement , hier , je m'y suis mise , tout est sorti tout seul , il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi contente de moi !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et suivie , en espérant de pas vous décevoir sur ce dernier chapitre . Je m'arrête ici car après je risque de tomber dans le slash et c'est justement ce que je ne veux pas faire avec cette fic , c'était mon défi . Ca me fait un peu bizarre que ça se termine à vrai dire !

Merci encore , et de toute façon j'enchaîne sur une slash , cette fois , _Vulneris Anima _. Bisousmes à tous !

PS : Ce chapitre m'a grandement été inspiré par l'ambiance de la chanson d'Evanescence "My Immortal" . Si vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps ... Mais en règle général , l'ambiance d'Evanescence , la violence et la mélancolie qui en découle , à mon sens , au delà des paroles , correspond assez à Draco .

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : My Immortal**

Draco avait passé tout le chemin du retour à tourner et retourner dans sa tête la façon d'aborder les amis de Harry . Il n'avait ni envie ni besoin de faire leur connaissance , lui . Il avait accepté Harry , soit , mais il n'avait pas signé pour toute la clique . Il n'avait pas envie de partager . Depuis qu'il guérissait , il se rendait compte peu à peu que si tout avait changé entre le Survivant et lui , il éprouvait toujours la même aversion envers les Gryffondors , les autres élèves … Peut-être même plus , avec ce qu'il avait subi .

Sa nervosité était telle qu'il meurtrissait sans s'en rendre compte les doigts de Harry , serrant de toute ses forces alors qu'ils marchaient en silence . Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné ; plutôt un silence qu'on apprécie , jouissant simplement de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés . C'était aussi à ça qu'il risquait de dire au revoir s'il n'avait plus l'exclusivité du Gryffondor , et il n'en avait pas envie , pas du tout . Il s'émerveillait encore des émotions agréables que pouvait susciter simplement la sensation d'une autre peau contre la sienne , d'un simple contact , de la chaleur humaine . Il avait tout découvert avec lui , alors que durant toute ces années il avait fui tout contact physique comme la peste , sans pouvoir se l'expliquer . Il ne comprenait simplement pas que c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas été habitué à ça enfant , et que ce n'était pas une chose naturelle pour lui . Et pourtant à présent , il appréciait le simple effleurement de sa main , son corps maladroitement collé au sien quand ils dormaient . Et là dedans , aucune ambiguïté , aucune trace de désir qui rendait ces sensations plus uniques encore . Il rattrapait simplement le temps perdu de son enfance .

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent près des portes de la Grande Salle , Harry se retourna vers lui , plongeant son regard de jade dans les yeux perle avec détermination .

« Tu es sûr que tu es d'accord ? »

Draco roula des yeux .

« On dirait une poule qui s'inquiète pour son poussin . T'inquiètes pas pour moi , Potter . »

Harry lui lança un sourire mi-amusé , mi-moqueur .

« C'est juste que … c'est un peu devenu une habitude . »

Devant l'air interloqué que lui renvoya Draco , il se reprit vite :

« Non , je veux dire … Oh , puis laisse tomber . »

Il baissa les yeux sur leurs deux mains encore jointes , s'apercevant qu'il caressait machinalement le dos de sa main blanche . Draco eut un sourire amusé , un peu triste aussi . Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine .

« Merci … »

Comme s'il attendait ce signal , Harry lâcha doucement sa main .

« C'est pas encore fini … »

« Je sais . »

Sans plus attendre , le Survivant entra dans la Salle , se dirigeant avec nervosité vers la table des rouge et or . Il n'osait pas se retourner vers Draco , de crainte de perdre sa belle assurance et de rencontrer le visage décomposé du Serpentard . Draco avait raison , il était devenu beaucoup trop … sensible , quant à lui .

Et pourtant , s'il s'était retourné à ce moment là , il aurait vu que Draco n'avait rien d'un enfant apeuré . Au contraire , comme s'il était enfin libéré d'un énorme poids , il avançait avec détermination , le visage impassible et l'air fier . Il commençait enfin à voir une lueur au bout du tunnel , comme si ce dernier instant partagé avec Harry avait été un déclic .

« Salut les gars » lâcha Harry avec une certaine angoisse .

Draco guetta les réactions des autres quant à son arrivée . Harry les avait prévenu , mais ce n'était quand même pas tout les jours qu'on avait à accueillir son meilleur ennemi à bras ouvert . Il ne s'attendait pas à un miracle . Si Hermione ne dit rien et lui lança un regard franc , Ginny eut un sourire plus que forcé et détourna finalement la tête , tapotant nerveusement la table du bout des doigts . Quant à Ron , il se leva d'un bond , poings serrés . Harry eut un éclair de peur en voyant la réaction de son ami mais Ron ne dit rien . La mâchoire crispé , il se contentait de fixer Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un rictus moqueur . Les vieilles habitudes …

Un silence plus que tendu s'était installé , et le regard de Harry allait des uns à l'autre , en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur . Nul ne savait à qui c'était de commencer , même si Harry supposa que c'était à lui de rompre le silence . Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que MacGonagall entra comme une furie dans la Grande Salle , suivie de près par Lupin , Tonks et Mrs Pomfresh .

« Mr Malfoy ! Vous voilà ! »

Draco se tourna vivement , un étau d'appréhension enserrant automatiquement son estomac , un mauvais pressentiment grandissant instantanément en lui . Les autres s'étaient aussi tournés vers la directrice qui paraissait bouleversée .

« Mr Malfoy … » Draco sentit l'étau se serrer un peu plus , douloureusement . « Il vient d'y avoir un attentat . Au Manoir , chez vous . Nous ne … »

« NON ! »

« Mr Malfoy ! »

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas . Il bouscula sans ménagement la petite troupe d'adultes et se rua vers la Salle des Professeurs , la plus proche d'ici . Il n'entendait plus ni les cris , ni les pas qui tentaient vainement de le rattraper ; seule comptait la peur qui grandissait en lui , l'empêchant plus de respirer que sa course folle , des visions cauchemardesques se bousculant tellement dans son esprit qu'elles ne lui apparaissaient que dans un brouillard diffus où quelques images horribles seulement étaient visibles . Dans un violent état second , il ouvrit en grand la Salle déserte , se précipitant vers la cheminée , renversant le pot de poudre de Cheminette lorsqu'il se saisit d'une poignée . Il prononça le nom du Manoir avec empressement et se sentit disparaître .

Il prit à peine conscience qu'il était projeté violement sur le sol , son visage s'écrasant sur des débris de pierre , lui ouvrant une profonde entaille sur la joue . Sonné par cette arrivée , il resta quelques secondes étendu au sol , reprenant son souffle , ne comprenant pas pourquoi le terminal du voyage avait été aussi brutal . Alors qu'il était allongé à plat ventre , les yeux brouillés par les larmes causées par la poussière , ses doigts grattèrent machinalement le sol . Il fronça les sourcils en rencontrant des gravas au lieu du tapis épais habituellement placé devant la cheminée du Manoir . Il se força donc à se relever , ignorant la douleur qui irradiait sa joue . Il se frotta les yeux de sa manche pour en enlever la poussière , toussa , et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge .

Il ne pouvait simplement pas croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux . Un champs de ruines . Des ruines , de cendres et de fumée . Le Manoir n'était plus . Ses fondations résistaient à peine , tel un exosquelette éventré . Le ciel aussi gris et pâle que ses yeux écarquillés se trouvait au dessus de lui , en lieu et place des trois étages qui s'y élevaient jadis . Il comprit à peine pourquoi son arrivée avait été aussi brutale , la cheminée se résumant désormais à deux colonnes de marbre effritées . Il trébucha , mal assuré , trop choqué d'abord pour se secouer devant la vision apocalyptique qui se dressait devant lui .

Il était seul dans ce paysage de désolation , et il se moquait bien de savoir si des Mangemorts n'étaient pas loin . L'image fugace de sa mère traversa soudain son esprit . Il sursauta violemment face à son souvenir . Où était-elle ? Il se mit à courir en regardant fébrilement les décombres autour de lui , sans s'apercevoir qu'un nuage de poussière indiquait que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint par la cheminée .

« Mère ? »

Il cherchait dans tous les sens , tel un enfant perdu , une envie de vomir lui cisaillant la gorge désagréablement sous la peur .

« MERE ? REPONDEZ ! »

Ses hurlements résonnaient d'un écho lugubre dans le vide qu'était devenue la maison de son enfance .

« MAMAN ! »

§

Harry se redressa avec peine alors que les autres lui faisaient suite . Lorsqu'il avait imaginé le Manoir Malfoy , il avait toujours vu une faste demeure , plus somptueuse qu'aucune autre . Il n'aurait apparemment jamais le loisir de voir si sa vision était juste . Ses amis eurent le même regard d'incrédulité . Il savait que chacun se remémorait le même état de désolation dans lequel le terrain de camping , lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à laquelle ils avaient assistés , s'était retrouvé suite à l'attaque des Mangemorts . Il dégaina sa baguette dans un éclair de lucidité , et releva les yeux vivement . Il sentit Hermione lui agripper le bras .

« C'est pareil … Sa Marque . »

Harry hocha la tête , ignorant le picotement soudain de sa cicatrice . La rage et la fureur montaient en lui plus que n'importe quand ces derniers jours . Il sentait en lui une véritable haine , ses doigts se crispant douloureusement autour de sa baguette tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus saccader . Il s'en voulait de ressentir à ce point l'envie de meurtre , mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher . Il savait depuis un certain temps qu'il ne serait en paix qu'après l'avoir tué de ses propres mains . Il était prêt à courir le risque de devenir un assassin , après avoir vu les ravages que le Lord Noir infligeait les uns après les autres , non seulement à lui , mais aux gens qu'il aimait . Sa famille périssait peu à peu pour lui , et il ne pouvait le supporter d'avantage . L'attaque faite à Draco aujourd'hui était un échelon de plus sur l'échelle de sa haine , qui atteignait ce soir son apogée . Il ne pouvait croire que le Serpentard , qu'il avait tant aidé , celui qu'il avait aidé à guérir , se voyait porter un coup fatal et traître au moment où il commençait à aller mieux . Le lien qui l'unissait désormais à lui le rendait encore plus réceptif à cette attaque .

Un cri le coupa net dans ses réflexions . Il tourna vivement la tête et se précipita vers sa source .

§

Draco avait l'impression que sa gorge allait exploser . Il savait que sa mère était là , quelque part , et il avait envie de la retrouver , tout en en ayant peur . Le masque de froideur et de politesse était tombé , comme si le fait de l'appeler d'un simple « maman » la ramènerait plus rapidement vers lui . Mais c'était juste le cri désespéré d'un enfant .

Il se figea soudain , buttant sur une robe bleue foncée brûlée à plusieurs endroits . Il ne réalisa tout d'abord pas , observant dans un état second , comme un simple spectateur le corps étendu à ses pieds . Même si elle était visage contre terre , il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la victime . Par sur sa robe , ni ses cheveux blonds , autrefois si soyeux , réduits à une masse emmêlée et filandreuse . Une odeur pestilentielle de chair brûlée s'échappait du cadavre , mais il se laissa tomber à genoux sans y prêter attention .

« Maman ? »

Les mains tremblantes au dessus du corps qu'il n'osait pas toucher , il eut un pauvre sourire crispé contrastant avec ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et son visage devenu presque aussi pâle que la peau du cadavre .

« Maman , tu vas te relever , hein ? Réveille toi. C'est juste un … C'est pas possible ? »

Il plaqua ses mains avec un peu trop de forces subitement sur le bras de Narcissa .

« C'est pas drôle ! Relèves toi ! »

Il la secoua brutalement , sa mâchoire se crispant , sans se rendre compte que des larmes de désespoirs coulaient désormais sur ses joues sales , ne les essuyant même pas quand leur sel s'infiltra dans l'entaille vive de sa joue .

« RELEVES TOI ! MAMAN ! RELEVE TOIIIIII ! »

Ses hurlements hystériques ne faisaient qu'accompagner inconsciemment ses gestes . Il secouait le corps de plus en plus fort , et dans un mouvement plus brutal qu'un autre , il le retourna subitement .

Le visage de Narcissa Malfoy , autrefois si beau , était désormais émacié , ses traits fins s'étant figés pour toujours dans une expression de douleur difficilement descriptible . Ses pupilles avaient roulés hors de leurs orbites , laissant place à deux globes d'un blanc éteint , et sa peau était brûlée en plusieurs endroits , découvrant même la chair à vif sur ses pommettes et quelques endroits de son cou et de son front .

Draco lâcha aussitôt le cadavre comme s'il était devenu brûlant , son souffle se bloquant dans une inspiration brève , ses larmes s'arrêtant aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient venues . La nausée grandissait dans sa gorge et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de ce corps qui avait été autrefois sa mère . Il ne pouvait se détacher de cette vision cauchemardesque , comme envoûté par un mauvais sort .

« …Maman ? »

Incrédule , avec des gestes seconds , il s'assit en tailleur , attrapant délicatement le corps froid et déjà un peu raide de Narcissa autant que ses mains tremblantes le lui permettaient . Il n'y avait pas que ses mains , d'ailleurs . Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes violents . Sa gorge se serra douloureusement alors que les larmes revenaient . Il serra les mâchoires si fort qu'il s'en mordit violement la joue , mais indifférent au goût du sang , il laissait doucement les sanglots sortir , au risque de s'étouffer s'il les retenait trop .

« Maman … »

Les mains crispées , il resserra sa prise autour du corps , enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair morte .

« Maman … ouh … Ma … »

Il ne pouvait plus aligner trois syllabes , et la détresse qui s'installait en lui le rendait fou de douleur plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer . Il avait mal , et cette douleur le rendait fou , complètement fou . Il rejeta soudain violement la tête en arrière en hurlant de toutes ses forces .

Son cri résonna dans le silence jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise , s'étranglant dans un sanglot plus fort encore que les autres . Toussant , il enfouit le visage contre la chevelure abîmée , et se laissa complètement aller . Les hurlements et les sanglots se confondaient alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière , serrant le cadavre contre lui , répétant inlassablement son nom entrecoupé par ses suffocations , comme un rituel vain pour la ramener à la vie .

§

Harry aperçut la silhouette de Draco qui lui tournait le dos , au milieu des décombres . Le cri qu'il avait entendu lui avait glacé le sang , et il accéléra sa course , suivi de Ginny , Ron et Hermione . Il stoppa brusquement , les autres manquant lui tomber dessus . Draco tenait quelque chose dans ses bras , et ce quelque chose avait la tête rejetée en arrière . Une tête cadavérique qui les fixait de ses yeux blancs éteints . Narcissa Malfoy .

Aussitôt , Harry détourna violement la tête en criant , fermant les yeux avec force sous le choc . Hermione plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche , Ron devint plus blanc qu'un lavabo et Ginny s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de vomir . Ron partit aussitôt l'aider , et Harry et Hermione restèrent seuls face à Draco . Pétrifiés d'horreur , ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger , fixant Draco qui sanglotait nerveusement , le visage enfouit contre le corps .

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un songe , avec cette sensation cotonneuse qui annihilait tous ses sens . Il avait l'impression de revivre la mort de Cédric , se revoyant lui , penché sur le cadavre , incapable de le lâcher ni même d'y croire . Il revivait la scène avec la même intensité , mais cette fois en tant que spectateur , une boule dérangeante dans l'estomac . Cédric était mort d'un Avada Kedavra . Narcissa avait visiblement bien plus souffert , décédant d'une longue torture du sortilège Doloris , à en juger par l'inhumanité de ses traits déformés par la douleur . Et Harry était comme hypnotisé par Draco . Draco qui pleurait , qui hurlait sa rage et son désarroi , alors que lui n'en avait simplement pas été capable . Lui se contentait à chaque fois de rester en état de choc , incapable de réagir de la moindre façon que ce soit . Cette différence de réaction plus que tout autre chose le bouleversait .

Il n'entendit pas les pas précipités ni les cris des adultes qui les avaient rejoints . Un peu plus tard , Harry remercia le ciel que ce ne fut pas des Mangemorts car ils se seraient fait tuer avant même de réagir . Mais ce n'était que des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix . Comme dans un demi-rêve , il vit Lupin se précipiter vers Draco , alors que quatre autres membres criaient des directives et patrouillaient autour du périmètre à la recherche d'éventuels Mangemorts .

« Lâches-la , Draco , maintenant » dit Remus d'une voix douce , posant sa main sur le bras de Draco .

« ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » hurla le jeune homme d'une voix hystérique , repoussant le loup-garou d'un coup violent .

Alors qu'il assistait à la scène sans trop encore la réaliser , Harry sursauta quand une main épaisse s'abattit brutalement sur son épaule . Maugrey Fol-Œil le secoua d'un air bourru , ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller .

« Vas-y , Potter . Tu es le seul à pouvoir le raisonner . »

Il hocha gravement la tête en déglutissant pendant que Lupin tentait de persuader Draco qui hurlait et donnait des coups au hasard , renforçant sa prise sur le cadavre comme un chat sauvage farouche défend sa proie .

Harry s'approcha doucement . Lupin s'était relevé , secouant la tête dans un air de pitié et de désarmement face à la situation . Il s'écarta pour laisser Harry passer , alors que Draco fixait un point invisible devant lui , le regard fou , la mâchoire crispée .

« Non … non … »

Harry s'agenouilla près de lui et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne .

« Lâche … C'est fini maintenant … »

Draco respira bruyamment , mais ne le repoussa pas . Il lui écarta doucement la main , attrapant la seconde qu'il dégagea avec plus de peine mais sans que Draco ne résiste . Il laissa Maugrey dégager un peu le cadavre , lui refermant les yeux au passage , et aida Draco à se relever . Le blond s'agrippait à ses bras et se mit debout en tremblant , complètement guidé dans ses mouvements par Harry .

Celui-ci n'osait pas faire de gestes brusques dans la crainte de faire rebasculer le Serpentard dans une crise d'hystérie . Il se contenta donc de garder une prise ferme et rassurante sur ses bras , alors que deux membres de l'ordre se précipitaient pour enrouler le cadavre dans une étoffe , et l'emmener . Ils la soulevèrent , et c'est à ce moment là que Draco sembla se réanimer . Il s'élança en avant , échappant à l'emprise de Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper . Lupin l'intercepta heureusement au passage , et Harry se demanda où il puisa la force de retenir le jeune homme qui se débattait avec violence .

« LACHEZ MOI ! LACHEZ MOI , MERDE ! J'AI AUTANT DE RAISONS QUE TOI DE LE TUER , MAINTENANT ! TU M'ENTENDS ? J'AI AUTANT DE RAISONS QUE TOI ! »

Harry sursauta . Il savait que le « toi » lui était destiné . Il comprenait la rage qui envahissait Draco et se revit encore . Sirius venait de disparaître derrière le rideau , il hurlait , se débattait , et Lupin le retenait . Un pli amer tordit sa bouche en réalisant à quel point le Serpentard lui était proche , désormais .

§

Ils étaient rentrés au château après que Remus ait lancé un sort d'anesthésie sur Draco , le reconduisant ainsi sans danger à Hogwarts . Harry s'était chargé de le ramener seul à la chambre , leur chambre , insistant auprès des autres pour rester seul avec le Serpentard . Un peu plus longtemps . Lorsqu'il l'avait posé sur le lit , il avait entrepris de nettoyer l'entaille profonde que Draco s'était fait au visage , et lorsque sa main était descendue pour défaire sa chemise sale , il avait constaté avec horreur que celle-ci était redevenue poisseuse de sang . Les mains fébriles , il avait nettoyé à nouveau la plaie béante sur la poitrine du Serpentard , et lorsque le résultat avait été propre , il avait crispé ses doigts sur les draps , sa tête retombant lourdement contre le ventre de Draco , alors que tous les muscles de son dos étaient tendus douloureusement . Il avait serré les dents si fort qu'il en avait mal . Il avait revu aujourd'hui des scènes trop douloureuses sur lesquelles il n'avait pas encore versé assez de larmes , et il n'y arrivait pas plus maintenant , alors qu'il l'aurait voulu . Mais tout restait bloqué , il était simplement suffocant et agité de spasmes , mais incapable d'évacuer . Il s'était endormi , épuisé , obnubilé par le fait que Draco avait su pleurer , lui . Il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir le faire aussi .

Lorsque Draco s'était éveillé le lendemain , Harry le regardait , les traits tirés par la fatigue et la douleur . Draco lui avait lancé un regard vide .

« C'était un cauchemar ? »

« Non . »

Le ton était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu , mais il était à bout de nerfs , hanté par une unique pensée , et apeuré par la force qu'avait cette pensée . Draco n'avait pas bronché quant à son ton ; Harry était venu s'asseoir sur le lit , sans un mot .

« C'était un cauchemar . »

Draco avait répété ça comme une affirmation à laquelle il ne croyait pas le moins du monde .

« C'était un cauchemar , hein ? DIS LE ! »

Il criait comme si la folie le gagnait à nouveau peu à peu . Il agrippa la chemise de Harry qui le laissa faire en fermant les yeux .

« DIS LE MOI , QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! HEIN ! DIS LE ! Dis … le … »

Il cessa de le secouer , et laissa sa tête glisser contre le torse du brun dans une étrange torpeur . Le regard éteint , les mains toujours crispées avec force sur la chemise de Harry , il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague . Un calme morbide avait envahi la pièce . Harry se sentait vide aussi , les bras ballants le long du corps . Ce n'est que quand Draco lâcha un gémissement presque inaudible qu'il réagit .

Il referma ses bras autour du blond , qui ne bougea pas . Ils furent incapables de dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi . Harry passait des doigts tremblants le long des traits de Draco , caressant ses cheveux , effleurant sa nuque , explorant chaque courbe de son visage . Et Draco le laissait faire . Chacun se rassurait ainsi de la présence de l'autre , comme pour s'accrocher encore à l'idée qu'ils étaient en vie. Épuisés par leurs émotions , ils glissèrent dans un sommeil comateux sans s'en rendre compte .

§

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis l'attaque du Manoir Malfoy . Draco restait enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant , le visage fermé sur la même expression de douleur et de détermination . Il avait bizarrement pris conscience assez rapidement de la situation , et sa blessure à la poitrine s'était à nouveau refermée , à la grande surprise de Harry , comme si le Serpentard avait pris un peu de lui face à ce genre de situation .

Harry tournait en rond , multipliant les allers-retours entre l'école et Square Grimmauld , l'esprit cependant encore trop embrouillé par la haine pour trouver une solution rationnelle . Il s'inquiétait pour Draco mais ne voulait pas le brusquer . Porter à la fois la santé mentale qu'il jugeait fragile du Serpentard ainsi que des envies de meurtres sur les épaules menaçait de le rendre fou .

Ce fut donc épuisé qu'il se rendit à la chambre un soir où le soleil irradiait le château d'une atmosphère rouge , comme les prémices de la bataille qui l'attendait . Il se figea brutalement sur le pas de la porte . La chambre était vide . Il referma doucement la porte en bois derrière lui , se dirigeant vers la salle de bains , lâchant malgré lui un soupir de soulagement aussitôt chassé par le mauvais pressentiment qui le saisit .

Draco se tenait là , vêtu simplement d'un pantalon . Sa blessure sur la poitrine n'était plus qu'une grande cicatrice brunâtre . Un calme effrayant se lisait sur son visage , et le regard de Harry fut attiré par l'éclair fugace qu'un rayon de soleil fit naître sur un objet que Draco tenait à la main . Une longue pointe d'argent , au bout de laquelle gouttaient des perles rouges . Harry sursauta à la vue du sang et son regard remonta un peu . Draco prit les devants et s'approcha lentement vers lui , l'air toujours aussi calme . Harry fut presque effrayé de sa détermination et de la froideur de son regard . Draco tendit le bras sous son visage . Son regard rencontra durement celui de Harry et chassa aussitôt toutes ses craintes . Il comprenait . Draco deviendrait un assassin , et il n'en avait pas peur .

« Je vais le tuer , Harry . »

Sur son poignet blanc , les lignes autrefois noires de la Marque luisaient d'une lueur écarlate .


End file.
